


Нечто злое?

by Yelynx



Series: А песня звучит всё та же [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Typical Violence, Case Fic, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epic Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Ghosts, Guest character death, Horror, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Mystery, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Thriller, Warning: case involves child murders
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 52,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelynx/pseuds/Yelynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм и Дин приспосабливаются к изменениям в их отношениях. Пытаются, по крайней мере. А тем временем у них новая охота… вот только за кем, и охота ли это вообще? У маленькой девочки в висконсинском городке появился воображаемый друг, который чересчур много знает.<br/>Дин взвинчен происходящим, и его начинают преследовать воспоминания о младшем брате… которого у него никогда не было.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог и глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something Wicked?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677272) by [fanspired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanspired/pseuds/fanspired). 



> **Разрешение на перевод:** получено
> 
>  **Предупреждения:** жестокость, смерть второстепенных персонажей, а поскольку в ряде случаев это дети, то может послужить серьезным триггером
> 
>  **Дисклеймер автора:** Безграничная благодарность моей верной единомышленнице и бете, и, как всегда, приношу извинения создателям «Сверхъестественного» за использование в личных целях материалов шоу. Я пишу лишь из любви к самому процессу, «Сверхъестественное» же принадлежит Эрику Крипке и каналу CW. Данная история в некоторой степени основана на эпизодах СПН «Нечто злое» (разумеется), «Мертвец в воде» и «Убийство на дороге». Также вы можете обнаружить знакомые моменты из фильма Питера Джексона «Милые кости» и из сериала «Говорящая с призраками». 
> 
> **Дисклеймер переводчика:** ну, вы в курсе, что мой тут только перевод :)
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

**ПРОЙДЕННЫЙ ПУТЬ:**

Сэм Кемпбелл, осиротевший, когда ему исполнилось полгода, и никогда не знавший отца, вырос в семье своего деда по матери Сэмюеля. Он стал охотником на нечисть, как и все члены клана Кемпбеллов. Но после одной из охот, которая закончилась гибелью его двоюродной сестры Гвен, Сэм уходит из дома деда куда глаза глядят в попытке обрести нормальную жизнь, в которой не будет места сверхъестественным тварям. Судьба приводит его в небольшой городок, каких в Штатах тысячи, и здесь он нанимается механиком в автомастерскую Джона Винчестера. Но уйти от охоты не так-то просто, тем более что у Сэма есть экстрасенсорный дар – вещие видения. И однажды парню снится, как гибнут страшной смертью жена и сын его нанимателя. Точно так же умерла когда-то и его мать Мэри – в огне, пригвожденная к потолку неведомой силой. Сэм делает все возможное, чтобы жуткий сон не стал явью, но ему удается спасти лишь Дина, сына Джона, вытащив его из пылающего дома. Аманда Винчестер сгорает заживо, в Джона Винчестера вселяется желтоглазый демон.

Дин бросает музыкальный колледж, оставляет позади свою прежнюю жизнь, рвет все связи  и отправляется вместе с Сэмом искать отца и мстить за мать. Сэм открывает перед Дином целый новый мир – мир охоты на призраков,  големов, тульп и прочих тварей. Дину приходится учиться прямо на ходу, порой на собственных ошибках, вызванных упрямством и импульсивностью. Отношения между парнями не безоблачные, тем более что Сэм многое утаивает от Дина: умалчивает о своих видениях, cкрывает влечение к нему. Все это обостряется до предела, когда Дин наконец понимает, что Сэм испытывает к нему не только дружеские чувства. За этим следует ссора и временный разрыв, в результате чего парни поодиночке попадают в искусно расставленные демонами Руби и Мэг силки, а Дин чуть не гибнет от лап кровожадного пугала-ванира. И кто знает, чем бы все закончилось, если бы не своевременная помощь загадочного синеглазого незнакомца. Но, говорят, что ни делается – все к лучшему. Ценой горького урока Сэм и Дин поняли, что по дороге судьбы им нужно идти вместе, плечом к плечу. А проблемы… что ж, их они будут решать по мере возникновения.

**ТОГДА**

**Пролог**

 

**_Личбург, Висконсин_ **

Он и сам не знал, чем его так притягивал тот мальчишка. Ведь ничего особенного, выдающегося, ничем он не отличался от десятков соседских ребят – русоволосый, пухлощекий, разве что глазищи огромные, на пол-лица. Маловат, пожалуй, для своего возраста и неуклюж, это было особенно заметно, когда он топал следом за девчонкой. Ох, уж эта девчонка… он все время, _все время_ с ней. Данное обстоятельство значительно сокращало шансы застать мальчика в одиночестве, но не это вызывало негодование. То, как парнишка смотрел на подругу – будто на ней свет клином сошелся, - неясно тревожило и подталкивало к действию. Он никогда в жизни ничего подобного не видел и, тем более, не испытывал. Может, в этом все и дело.

Конечно, все они были ему памятны, каждый по-своему. Но Дональд Хелфер – особенный, потому что – первый. Первый раз всегда особенный…

*** 

У Сюзи с Рождества была припасена пустая жестяная коробка из-под печенья. Она положила туда открытку - специально купила и написала на ней послание в будущее, а для пущей важности наклеила почтовую марку. Добавила еще остаток карманных денег – целых двадцать три цента. И фотографию ее любимой поп-группы.[1] Сюзи могла говорить об этих братьях часами, не умолкая, и потому Дональд немного ревновал ее к ним. Но лишь самую малость, ведь прекрасно знал, что они живут за сотни миль отсюда, в Юте, а он-то – рядышком, в соседнем доме.

 По идее, Дональд считался для нее маленьким  - ему всего девять с половиной, ей же почти одиннадцать, - но это его не останавливало, ведь Сюзи, по его мнению, была самой красивой девочкой на свете. Мягкие волосы цвета сливочной помадки обрамляли лицо пушистыми волнами и пахли спелыми яблоками; глаза  - яркие и голубые-голубые, цвета его любимого мраморного шарика. А еще она – лучший в мире друг. Сюзи никогда не дразнила его, не смеялась над маленьким ростом, кривоватыми ногами и неуклюжестью. И ничего не имела против его веснушек. Поэтому ей даже простительно называть его Донни.

 Донни опустил в коробку свою бесценную коллекцию шариков и старый комикс. Потом он и Сюзи отрезали у себя по пряди волос и добавили к остальным сокровищам. Остаток времени, отведенного на гуляние, они провели за тем, что старательно переписывали песни с радиоприемника на кассету – для этого Сюзи принесла новенький магнитофон, который ей подарили на день рождения. Затем Сюзи пришла в голову классная мысль положить в коробку еще и сегодняшнюю газету – 29 апреля 1979 года, четверг, - и она унеслась за ней в дом.

 Пока ее не было, Донни отмотал пленку немного назад, наклонился к самому микрофону, чуть не задевая его губами, и прошептал: «Сюзи Уайт, я буду любить тебя вечно». Торопливо выдернув кассету, он сунул ее в чехол и бросил в коробку. Показалось, что затея сорвалась, когда Сюзи вернулась и немедленно вытащила ее оттуда, но девочка всего-навсего решила упаковать все в газету, а потом завернуть в целлофановую пленку. Проделав это, она аккуратно поместила все назад.

 Под деревом на заднем дворе Донни выкопал яму. Нелегкая оказалась задача, он взмок от пота и натер больнючие мозоли на ладонях, но Сюзи ничего про это не сказал. Торжественно опустив коробку на дно ямы, они прямо руками нагребли сверху прохладной, влажной земли, утрамбовали, укрыли место травяным дерном  и поклялись, что теперь это будет их страшной-престрашной тайной и что они вернутся на это место ровно через тридцать лет, чтобы выкопать капсулу времени. Клялись они на мизинцах, как положено, чтобы нерушимо.

*** 

Дональду Хелферу было девять с половиной лет, когда на следующий день, в пятницу, 30 апреля 1976 года, его убили.

  

**Глава 1**

**СЕЙЧАС**

  ** _Придорожный мотель, где-то в Индиане_**

Шарахнув дверью, Сэм влетел в номер следом за Дином, задержавшись лишь для того, чтобы убедиться в нетронутости соляных дорожек и швырнуть на кровать датчик ЭМП.

\- И почему я только сейчас об этом узнаю? – сурово потребовал он ответа.

\- Ну, не знаю, - вздохнул Дин. – У меня голова другим была занята. Там драка, тут драка, там опять драка - я просто забыл.

Сдуреть можно. Всего-то час назад они занимались сексом… крышесносным… незабываемым, фантастическим сексом… а теперь опять цапаются. Выходит, ничего не изменилось?

\- Да, и насчет драк! Устроить разборку в баре? Дин, ты о чем думал?

Объяснять Сэму, что он _вообще_ тогда не думал, было затеей изначально провальной. Действие, не имеющее под собой рациональной основы, - идея, совершенно лишенная для Сэма смысла, а потому  причисляемая им к понятиям абстрактным и метафизическим. Поэтому Дин пошел легким путем и просто огрызнулся: 

\- Да отвяжись ты. Я в порядке. И тогда был в порядке. Прикинь, оказался вполне способным за себя постоять.

Сэм возмущенно приоткрыл рот и сердито хмыкнул.

\- Ты провел ночь в камере, считай - в ловушке, без защиты, один… а демоны кружили вокруг, как волки. И это - _постоять за себя_?

\- Так тот чувак с синими глазами, он демон? – Дин не упустил возможности уцепиться за слово и попытаться вернуть Сэма к началу разговора.

\- Не знаю… Ни разу не слышал о синеглазом демоне, - Сэм передернул плечами. – Но полгода назад я и о желтоглазом демоне не слыхал.

\- Вытащить меня из кутузки, оно как-то не очень по-демонически.

\- Не знаю, - повторил Сэм. – Дин, надо было сразу мне звонить. Тут же, немедленно, как это случилось, тебе _следовало_ поставить меня в известность.

\- Я и хотел, - Дину живо припомнились собственные горечь и обида, и он продолжил, подпустив в голос яду: - Но тут получил твое послание «пока, наши дороги разошлись, живи долго и счастливо», и…

Удар ниже пояса, грязный, нечестный, и Дин пожалел тут же. Но слово – не воробей.

\- Ушел-то ты, Дин, - тихо напомнил ему Сэм.

\- Да, - тут не поспоришь, да Дин и не собирался. – Знаю… Сэм… Давай не будем…

\- А я ни за что не должен был тебя отпускать, - хмуро пробормотал тот себе под нос.

И-и-и вот они на той же исходной точке, откуда начали два дня назад. Урок не впрок. Ни грамма не усвоено.

\- Ты и пытался, помнишь? – раздосадовано буркнул Дин. – И смотри, чем это закончилось.

Он повернулся к Сэму спиной и принялся освобождать карманы куртки: ключи, святая вода, пистолет – все перекочевало на тумбочку у кровати.

\- А что мне оставалось делать? – развел руками тот. – Ты же ни черта не слушаешь, когда удила закусишь!

Что верно, то верно, но…

\- Да не в этом дело, Сэм, а в том, что не тебе распоряжаться и указывать мне, что я должен делать, а чего не должен, даже если считаешь, что я веду себя как придурок. Это только _мне_ решать. У тебя нет права вынуждать меня поступать исключительно так, как ты считаешь верным…

М-да, чем дальше в лес, тем злее партизаны. Разговор не получался, достаточно посмотреть, каким непонимающе-обиженным «домиком» вздернулись Сэмовы брови – чуть не наехали одна на другую.

\- Не _вынуждать_ , я не это имел в виду, - поспешно поправился Дин (хотя, вообще-то, именно это). – Послушай, Сэм, я понимаю, по-твоему - ты просто присматриваешь за мной, заботишься… но у тебя это порой переходит в крайность, знаешь, когда «цель оправдывает средства», «на войне как на войне» и все такое…

\- Ну неправда же, Дин…

\- А это как посмотреть...

Насупившись, Сэм опустился на кровать и сумрачно уставился в пространство. Ну вот - злится и замыкается в себе. Уж лучше бы злился и орал… Дин огорченно потер рукой подбородок, присел на соседнюю койку и прервал тягостную, неуютную тишину:

\- Так те следы, что мы там нашли… - он мотнул головой в сторону окна. Остаточное ЭМП, уловленное датчиком, привело их к деревьям по ту сторону дороги, где они обнаружили серу и, по авторитетному заявлению Сэма, следы двух пар ног. – Могли какие-то из них принадлежать отцу?

Сердитая мина Сэма тут же утратила интенсивность. Он покачал головой.

\- Земля мокрая после дождя, а Джон крупный мужчина, его отпечатки были бы и больше, и глубже. Я бы сказал, там наследили или женщины, или совсем молодые мужчины.

\- Или и то, и другое.

Сэм согласно кивнул. А потом – Дин по глазам увидел – его осенила какая-то  мысль.

\- Дин, ты мне звонил с телефона Джеммы - журнал звонков потом почистил?

Дин раздраженно вздохнул.

\- Да, я почистил журнал звонков, - подчеркнуто сухо ответил он. – Я всегда это делаю и набираю перед номером *67, как ты учил.[2]

\- Я же не просто так, это важно, - ощетинился от его тона Сэм.

\- Знаю, но мы уже миллион раз это проходили. Сэм, я не тупица!

\- Нет, конечно, но один-единственный прокол…

\- Не было у меня никаких проколов! – в конце концов, терпению Дина тоже есть предел. – Я всегда четко следовал правилам, от и до выполнял _все_ , что ты в меня вдолбил, и _все равно_ они меня нашли! Разнюхали, где я! Узнали, куда пойду! _Когда_ пойду! Они уже два года назад это знали! Или ты считаешь простым совпадением, что демон вселился в сестру Винса Паркера за два года до того, как меня занесло в тот город, где его убили?

\- Я не верю в совпадения, - мрачно признал Сэм.

\- И она знала о _нас_ , Сэм! Личное, тайное. Она меня дурачила, вешала лапшу на уши про свою жизнь и своего брата, и в ее рассказе все до мелочей совпадало с тем, что происходило между _нами_. Словно она в голове у меня подсмотрела! – с этими словами на Дина внезапно накатило тяжкое, почти неподъемное осознание того, в какую безнадежную битву они ввязались. Они пешки, просто пешки в чьей-то дьявольской игре, масштабы которой даже представить страшно. Разве можно тут победить? Дин привалился к простенку, невидяще глядя перед собой. – Нами играют, Сэм, - выдохнул он. – На что рассчитывать при таком раскладе?

Поднявшись, Сэм в два шага оказался рядом, рука успокаивающе легла Дину на предплечье, но тот резко стряхнул ее – нечего его тут утешать. Надо просто… чем-нибудь заняться. Точно. Дин выдернул из-под кровати рюкзак и принялся утрамбовывать туда одежду.

\- Неважно, - глухо отрезал он.

\- Дин…

\- Да! Неважно!.. Как сказал Ангел: если ничего из того, что мы делаем, не имеет значения, тогда все, что имеет значение – это то, что мы делаем. Хорошие слова, я их часто вспоминаю.[3]

Сэм, столбенея, вытаращился на него.

\- Ч-что?.. Дин… ты о чем? Какой ангел, ты чего?..

\- Да не ангел – _Ангел_! Из фильма… - Сэм моргнул, выходя из обалделого ступора, и скривился чуть ли не с пренебрежением. Видя это, Дин рявкнул: - Да какая разница, кто и где это сказал, Сэм! Суть-то верная! – он в сердцах отшвырнул рюкзак. – Отец по-прежнему где-то там! И я по-прежнему должен его найти. Даже если налажаю по дороге, наломаю дров на всю Америку, все равно должен попытаться! Это мой отец!

И снова безмолвная пауза – душная, напряженная. Дин отвернулся и опять схватился за шмотки. Наверное, Сэм решил, что он все-таки дошел до ручки, до точки слома, и теперь его придется собирать по кусочкам и склеивать… кто знает, может, охотник не так уж и ошибался.

\- Сэм, я помню, мы уже об этом говорили, - начал Дин, стараясь говорить потверже, - но ты ведь на все это не подписывался. Это не твой отец и не твоя драка.

Рука Сэма едва заметно дрогнула, словно он хотел снова потянуться к Дину, дотронуться, но заколебался, удержал себя… а Дин ни за что не признался бы, до чего ему нужно было сейчас это прикосновение.

\- Дин, я _всегда_ знал, на что подписываюсь, - ответил Сэм. – Ты только-только начал понимать, каково это – когда демоны в затылок дышат, а я давно это прошел. Они сильны и безжалостны, могут предвидеть будущее, могут читать мысли, да много чего могут.

Он придвинулся ближе, и Дина потянуло к нему почти физически, настолько сильным, почти неодолимым, было внезапное желание оказаться рядом, вцепиться в него… Нет. Еще не хватало выставить себя перед Сэмом жалким слабаком… в который раз. Нет уж, хватит.

\- Но это не значит, что они всезнающи, Дин. Не значит, что неуязвимы. Не значит, что все безнадежно.

Дин поднял на него взгляд.

\- Но каковы шансы, Сэм?.. – он затряс головой и невесело хохотнул. – Нет, не надо. Не говори. Никогда не озвучивай наших шансов, - губы изогнулись в бесшабашной ухмылке, но получилась скорее вымученная пародия на цитируемого Хана Соло. Впрочем, едва ли Сэм смотрел «Звездные войны». Так что неважно. – Все, я в душ.

\- Дин, погоди-ка… - Сэм вдруг прищелкнул пальцами и быстренько извлек из кармана куртки свой телефон. – Когда ты мне звонил, то *67 не набирал… - он не договорил, принялся поспешно жать на кнопки.

\- Ну… да… - холодея, сознался Дин. – Но я же _тебе_ звонил… Зачем бы…

А затем, что он использовал телефон Джеммы. Все-таки облажался, вот дурень…

Но Сэм недовольным вовсе не выглядел. Фактически, все было с точностью до наоборот – он почти что сиял, когда повернул мобильник экраном к Дину.

\- У меня есть _ее_ номер.

\- И… - непонимающе протянул тот, пялясь на телефон.

\- И я могу отследить ее сотку, а значит, и передвижения, - пояснил Сэм.

Дин придвинулся и снова, с куда большим вниманием, уставился на экран, словно нужная им информация могла каким-нибудь волшебным образом сложиться из ряда цифр.

\- Нет, Сэм, что-то тут не так. Это не случайно. Она чуть ли не силком мне телефон всучила, чтобы я тебе позвонил.

\- Ты прав, наверняка так и есть, - кивнул охотник. – И я не предлагаю мчаться за ней очертя голову. Она зачем-то хотела, чтобы мы узнали ее маршрут. А мы займемся тем, что по ходу дела выясним, зачем ей это надо, - в мерцающем свете экрана глаза Сэма на миг блеснули чистой синевой. – Дин, это зацепка! 

 

[1]  Кумиры Сюзи – это группа _The_ _Osmonds_ _._

[2] В США (а может, и не только там, не знаю точно), если набрать перед вызываемым номером *67, то телефонный номер звонящего не определится.

[3] Фраза из сериала режиссера Джосса Уэдона «Ангел». Если конкретнее, то из эпизода 2.16.


	2. Глава 2

Из ванной Дин вышел освеженный и одетый, вот чудо, вполне прилично, в штаны и футболку.

\- Ну и где она? – первым делом спросил он согнувшегося над ноутом Сэма.

Тот пожал плечами.

\- Прямо сейчас? Насколько могу судить, нигде. Помаячила в Нью-Хармони, это тут, в Индиане, потом нарисовалась в Понтиаке, Иллинойс. А теперь опять пропала.

\- Как она так быстро перемещается? Пропеллер у нее в заднице, что ли? – Сэм не ответил, рассудив, что вопрос этот чисто риторический, и оказался прав. – Что она там делает? – Дин подошел и встал у него за плечом, с подозрением пялясь на экран.

\- Без понятия. Может, ничего. Я проверил обе местности на предмет демонских знамений и странных происшествий. Тишина.

\- Может, на всякий случай сами туда сгоняем?

Сэм с сомнением покачал головой.

\- А вот это, скорее всего, именно то, чего она добивается: пустить нас по ложному следу, заставить гоняться за химерой, отвлекая внимание от чего-то важного. Или заманивая в ловушку.

\- Только непонятно, зачем такие сложности. Я был в ее руках, тепленький, целых два дня – делай что хочешь.

\- И в конце этих двух дней ты оказался привязанным к дереву в качестве ритуальной жертвы.

\- Но именно Джемма не дала пугалу схватить меня в первый раз – всадила в него пулю, - возразил Дин. – Если она хотела меня угробить, то ей достаточно было перестать меня спасать, - он присел на кровать. – А откуда у нас уверенность, что она связана с Желтоглазым? Кто сказал, что все демоны непременно заодно?

Дельный вопрос. Желтоглазый демон намеревался убить Дина, тут двух мнений быть не могло. А вот чего хотела Джемма – пока неясно.

\- Не знаю, Дин, у меня сейчас вообще ни в чем уверенности нет, - устало признался Сэм.

Дин сначала лишь хмуро зыркнул на него исподлобья, отвернулся было, но тут же передумал и вскинул голову, уже не тая от Сэма взгляда. Несказанные слова повисли в воздухе, вибрируя низкой печальной нотой где-то за гранью слышимости. Сэм, разгоняя наваждение, с трудом отвел глаза и снова уткнулся в ноут. Дин же так и сидел на кровати, то и дело беспокойно потирая руки.

\- Сэм, а есть способ загнать демона в ловушку? – вдруг спросил он.

Охотник тревожно покосился на него - чего это друг удумал?

\- Ну, они не могут пройти через соль, это ты знаешь… но заманить их внутрь соляного круга, да еще заставить великодушно дождаться, пока ты замкнешь линию… ты это к чему спрашиваешь?

\- Да просто подумал – у нас же теперь есть имя, - Дин многозначительно показал глазами на дневник, лежащий у Сэма под рукой, рядом с лэптопом. – А знание имени дает власть над демоном, верно? Вместо того чтобы следовать по этой сомнительной дорожке из хлебных крошек, можно ведь просто вызвать Джемму и заставить выложить все, что ей известно про отца.

\- У нас нет ее _настоящего_ имени, Дин. Ни один демон тебе добровольно его не скажет, именно по этой причине. Если ты примешься вызывать «Джемму», то в результате придет лишь дух настоящей Джеммы Паркер… если, конечно, она и правда мертва. Ведь возможно и то, что она все еще где-то там, в ловушке собственного тела, загнанная демоном в самый дальний угол своего «мясного костюма».

\- В дальний угол _чего_? – моргнул Дин.

\- Это… выражение такое, демоны так называют своих… ну… носителей. И среди охотников тоже прижилось... – до Сэма с запозданием дошло, что использовать это «выражение» при Дине – бесчувственно, как минимум…

\- Называют так тех, в кого вселились, ты имел в виду? – ровным голосом уточнил тот. – Своих _жертв_?

…жестоко, как максимум… и _вообще,_ нельзя так о людях – жертвах - говорить.

Неловкую паузу прервал Дин, уронив негромко, но очень веско:

\- Сэм, чтобы это ваше _выражение_ я слышал от тебя в первый и последний раз.

\- Да-да, конечно, - от души пообещал тот – он понимал, правда - _понимал_. – Прости.

Дин коротко кивнул, принимая извинение, и встал.

\- Так что получается - демон, продолжим называть его Джеммой, может быть где угодно, и нам с этим ничего не поделать? Наша стандартная ситуация, значит? Очешуеть.

\- Ну, как я и сказал, - можем продолжать следить за ее передвижениями, искать схему…

\- Отлично. Ну а пока… что скажешь, если мы оставим эту дыру за задним бампером?

\- Может, отдохнешь сначала? Давай по очереди, если ты…

\- Да я не усну, Сэм! Мне нужно… не знаю… куда-нибудь двигаться! Просто скажи – куда. Ты про какое-то дело говорил, что хочешь проверить – где это? В Висконсине? Вот и едем туда, - Дин, не теряя ни минуты, подхватил рюкзак и решительно устремился к выходу.

Сэм же стоял и колебался, пойманный в липкую паутину тревоги и сомнений. Но он по горькому опыту знал, что такого Дина – мечущегося, снедаемого жаждой немедленного действия – бесполезно останавливать, или он превратится в загнанного в угол дикого звереныша со всеми вытекающими последствиями. Защитить Дина Сэм не в состоянии, уговаривать его сейчас – затея дохлая, а заступать дорогу и становиться врагом… опять… Сэм не хотел. Проще какое-то время плыть по течению, стараясь перевести бурную энергию Дина в более мирное русло.

Пока Дин грузил вещи в Импалу, Сэм закончил паковаться и оделся поудобней, с учетом дальней дороги. Их предотъездная рутина уже давно стала привычной и в любой другой день шла бы как по маслу… но не сегодня. Сегодня она то и дело спотыкалась, как о камень посреди ровной дороги, о сумку с оружием, которую Дин два дня назад в пылу ссоры вышвырнул из багажника. Сэм не решался погрузить ее в машину потому, что Дин много раз, совершенно недвусмысленно и разными способами (ну, разве что ногу у колес не задирал) давал окружающим понять, что Импала – его личная и безраздельная собственность. Кто его знает, вдруг опять обидится, если Сэм начнет самоуправствовать. Дин тоже старательно обходил злополучную сумку стороной, вот и торчала она теперь на полу посреди комнаты, как бельмо на глазу. Все остальное уже давно перекочевало в машину, но Сэм стойко продолжал игнорировать свой мини-арсенал. Сдался в результате Дин – словно бы между прочим подхватил сумку, отнес к багажнику и разложил ее содержимое по нишам в оружейном отсеке. Разложил неправильно, не по своим местам, но Сэм мудро промолчал, прикинулся, что вообще туда не смотрит, и сел в Импалу.

Дин замешкался, взял зачем-то в руки бухту просоленной веревки и застыл над ней с отрешенным и грустным видом, медленно пропуская тугие витки сквозь пальцы. Сэм бы многое отдал, чтобы узнать, что за мысли бродят сейчас в этой бедовой голове, но решил оставить выяснение на потом, тем более что Дин наконец отмер и захлопнул крышку.

\- Ну ладно, Сусанин, - вздохнул он, плюхаясь за руль. – Куда теперь?

Пожалуй, сегодня Сэм и впрямь заслужил это прозвище. Маршрут к трассе он проложил длинный и путаный – окольными дорогами, грунтовками, полузаброшенными колеями. Видя такие меры предосторожности, Дин хотя бы перестал дергаться, и то хорошо. Сэм же не мог избавиться от царапающего ощущения – это все бесполезно, что бы он ни делал, демоны все равно будут висеть на хвосте, предугадывая каждый их шаг.

В глухой предрассветный час они завернули перекусить в подвернувшуюся по дороге круглосуточную кафешку, и заодно Сэм еще раз проверил, что там поделывает Джемма. Похоже, она рулила в другую сторону – на запад, а не на север, как они, - и Сэм вздохнул с некоторым облегчением. До того она околачивалась в Айове, в крохотном городке Сальвейшн, а теперь объявилась в Су-Фолсе, а это аж в Южной Дакоте. И снова – никаких необъяснимых или просто странных происшествий ей не сопутствовало. Фактически, Сэм так и не обнаружил ничего, хоть отдаленно смахивающего на сверхъестественное, на расстоянии дня езды от их с Дином местонахождения. Оставалось надеяться, что дело в Личбурге действительно окажется _делом_ настолько, что отвлечет напарника. Уж очень не хотелось Сэму отвечать на некоторые вопросы. С другой стороны, если там действительно нарисуется охота, то… то что?

Езды от Скотсберга в Индиане до Личбурга в Висконсине было семь с половиной часов, но Импала пролетела это расстояние всего за шесть. И все эти шесть часов Дин бессменно провел за рулем, вцепившись в него до побелевших костяшек. Из магнитолы исправно голосили то Led Zeppelin, то AC/DC – вот они-то всю дорогу сменялись по очереди. Под конец ошалевшему Сэму стало мерещиться, что "Highway to Hell" и "Stairway to Heaven" сошлись в сюрреалистичном поединке за право оккупировать салон Импалы.

Он честно старался не глазеть на Дина, когда редкие огни, попадающиеся на шоссе, на мгновение выхватывали из темноты его четкий профиль. Но за окном смотреть было решительно не на что, поэтому взгляд Сэма, а заодно и мысли, раз за разом неизменно возвращались к исходной точке - Дину.

Он подвел Дина. Снова. Целых полгода – ни единого намека на то, что за ними следят демоны, и Сэм потерял бдительность. Решил, что Дину достаточно лишь держаться тише воды, и все будет тип-топ, но стоило Сэму отвернуться, как адские твари сделали свой ход. Их двое, может, трое или даже больше. Или тут вообще все сложнее и действуют разные группировки… Такое вполне возможно. Но каковы бы ни были их планы, похоже, Винчестеры играли в них далеко не последнюю роль. А где в этой схеме Сэм и другие дети-экстрасенсы? Ведь не может быть совпадением, что его видения принялись прогрессировать так резко и, главное, «вовремя». Но пока все оставалось на уровне догадок, Сэм не видел резона грузить Дина своими домыслами. У парня и так предостаточно причин бояться каждой тени, а от Сэма толку - чуть, нет у него ответов, не хватает – ну же, признайся, бывалый охотник! - знаний и опыта. Ноль без палочки, вот кто он...

И вдобавок, умудрился-таки влипнуть в… ну, чем бы оно ни было… с Дином, тогда как пообещал – ни за что, никогда. Теперь все в разы усложнится, но повернуть назад уже не получится… даже если бы он захотел… даже если б _мог_. Да, Сэма разрывают противоречивые эмоции. Да, добавилось тревог и опасений. Но от одного только _воспоминания_ о том, что Дин заставил его пережить-почувствовать, внутри начинало сладко подрагивать. Пафосно прозвучит, но это лучшее, что произошло с ним за всю его жизнь. И да, Сэм хотел еще, хотел больше, но дело было не только в этом. Крепко засели в голове слова Дина: «Нам с тобой нужно что-то _кроме_ крови, размазанных кишок и зашитых ран. Что-то, ради чего мы будем оставаться людьми». Может, это оно самое и есть – то, что будет держать их на плаву… Про себя Сэм сказать с уверенностью пока не мог, а вот в Дине перемена тогда произошла мгновенная. И это оказалось захватывающе и удивительно – наблюдать Дина в своей стихии, уверенного и спокойного; напускная удаль и фанфаронство отброшены, как потерявшая необходимость маска. Такой разительный контраст с отсутствующим, далеким взглядом, который Сэм увидел вскоре после… Тень этого взгляда до сих пор там, в зеленых глазах, и это пугало Сэма больше, чем все демоны вместе взятые. Он бы все что угодно сделал, лишь бы не видеть больше у Дина такого лица.

Неясное беспокойство заставило Сэма попросить друга оставить в стороне Мэдисон, и к Личбургу они подъехали с юга, отнюдь не по шоссе. Остановились заправиться у озера Кегонза, и, пока Дин заливал бензин, Сэм забежал в магазин, рассудив, что им «заправка» нужна не меньше, чем Импале. Сэндвичи, печенье и побольше сиропа в Динов латте.

Паника, иррациональная, но от этого не менее острая, пронзила Сэма, когда, выйдя с полными руками еды, он не увидел Дина у машины. Да, уже через секунду он заметил его, на скамейке у озера, да еще и в обнимку с гитарой, но эта секунда стоила Сэму дорого. Вслед за испугом непонятно откуда накатило раздражение – наверняка тоже иррациональное, а потому подлежащее немедленному подавлению. Сэм подошел и встал за скамьей, засмотревшись, как озорной утренний ветерок играет короткими русыми прядями. Дин же тихонько перебирал струны и, казалось, ничего вокруг не замечал.

Но это только казалось, потому что он ничуть не удивился Сэмову присутствию за спиной, когда прислонил гитару к дощатому сидению и повернулся. Заприметив пакет с печеньками, Дин и обрадовался, и порядком изумился.  

\- Сегодня же не мой день рождения, нет? – с легким подозрением осведомился он.

\- Да ты их и без того чуть не каждый день лопаешь, - хмыкнул Сэм.

\- Угу, а ты ровно столько же по этому поводу сучишься.

\- Я не сучусь, - резонно возразил Сэм. – Просто… делюсь полезной диетологической информацией.

Дин фыркнул, забрал сверток с сэндвичем и с аппетитом принялся его уминать.

\- Как скажешь, Дженни Крейг,[1] \- невнятно пробубнил он, набив рот беконом.

Сэм уселся рядом, и завтрак они прикончили если не в спокойствии, то хоть в тишине. Сыто откинувшись на спинку, Дин почти умиротворенно залюбовался озерной гладью. Он глубоко вздохнул, медленно выдохнул, обмякла жесткая линия плеч – дикое напряжение последних часов понемногу отпускало.

\- Красиво тут, - заметил он. – Надо было тебе захватить свой альбом, нарисовал бы.

\- Я рисую по делу, а не потому что красиво, - ответил Сэм, почему-то чувствуя себя при этом неловко.

На губах Дина заиграла улыбка.

\- Да-а? А зачем тогда _меня_ рисовал? – добродушно поддел он, заглядывая Сэму в глаза.

Тот вспыхнул как маков цвет, чего от себя совершенно не ожидал. Отвечать не стал - все равно «правильного» ответа тут не было. Так что пусть Дин понимает, как хочет.

\- На вот, - сунул он ему кофе - _вместо ответа, ага_.

Дин отпил глоток и вздернул брови.

\- Двойная ваниль?

\- Что, слишком сладко? – Сэм весьма натурально прикинулся простачком. – Отнести назад и поменять?

\- Ни за что! – с жаром возразил Дин, собственнически прижимая стаканчик к груди.

Сэм еле сдержал улыбку.

Потягивая латте и безмятежно глазея на озеро, Дин закинул руку на спинку – как-то _чересчур_ небрежно. Сэм инстинктивно напрягся, но усилием воли заставил себя выдохнуть: это ведь просто Дин, и там, сзади, - просто его рука. И все же втихомолку мандражировал, не зная, что Дину взбредет в голову сделать через минуту, или две, или пять. Но тот… _ничего_ не делал. Не пытался придвинуться, дотронуться или приобнять, просто сидел и пил кофе, рука покоилась строго на том же самом месте, не касаясь, но удивительным образом передавая тепло и умиротворение. И Сэм на самом деле расслабился, растекся по скамейке и даже, к собственному удивлению, широко зевнул.

\- Надо бы номер снять, - лениво протянул он.

Дин шаловливо повел бровями, в глазах заплясали бесенята.

Но Сэм всегда все схватывал на лету, а в последние дни ему было чему поучиться. Теперь он ни за что не спутал бы показную браваду Дина, когда тот всего лишь пускал пыль в глаза, и спокойную непринужденность, когда он действительно бывал уверен в себе. Теперь Сэм легко видел разницу между беззаботным флиртом, который Дин щедро рассыпал игриво-щекотными искрами, и тягучим, жарким маревом, которым тот буквально спеленывал, когда действительно _хотел_. Сейчас это именно первое – Дин просто дурачится, как обычно, как всегда. Все нормально.

Поэтому Сэм с легким сердцем состроил положенную по сценарию гримасу и проворчал:

\- Чтобы _поспать_ , Дин.

\- Да, не помешало бы, - согласился тот, но не преминул вставить с нескрываемой издевкой: - И давай для разнообразия сегодня поступимся принципом и выберем не самый вшивый из клоповников? Хоть какое-то моральное удовлетворение, раз уж славы и почестей за спасение человеческих жизней нам не светит. Думаю, кредитные компании не обеднеют. Можешь смотреть на это так: они финансируют общественно полезную деятельность… просто не знают об этом.

Сэм усмехнулся идее, но пришлось напомнить другу о том, что не все так просто в этой жизни:

\- Каждая трансакция – это риск, Дин, а нам нельзя привлекать к себе внимание. Не хватало еще федералов на хвосте, вдобавок ко всему остальному.

\- Да понимаю я, - вздохнул тот. – Но я же не о номере в «Рице» прошу. Лишь что-нибудь с чистыми простынями, хорошим напором в душе и работающим обогревателем. И, черт побери, Сэм, почему я должен выклянчивать у тебя несчастный флакон с муссом?

Спину обдало утренним холодком – это Дин убрал руку и, сгорбившись, снова уставился на озеро.

Сэм нахмурился – ну почему Дин в таком свете все выставляет, словно… Да, у них есть разногласия по поводу, скажем так, _необходимости_ того или иного предмета, но Дина послушать, так Сэм деспот какой-то, с правом вето и всем прочим. С другой стороны… Сэм уже некоторое время назад понял: то, что он автоматически считает «общим ресурсом», для Дина - _«не мое»_ , и точка. А мусс этот… ведь что первым делом купил Дин на выигранные в баре - не так уж и _легко_ выигранные, между прочим, - деньги? Тот самый мусс. М-да… Наверное, Сэму стоит серьезно пересмотреть ситуацию и признать, что есть вещи, пустяковые для него, но _действительно_ важные для Дина. И Дин имеет право сам решать, что входит в этот список, а не отстаивать перед Сэмом каждый пункт.

А решение-то, по сути, совершенно несложное. Сэм выудил из кармана бумажник, быстренько прошерстил коллекцию кредиток и, найдя подходящую, постучал ею по руке Дина.

Тот оглянулся и недоуменно уставился на пластиковый прямоугольник.

\- Это чего?

\- То, что я давно должен был тебе дать… только… гм… - сглаживать неловкость шуткой – это по части Дина, но Сэм честно попытался: - Только не просади весь лимит на печенюшки.

К чести Дина, от неожиданности он оправился предельно быстро.

\- Какой такой лимит? – пошутил он, беря карточку и широко ухмыляясь… ну, Сэм _надеялся_ , что это была шутка. – Д. Грушка? [2] – протянул Дин, прочитав фамилию на кредитке. – Что у тебя за пунктик с ненашенскими именами, а, Сэм? Стыдишься своих шотландских предков или что?

Сэм возвел глаза к пасмурному небу.

\- Мог бы и оценить имечко, учитывая, где я его взял.

\- И где ж ты его взял? Дай угадаю: это был раздел в «Желтых страницах» … какой? Магазины с книгами для взрослых?

\- Композиторы и поэты-песенники.

Глумливое выражение с лица Дина как ветром сдуло. Он удивленно распахнул глазищи и приоткрыл рот – восторженный мальчишка, да и только. Потом воровато оглянулся по сторонам – не смотрит ли кто, - и протянул руку, поманив Сэма к себе.

\- Иди сюда, поближе, - хрипло выдохнул он.

Поцелуй был невинным, губы Дина всего лишь на пару мгновений мягко прижались к Сэмовым. Но Сэму вполне хватило, чтобы щекотно ударило в голову, повело, как от стакана ядреного шипучего сидра.

Дин же снова взялся за гитару и теперь с упоением мычал себе под нос что-то смутно знакомое. Как пить дать, прямо на ходу переделывал какую-то известную песню для своих, так сказать, личных нужд. Рифма и ритм при этом отчаянно хромали – а чего вы хотите на скорую руку? - но в целом получалось здорово. Задорно.

\- _И что же у нас в итоге?_

_Мы точно с тобой не в прогаре!_

_Ведь одна рука - в кармане,_

_А вторая бренчит на гитаре._  

 

Дин усмехнулся и для наглядности приподнял упомянутый инструмент.

 

\- _Непоседа я, но заботлив,_

_Трус по жизни, но в драке - ковбой,_

_Придурок, тут не поспоришь,_

_Но зато как хорош собой!_  

 

Это он сопроводил озорным подмигиванием.

 

\- _И что же у нас в итоге?_

_Фиг знает, все как-то мутно_

_Но одна рука - в кармане,_

_А вторая сигналит «Круто!»_

_Смеюсь, хотя мне и грустно._

_Пашу, хоть и падаю с ног._

 

_Бреду впотьмах, но надеюсь_

_Прийти к тебе на порог._

_И что же у нас в итоге?_

_Опять ни хрена не понять._

_Но одна рука - в кармане,_

_А вторая сигналит «Дай пять!»_  

 

\- Давай сюда пять, Сэм, - он вскинул ладонь, и Сэм выполнил требуемое, звонко хлопнув по ней.

Дин сверкнул улыбкой и повторил припев:

 

\- _И что же у нас в итоге?_

_Мы точно с тобой не в прогаре! Нет-нет!_

_Ведь одна рука - в кармане,_

_А вторая бренчит на гитаре._ [3]

 

 

[1]Дженни Крейг – основательница известной в Штатах австралийской компании Jenny Craig, Inc., специализирующейся на диетическом питании и программам по похудению.

[2]Джей Грушка - композитор, автор многих саундтреков в «Сверхъестественном» (можно посмотреть и послушать тут: http://www.allmusic.com/album/supernatural-seasons-1-5-original-television-soundtrack-mw0002060048)

[3]Дин весьма вольно обошелся с песней Аланис Моррисетт «Hand In My Pocket», ну а я, в свою очередь, тоже не особо стеснялась при переводе. :D Что получилось, то получилось.

p


	3. Глава 3

_**30 апреля 1976 г, пятница** _

Он этого не планировал. В первый раз. Просто мальчишка попытался удрать, а он не хотел отпускать. Пацаненок отбивался прямо-таки исступленно - удивительно для такой мелюзги. Ему же понравилось ощущение собственной власти: столько отчаянных усилий, яростных попыток вырваться, а все бесполезно, потому что он держит крепко, очень крепко. Он даже подстрекал мальчишку сопротивляться – встряхивал и дергал туда-сюда. Их семья держала кур, и отец показывал, как нужно сворачивать им шеи. Процесс завораживал контрастом: панический клекот, беспомощное трепыхание, а потом – короткое «хрясь» и абсолютная неподвижность. С мальчишкой получилось точно так же. Невелика оказалась разница между домашней живностью и человечком, хотя хруст сломанных позвонков получился громче и потому доставил больше удовольствия. Он почувствовал тогда, как разом обмякло в его руках тело, услышал последний судорожный глоток воздуха – рваный вдох, потом долгий-долгий выдох, - а сердце, которое только что бешено колотилось, чуть помедлило, словно не веря, и замерло. Он бы рад был и дальше держать мальчонку, дожидаясь, пока тот не застынет, но обстоятельства этому не способствовали. Вот в следующий раз он спланирует все так, чтобы времени оставалось достаточно…

Избавиться от тела тоже оказалось до смешного просто. Он завернул его в кусок брезента вместе с несколькими тяжелыми каменюками и без лишних затей утопил в озере. А на память забрал себе подвеску со святым Христофором. Сорванная цепочка оставила на шее парнишки след, яркий и красный, словно тот был еще жив, словно по венам еще бежала кровь, хотя на самом деле – нет, уже нет. Подвеску он сунул тогда в карман – это потом, позже, он починит сломанное звено и будет носить кулончик на груди. До сих пор носит.

Мальчишку, конечно, искали, но так и не нашли – ни тела, ни свидетелей, ни улик. Никто так никогда и не узнал, что сталось с Дональдом Хелфером.

. . .

Пацаны постарше и посильнее вечно докапывались до Донни и руки распускали частенько, так что это был далеко не первый раз. Вот чего Донни не ожидал – что он станет последним. Началось все как обычно: его схватили и поволокли, он брыкался и отбивался изо всех сил, но без особого успеха. Пару раз Донни все же куда-то чувствительно заехал обидчику, и тот отшвырнул его на землю, но вскочить и удрать Донни не успел. И только когда его принялись безжалостно возить лицом по влажной, вонючей глине, а мелкие камни и палки расцарапали щеки и нос, – тогда Донни понял, что тут что-то не так. Никто не ржал над ним, никто не глумился, слышно было лишь натужное кряхтение и тяжелое дыхание напавшего, крепкие пальцы до боли впивались в плечи и шею и отпускать явно не собирались. И еще одно Донни понял в тот момент – оказывается, до этого он никогда в жизни по-настоящему не боялся. Страх – всамделишний, давящий, ледяной - пришел сейчас. Он отчаянно забился, и плевать на боль в вывернутых руках, на острую резь в груди при каждом вздохе, на разодранные в кровь ладони и коленки.

Оборвалось все внезапно. Донни услышал громкий хруст и вдруг почувствовал - свободен! Никто не держит! Он вскочил и рванул прочь, несся пулей, и в груди больше не резало, в боку не кололо… вообще нигде ничего не болело. Промелькнул мимо лес, потом дорога, улицы – Донни едва все это замечал и уж точно не задавался вопросом, почему он не слышит торопливого топанья собственных ног или почему все вокруг так чуднό выглядит: чересчур ярко и отчетливо, но в то же время будто затянуто мутной дымкой.

Первым делом он забежал домой, но никого не нашел. Потом пригляделся и сообразил, что все они там, только превратились в странные светлые тени, такие же размыто-резкие, как и все остальное. Они его не слышали. Он говорил, звал, кричал – его не слышали… Ну да, все понятно! Это он спит. Просто спит, и ему снится такой странный сон. Бояться нечего. И потому он не испугался, когда вдруг опять очутился на лесном берегу и увидел, как _тот парень_ заматывает его, Донни, в какую-то тряпку и скидывает в озеро. И даже когда оказался под водой, медленно опускаясь на дно вместе с самим собой, – уже не боялся. Он глядел, как сверток медленно и бесцельно дрейфует вдоль неровного дна, покачиваясь в небольших водоворотах, пока наконец его не утянуло течением в глубокую расселину, где он и остался. И тогда Донни стал ждать пробуждения.

Он видел, как его дом наводнили люди в полицейской форме, потом они ушли, но заявились другие – без формы и с блокнотами. Папа на них сначала просто злился, а потом совсем взбесился, а мама все плакала и плакала. Бабушка старалась ее утешить, хотя у самой тоже текли слезы. Донни пробовал заговорить с ними, сказать, чтобы не волновались так, ведь это всего лишь сон, но они не слышали. Еще какие-то люди приходили и уходили: некоторые были печальны, некоторые озабочены, попадались и обычные любопытствующие, и в большинстве своем визитеры не знали толком, как себя вести и что говорить. Но в конце концов они все неизменно уходили, и оставалась белесая пустота, тут же заполняемая тишиной, ожиданием и неизвестностью.

В те часы, когда мама сидела неподвижно, слепо глядя перед собой, Донни опускался перед ней на колени.  
\- Я здесь, мамочка, - твердил он, но она не видела его, не чувствовала, как он гладит ее по щекам, как кладет на колено руку. Ему быстро пришлось оставить попытки ее обнять.

Сюзи тоже печалилась. Иногда Донни заставал ее в саду, она неотрывно смотрела через забор в их двор, на то дерево, под которым они закопали свою капсулу времени. Она не плакала, но порой ее огромные голубые глаза начинали блестеть так ярко, что Донни сразу вспоминались лучи солнца, слепящими «зайчиками» заплясавшие по озерной ряби, когда вода приняла в себя сверток с его телом.  
\- Сюзи, все хорошо, это просто сон, - мягко утешал он, и однажды ему показалось, что девочка его услышала – она недоуменно обернулась и чуть нахмурилась, но увидеть – не увидела, глядела прямо сквозь Донни. – Все будет в порядке, - добавил он как всегда. - Я скоро проснусь.

Но он не просыпался.

Иногда Донни снова переносился к озеру или вообще в него. Бывало и так, что его выдергивало куда-то в другие места, в города, которых он не знал, и приходилось наблюдать, как _тот парень_ то закапывает в яме другой, похожий, сверток, то сбрасывает еще один такой же в овраг, то прячет в каменоломне. Парень с каждым разом становился заметно старше, а на его шее неизменно болталась подвеска со святым Христофором. Украденная у Донни. Тот злился, пытался сдернуть кулон, но так и не смог ухватить, как ни старался – бестолковые, бесполезные во сне пальцы проходили сквозь серебристый кругляш.

Детей он тоже видел – тех, что убегали от обидчика, наконец-то освободившись. Но вот _куда_ они убегали, Донни так и не разобрался. И, кажется, никто из них его не замечал. Но _бежали_ не все люди. Бабушка, например, - нет. Она просто уснула однажды, а потом проснулась и тут же куда-то подевалась. Старая миссис Дженкинс, что жила напротив них, через дорогу, просто неудачно упала и тоже никуда не бежала потом. Папа Донни как-то пожаловался, что в груди сильно печет и… проснулся. Донни показалось, что папа на мгновение его увидел – в глазах мелькнуло узнавание, он даже хотел улыбнуться, но не успел – тоже исчез. Все просыпались рано или поздно, все, кроме Донни. Словно ему нужно было сначала дождаться чего-то – вот только чего?

Вскоре у его дома появилась большая доска с надписью «ПРОДАЕТСЯ», а мама принялась паковать вещи по коробкам. Донни так орал на грузчиков, которые деловито упихивали все в фургон, и маме кричал, когда та садилась в машину, но она все равно уехала. Один за другим люди, которых Донни знал и любил, так или иначе уходили. И однажды, понял он, уйдут все.

В дом, где он вырос, вселились сначала одни чужаки, затем они съехали, появились другие. Третьей по счету семьей, сменившейся здесь, стала женщина с дочкой. Женщина показалась Донни смутно знакомой, потом он ее признал – она помогала в книжном магазине, куда он любил заглядывать. Ну, раньше. Тогда она сама была еще девочкой. А теперь у нее дочь почти такого же возраста. Она напоминала Сюзи – те же карамельного цвета волосы и голубые глаза. Но только напоминала, потому сравниться с красотой Сюзи не мог никто, пусть даже в ее волосах нынче стала проглядывать седина, и на дерево она смотрит очень редко.

Однажды доска с надписью появилась и у дома Сюзи. Когда она уезжала, Донни бежал вслед за машиной, плакал и звал, но она так и не услышала, не оглянулась. Он бежал сколько мог, потом остановился и тоскливо смотрел, как удаляется по дороге автомобиль. Ему казалось, что он стал похож на мыльный пузырь: тонкий и пустой внутри, только тронь – и все, бабах. Он возвратился к себе во двор и бросил последний безнадежный взгляд на дом, который оставила Сюзи. Повернулся и… оказался нос к носу с той самой новоприбывшей девочкой. Она стояла и смотрела. _На него._

Он, моргая, уставился в ответ, боясь поверить, но наконец набрался смелости и осторожно спросил:  
\- Ты меня видишь?


	4. Глава 4

\- Сто восемьдесят! – горделиво провозгласил Дин, с довольной ухмылкой передавая Сэму дротики.

Тот впечатленно покивал и, в свою очередь, занял место у линии. А что, не исключено, что эту партию в дартс Дин выиграет. Ну, или не так уж сильно проиграет. Тем более, Сэм сегодня витает в облаках и промахивается по утроенной двадцатке чаще, чем положено.

\- Сэм, серьезно - медиум? И поэтому мы здесь? – теперь, когда Дин отвлекся от игры, можно было приступить к выяснению деталей дела. – Что, мы теперь еще и надувал разоблачаем?

\- В полиции к ней относятся вполне серьезно. Она помогла закрыть несколько дел с пропавшими без вести.

Первый дротик послушно воткнулся аккурат во внутреннее кольцо – есть тройной!

\- Да, но чтоб настоящий экстрасенс? Сколько их вообще по стране – десяток, два?

\- Настоящих? С таким мощным даром? Думаю, еще меньше.

Следующий бросок пришелся на двойную двадцатку, и теперь Сэма от победы отделяло тридцать четыре очка.

\- Хм, - Дин с энтузиазмом откусил от бургера большой кусман и заполировал его пивом. – Все равно. Никаких монстров тут нет. Если эта женщина помогает копам на манер Эллисон Дюбуа, тебе–то что за дело?[1]

Сэм, судя по промелькнувшему на лице недоумению, понятия не имел, что за Дюбуа такая, но выяснять это желанием явно не горел.

\- На самом деле никто до сих пор не может объяснить, откуда берутся экстрасенсорные способности и что собой представляют. Они проявляются по-разному и при различных обстоятельствах. Некоторые люди такими рождаются. Иногда прослеживается передача дара по наследству, целыми поколениями. Бывает - человек переживет сильное потрясение и после этого становится более восприимчивым к парапсихическим колебаниям… опасность предчувствует, беду и все такое… - сжав губы, Сэм прицелился в двойное семнадцать, промахнулся и добавил словно между прочим: – А еще это может быть признаком одержимости демоном.

У Дина моментально подвело желудок, и хрустящая, румяная картошка-фри замерла на полпути ко рту. Но… не пропадать же, в самом деле, добру! Дин сделал над собой усилие, глянул на золотистую «соломинку» чуть ли не с вызовом, запихал в рот и проглотил. Поджаристый кусочек теркой прошелся по горлу и, если верить ощущениям, до места назначения не добрался, а встал колом по дороге. Так вот что Сэм собирался ехать и проверять, пока Дин болтался в Бёркитсвилле… Дин молча забрал у друга дротики и замер перед доской, тщательно выцеливая тройную двадцатку. Очень важно сейчас не промазать. Дин затаил дыхание и метнул дротик в цель. Есть! Оставалось выбить сорок – и победа у него в кармане.

\- Значит, ты собирался охотиться на нашего демона без меня? – отчеканил он, понижая голос, но не градус негодования.

\- Не на «нашего», Дин, просто – на демона. Да и это еще вилами по воде писано.

\- Угу…

Двойное пять. _Зараза_.

\- Тут, скорее всего, и дела-то нет никакого, - продолжал оправдываться Сэм. – Это же я наобум взялся.

Может, и так. И все же факт остается фактом – _взялся_ Сэм за это в отсутствие Дина. Он давно подозревал: Сэм намеренно избегает Желтоглазого, не дает пересечься их дорожкам – и только из-за него, Дина. Защищает его, прячет. И вот вам доказательство.

Дин прицелился в двойное пятнадцать, но рука не слушалась, подрагивала, и дротик пришлось опустить.

\- А раньше сказать не мог, Сэм? – он с досадой тряхнул головой. – Мы с самого начала могли бы искать и в этом направлении тоже, если бы ты, блин, хоть словом обмолвился!

Тот хотел было что-то ответить – то ли возразить, то ли опять оправдаться, - но захлопнул рот и промолчал, густо залившись краской. У Дина у самого щеки горели, но совсем по другой причине.

\- Сэм, хватит уже меня ватой обкладывать, завязывай с этим. Хотя бы потому, что все равно без толку, об остальных причинах я, так уж и быть, говорить не буду. Мы ведь убедились – они меня по-любому найдут, это лишь вопрос времени... если мы не отловим их первыми. Полгода - и ничего, Сэм. Идти наобум - ладно, нам не привыкать. Рисковать придется – значит, будем.

Дин развернулся к мишени. Сосредоточился. Прицелился. Попал.

\- Ну, Сэм, глянь-ка на это! – с деланым весельем воскликнул он. – Ты мне проиграл первоочередность в душ на всю неделю.

Не хотел Дин снова ссориться, поэтому затолкал поглубже поднимающуюся горячим комком злость и схватился за недоеденный бургер. Но встречаться сейчас с Сэмом глазами – выше его сил, и потому он старался смотреть куда угодно, только не в лицо парню. В итоге уставился на его руки… на длинные, беспокойно подрагивающие пальцы… едва заметно, но Дин-то _видел_. Он удивленно поднял голову, но тут уже Сэм поспешно ушел от испытующего взгляда - отвернулся и нарочито откашлялся.

\- Понимаешь, в чем штука, Дин, я не уверен, что дело в женщине, - сказал он, круто выводя разговор на деловые рельсы. – В самых первых отчетах я наткнулся на упоминание, что местонахождение тел полиции указывал _ребенок_. Но хоть копы и подтверждают факт, что найти останки им _помогли_ , но напрочь отрицают, что работали с медиумом.

\- То есть еще как работали, - сделал Дин ехидный вывод.

Сэм пожал плечами.

\- Позже они все-таки признали, что с этими «висяками» им помогала некая женщина, но ничего конкретного не сообщили.

\- Зачем же вводить в историю какую-то «левую» личность?

\- Думаю, она понадобилась, чтобы оградить от нежелательного внимания прессы того ребенка.

Дин хмыкнул. Что ж, это имело смысл.

\- Но, Сэм… ребенок? Ты что, собираешься прогнать малыша через ритуал экзорцизма?

\- Не знаю… Я ведь сказал уже – это, может, вообще пустышка. Но если одержимость… ты же не хочешь оставить демона _там_ , верно?

Дин отложил бургер – аппетит был испорчен окончательно и бесповоротно.

\- Ладно. Откуда планируешь начать?

***

Дин, конечно, красиво завернул насчет «рисковать придется – значит, будем». Но, говоря это, он имел в виду вовсе не незаконное проникновение в морг окружного бюро судмедэкспертизы. Однако, первое слово дороже второго, поэтому теперь Дин помалкивал в тряпочку, хотя сказать хотелось много чего. Тем более что возиться со строптивым замком Сэм предоставил ему, а сам нетерпеливо переминался рядом – в жмущей подмышками куртке уборщика и со шваброй наперевес.

\- Дин, быстрее! – прошипел он.

\- Пытаюсь! – огрызнулся тот. – Я ж не виноват, что у тебя отмычка погнута!

Фыркнув, Сэм обхватил руку Дина. Момент был совсем не подходящий, и все же Дин на секунду завис, такой теплой была ладонь и уверенным - прикосновение. Он поднял взгляд – ореховые глаза сообщника по взлому были сосредоточенно прищурены, пока тот твердо направлял движения Диновых пальцев. Послышался тихий металлический щелчок, и Дин шало усмехнулся:

\- Надо же, ты купился… вот не ожидал.

\- Ты… - лоб Сэма прорезали озадаченные морщинки, - ты… просто за руки хотел подержаться, что ли? – изумленно выпалил он.

\- Возможно, - Дин заговорщицки подмигнул ему и толкнул дверь.

Пусть гадает.

Сэм закатил глаза, подхватил ведро со шваброй и протиснулся мимо него внутрь. Дин плотно прикрыл тяжелую створку и обернулся: напарник времени не терял и уже тянул на себя первый из стальных ящиков.

Тот выкатился с едва слышным печальным шорохом, и балагурить моментально расхотелось. У Дина перехватило горло. На холодном сером металле жалко скрючился маленький скелет. Ребенок…

\- Сколько же ему…?

\- Четыре или пять, не больше.

Во рту стало царапающе-сухо и до тошноты мерзко.

\- Все жертвы – дети? – Дин с трудом выталкивал увязающие слова, чувствуя, как от лица отливает кровь.

Сэм пристально глянул на него – точно просканировал - и ровным голосом распорядился:

\- Дин, сторожи дверь. Твоя задача – следить, чтобы никто нам не помешал. Я пока осмотрю тут все и покопаюсь в файлах. Если кто-нибудь сюда пойдет, свистни мне.

Конечно, Дин понял, что и зачем делал Сэм. Но спорить не стал. Чудовища из ночных кошмаров, внезапно обретшие плоть, уже стали делом привычным, к виду крови и изувеченных тел Дин понемногу притерпелся. Но это… Это другое. Нечто такое, к чему притерпеться невозможно. А если и возможно, то Дин не хотел. Он бросил короткий взгляд на Сэма – тот один за другим выдвигал ящики и отстраненно изучал… то, что внутри. Как он так может?! Пожалуй, Дин только сейчас начал проникаться давешним предупреждением друга - о том, что делает с людьми охота на монстров. Вот от чего Сэм так стремился его оградить… От _этого_.

Дин прислонился плечом к стене и осторожно раздвинул жалюзи – коридор пуст, холл тоже.

У него всегда сердце сжималось – до острого, болезненного спазма, - если что-то плохое случалось с детьми. Почему? Ответа Дин не знал. Не сказать, чтобы он часто имел с ними дело. Даже если напряжется, едва ли сможет назвать хотя бы трех знакомых малышей. Он - единственный сын у родителей и вообще самый младший в целом семействе; ближайшие по возрасту кузены - на тринадцать лет его старше. В детстве Дин не слишком хорошо сходился со сверстниками, всегда держался на отшибе, один, как не пришей кобыле хвост. Слишком обидчивый, резкий. Подначить такого – нефиг делать. Еще и ростом не вышел. Легкая мишень. Так и шло до старшей школы, где он вытянулся, раздался, плотно занялся спортом, и девчонки начали заглядываться – вот тогда его и приняли в «свои». Так что нет, маленьких детей в жизни Дина особо не наблюдалось. Разве что засчитать младшего братишку, которого он сам себе придумал. Сколько Дину было тогда? Девять.

Он снова покосился на Сэма. Тот закончил с телами – слава богу! – и теперь колдовал над компьютером. Да жути быстро у него это дело, хакнуть пароль, выходило.

\- Как продвигается, Сэмми?

_Упс…_

Сэм сердито зыркнул из-под отросшей челки. Такое выражение на его лице Дин про себя именовал «предстервозным». В целом, Сэм уже выработал иммунитет к этому уменьшительному от своего имени и огрызался редко. Только если вожжа под хвост попадала. Вот как сейчас.

\- Дин, сколько раз повторять? Сэмми – двенадцатилетний толстячок, а я - _Сэм_!

Дин независимо пожал плечами. Вообще-то, Сэмми было пять, но кто ж вам считает?

Сэм тем временем вернулся к общению с техникой. Пощелкав немного «мышкой», он черкнул что-то в своем блокноте, выключил компьютер и шагнул к двери, на ходу хлопнув Дина по плечу. Так никем и не замеченные, они без задержек и в полном молчании выбрались из здания. Сэм открыл рот, только когда Импала отъехала на приличное расстояние.

\- Я нашел имя и адрес женщины. Энни Эккер. Недавно овдовела. Хозяйка книжного магазина и кафетерия. Туда и пойдем, лучшего места, чтоб с ней поговорить, не придумаешь. Дочь зовут Талия, одиннадцать лет. Ходит в городскую начальную школу.

\- А что-нибудь про тела? Есть инфа, почему они?.. Какая между ними связь? Ну, кроме?..

Сэм поколебался, выдохнул сквозь зубы с каким-то шипящим присвистом и ответил:

\- Они все разного возраста, от четырех до одиннадцати. Патанатомы определили, что первая жертва была убита почти тридцать лет назад, а последняя - три-три с половиной года. Тела найдены в разных частях округа, регулярности в убийствах не прослеживается, промежутки неравномерны. Более свежие останки хорошо сохранились. Все органы на месте. Нет ни укусов, ни следов от когтей. Причина смерти одинакова – сломана шея. Тот же убийца. Тот же почерк.

Дин нахмурился, мысленно листая Сэмов дневник и перебирая известных ему тварей. Ничего под названный «почерк» не подходило.

\- Так что, это монстр? – сдался в итоге он.

\- Еще какой, - глухо откликнулся Сэм.

\- Какого рода?

\- Человеческого.

***

_Дин заглянул под кровать. Бейсбольная перчатка, футбольный мяч, старый игрушечный клоун, несколько кассет, стопка комиксов и его тетрадь со стихами. Никаких монстров._

_\- Там никого нет, Сэмми, - он прошел к стенному шкафу, открыл створку и показал малышу: - Видишь? Никаких монстров._

_\- Но они же могут сюда пробраться, Ди! – тихонько возразил съежившийся в изголовье кровати Сэмми. Ему было страшно. Ему всегда страшно. – Они везде, они прямо из воздуха могут появляться._

_Дин шустро забрался на постель, обнял мальчонку и притянул к себе под бок._

_\- Сэмми, чудищ на самом деле не бывает, - убежденно произнес он._

_\- Бывают!_

_\- Ты видел когда-нибудь? Настоящее чудовище?_

_Сэмми покусал пухлую нижнюю губу._

_\- Мне кажется, да, - прошептал он._

_\- Когда?_

_\- Еще совсем маленьким._

_Ишь ты,_ маленьким _… Дин провел ладонью по рту, чтобы спрятать улыбку._

_\- И какой же он?_

_\- Как человек, только глаза страшные._

_\- Так, может, это и был человек._

_\- Нет! - вскидываясь, уверенно возразил Сэмми, но вмиг растерял запал и добавил едва слышно, с содроганием: - Он мне до сих пор снится иногда, в плохих снах._

_Дин покрепче прижал к себе испуганного малыша и ласково пригладил непослушные вихры на макушке._

_\- Вот именно, Сэмми, это всего-навсего плохой сон, и больше ничего._

_Но тот целеустремленно вывернулся из рук._

_\- Нужно насыпать соль, - заявил он._

_\- Соль? – удивился Дин._

_\- Вдоль всех дверей и окон. Так они не смогут зайти._

_Дин слышал, есть поверье: бросишь через плечо щепотку соли - отгонишь сатану. Наверное, отсюда и растут ноги у странной идеи Сэмми. А еще Дин очень живо представил, что скажет мама, обнаружив, что он рассыпал соль по всему дому._

_\- Нет, Сэмми, я не могу. Мне влетит._

_\- Тогда только тут, в комнате. Дин, пожалуйста._

_Дин состроил оч-чень серьезную мину._

_\- Но ведь тогда чудища доберутся до мамы с папой, - поддел он._

_\- Твой папа большой и сильный, он их одолеет._

_-_ Наш _папа, Сэмми, - поправил Дин._

_Малыш в замешательстве сдвинул брови и призадумался._

_\- Взрослые могут справиться с монстрами, - решил обобщить он. – А вот до нас они доберутся запросто. До меня доберутся! Пожалуйста, ну Ди-и!_

_Глаза у Сэмми синие-синие, Дин ни у кого больше такого цвета не встречал. И когда малыш вот так распахивал их на пол-лица, умоляюще и проникновенно, шансов устоять у Дина не было. Может, в этой теплой лазури крылась сила сродни джедайской, кто знает. Отказать ему невозможно, все равно что сказать «нет» трогательно-пушистому зайчонку или грустному щенку. Поэтому Дин вздохнул, неохотно выпустил теплый комочек из объятий и встал с кровати, хотя и не преминул бросить на братишку осуждающий взгляд._

_\- Вот опять мне из-за тебя попадет, - пожаловался он._

_Дину в жизни не забыть выволочку, которую устроил ему отец за то, что он, по наущению Сэмми, выцарапал их инициалы на внутренней обшивке Импалы. И все же он спустился на первый этаж, бесшумно ступая босыми ногами, прокрался мимо гостиной, где припозднившиеся родители смотрели какой-то фильм. Коробка с солью, Дин знал, стояла в кухонном шкафу на верхней полке. Просто так не достать, пришлось пододвигать стул. Телевизор работал громко, поэтому тихого скрежета ножек по полу никто не услышал. Пробираясь с добычей обратно, Дин уже было поздравил себя с успешно выполненной операцией, когда, прошмыгнув на лестничную площадку, налетел прямиком на отца, чуть не оттоптав ему ноги._

_\- Дин, ты почему не в постели? – скорее удивленно, чем недовольно, начал тот, и тут заметил коробку. – Зачем тебе соль понадобилась?_

_Дин растерянно хватанул ртом воздух. При всей своей изобретательности он не мог вот так с ходу придумать уважительную причину, по которой ему потребовалось посреди ночи умыкнуть в спальню упаковку соли, и потому выпалил:_

_\- Сэмми попросил…_

_К сожалению, он забыл на секунду, что объяснять что-то папе, начиная со слова «Сэмми», - себе дороже._

_Так и вышло. Отец сердито фыркнул._

_\- Дин, сколько раз я тебе говорил, чтобы ты не валил на Сэмми свои проделки?_

_\- Я не валю, пап! Он боялся чудовищ и попросил принести соль, чтобы насыпать ее у дверей и окон – тогда они не войдут._

_Отец моргнул и раздраженным жестом запустил руку в волосы._

_\- Перестань, Дин, - отрезал он. – Ты прекрасно знаешь, что никаких чудовищ не существует._

_\- Да, пап, конечно, я знаю! – с жаром согласился тот. - Именно так и сказал Сэмми, а он мне не верит!_

_Вздохнув, отец забрал у Дина коробку с солью и крепко взял его за плечо._

_\- Пойдем. Ложись-ка спать, - велел он, препровождая сына обратно в спальню и укладывая в кровать. – А Сэмми скажи, что в этом доме монстров нет и не будет. Я их сюда не впущу. Слышишь? И, кроме того, помнишь, что каждый вечер говорит тебе мама?_

_\- Что ангелы за мной присматривают._

_\- Точно, - папа укрыл Дина одеялом, подоткнул края, вытащил из-под бока подушку и вернул ее на место, в изголовье. – Хватит с подушкой обниматься, ты уже не маленький. И пора тебе вырасти из этой ребячьей чепухи, - он наклонился и поцеловал Дина в лоб. – Спокойной ночи. Засыпай._

_Он повернулся к двери, но Дин окликнул, останавливая:_

_\- Пап…?_

_\- Что, сынок? – оглянулся тот._

_\- А ангелы существуют?_

_Отец помялся и глубоко вздохнул._

_\- Ну… твоя мама так говорит, верно?_

_\- Верно, - с долей сомнения откликнулся Дин._

_\- Ну, вот… Спокойной ночи, сынок, - он выключил свет и вышел._

_Как только дверь за отцом закрылась, Сэмми ужом проскользнул к Дину под одеяло. Он дрожал как осиновый лист._

_\- Не бойся, Сэмми. Я за тобой присмотрю. Всегда-всегда, - пообещал Дин. – И папа за нами всеми присмотрит, - он притянул малыша поближе и уложил лохматую головку к себе на грудь. Шли минуты, и загнанное дыхание Сэмми стало успокаиваться, выравниваться._

_\- Ди, а я слышу, как твое сердце бьется, - сонно пробормотал он и сладко зевнул._

 

[1]Эллисон Дюбуа - медиум и экстрасенс, получила известность, создав частное сыскное агентство, раскрыла несколько громких убийств и других преступлений. Стала прототипом героини сериала «Медиум». 


	5. Глава 5

«…Tears and fears and feeling proud

to say "I love you" right out loud;

dreams and schemes and circus crowds:

I've looked at life that way» [1]

      [Жизнь для меня – пустые мечты и толпы комедиантов,

      А еще страх, и слезы, и гордость от слов «Люблю тебя»]

Весь вечер на небе собирались тучи, грозя непогодой, и вот сейчас по оконному стеклу слезинками побежали первые капли. В душе тоже шумела вода, ее журчание смешивалось с редким перестуком дождя, и, если не выглядывать, то легко вообразить, что там, снаружи, хлещет настоящий ливень. Дину отчего-то пришли в голову слова, которые как-то раз обронил Сэм: «Вокруг столько всякого зла, что иногда мне кажется – я могу в нем утонуть». Может, поэтому Сэм и застревает частенько в ванной. Смыть с себя пытается…

«But now old friends are acting strange.

They shake their heads; they say I've changed.

Well, something's lost, but something's gained

in living, every day»

   [Старые приятели косятся и качают головой,

   Говоря, что я изменилась.

   Что ж, что-то теряешь, а что-то находишь –

   Каждый день, пока живешь]

Дин перевел взгляд на закрытую дверь, из-за которой доносился равномерный плеск. Может, права Джони Митчелл, и он в самом деле каждый день что-то такое находит… только сам не замечает. Пока Дин лишь явственно ощущал, что _теряет_ – день за днем понемногу, по капле теряет тот мир, который был ему ясен и понятен. Чем дальше, тем сильнее размывались границы между реальностью и вымыслом – точнее, тем, что он привык считать вымыслом. Стиралась разница между правильным и неправильным, а после Бёркиствилля и теперь еще тех жутких стальных ящиков с останками погибших детей приходилось срочно вносить поправки в понятие «монстр». Дин предполагал – надеялся! – что урод, убивший ребятишек, окажется пусть и человеком внешне, но с засевшем внутри исчадьем ада. Но Сэм, похоже, так не считал, и Дину от этого становилось только паршивее. Эта тварь «человеческого рода» была омерзительней всех чудовищ, которых ему уже довелось повидать. Демонов и монстров Дин понимал. Люди – чокнутые.

А Сэм уцепился, что твой бульдог, за связь этих страшных находок с одиннадцатилетней девочкой и теперь будет рыть, пока не раскопает, откуда та узнала о телах и убийствах. Завтра утром они поедут в магазин к ее матери… и Дин молился втихомолку небесам, чтобы Талия Эккер оказалась рядовым случаем – слабым, ничем особо не примечательным экстрасенсом. Потому что он точно не выдержит, если придется увидеть воплощение в реальность сценария «Изгоняющего дьявола», где вместо актрисы Линды Блэр – вполне настоящая Талия.[2]

 Дин дернул шнур, и жалюзи закрылись с тихим шорохом, на время пряча от остальных их с Сэмом маленький мирок. Он перепроверил соляные дорожки и переставил рюкзак поближе к изголовью кровати так, чтобы в случае чего святая вода оказалась под рукой. С этой же целью на тумбочку лег пистолет. Включив ноут, Дин глянул, что нового принесла им в клювике Сэмова программа слежения. Оказалось, ничего. Джемма словно в воду канула. Интересно, как она это делает – появляется и пропадает с радара, будто по щелчку пальцев мага.

 Вздохнув, Дин решил не маяться бездельем, а заняться своей физической формой, и немного поразминался. Потом прибавил температуру на обогревателе и скинул пропотевшую одежду – всю, включая носки и трусы. Всему этому самое место в мешке для прачечной, а никак не на нем, Дине. Он натянул чистые боксеры, вырубил надоевшее радио и принялся мучить пульт от телека в поисках чего-нибудь веселого и жизнеутверждающего, чтобы не про демонов и не про серийных убийц. Первые три канала показывали «CSI: Место преступления», хорошо хоть, серии разные, и все равно подозрительно смахивало на заговор. Четвертым оказался религиозный канал, на пятом шла реклама… Полиция гонится за преступником… Резка для салата... Судебный процесс… Проповедник… Велотренажер… Рыдающая конкурсантка… Вскрытие... Проповедник... Проповедник... Копы... Велосипед… Чье-то декольте… Стоп.

 Живописно расположившись на фоне аффогато и пирожных, Дженнифер Лав Хьюитт и ее не менее фигуристая «помощница по магазину» с жаром обсуждали бесчинства призрака, кровно обидевшегося за тотальную перестройку дома, где он – так получилось – обитал.[3] Дин поколебался, но решил, что вполне может остановиться на сериале, в котором сверхъестественные твари страшат примерно так же, как мальчики и девочки из «Бухты Доусона». Он покосился на рюкзак. Если память ему не изменяла, где-то в его недрах должен был заваляться попкорн. Но, запустив руку внутрь, Дин первым делом наткнулся на гладкий флакон с маслом, и в это же мгновение за стеной выключился душ. Ну что ж… ведь не может быть, чтобы один только Дин тут желал поднять себе настроение, верно?

 ***

 Из ванной Сэм вышел уже переодетый в ночное - в трико, если точнее, - и с ворохом одежды, предназначенной в стирку, в руках. Первое, на что наткнулся его взгляд – Дин, в одних трусах развалившийся на диване. Еще неделю назад Сэму бы и в голову не пришло искать в этом какой-то скрытый смысл, Дин частенько расхаживал по мотельным номерам в первозданном, так сказать, виде, прикрывшись от силы полотенцем. Получалось это у него до того естественно и непринужденно, что Сэм втихомолку завидовал - сам так не мог, не получалось перебороть внутренний протест. Но после недавних событий вид практически голого Дина вызывал… смятение. Хотя, если подумать верхним мозгом, а не тем, что пониже, то в комнате действительно очень тепло, а Дин занят успокаивающе-привычным делом: смотрит телек и что-то увлеченно жует. Так что, наверное, он просто… Сэм чуть не подпрыгнул от ввинтившегося в уши пронзительного визга. Дин хохотнул.

 - О да, тебе эта девчонка понравится, - прокомментировал он, закидывая в рот пару попкорин. – У нее дар чуть ли не с пеленок, но она все равно вопит как резаная каждый раз, когда видит призрак.

 Сэм, хмурясь, глянул на экран и скептически осведомился:

\- Ты смотришь фильм про _призраков_?

 - Это? – ухмыльнулся Дин. – Это сказочка для взрослых. Испугаться здесь можно только за перегруженные тушью ресницы Дженнифер Лав Хьюитт, - говоря это, он окинул голый торс Сэма взглядом, в котором даже не пытался скрыть воодушевленное одобрение.

 - На вот, держи, - Дин взял с низкого кофейного столика большую, исходящую паром кружку и протянул Сэму. – Я тебе какао сделал.

 Сэм недоверчиво уставился на предлагаемый напиток. Его одолевало смутное ощущение, что он в очередной раз шагает прямиком в тщательно расставленные Дином сети.

 - Да расслабься, Сэмми. Просто посмотрим фильм, - увещевающе произнес Дин. – Садись давай, ноги на меня закинь. На вот, возьми попкорну.

 Осторожно запустив руку в протянутый пакет, Сэм, не обнаружив там подвоха, набрал пригоршню вкуснятины и взял-таки кружку с какао.

 - _Сэм_ , - ворчливо напомнил он, садясь рядом с другом.

 - Угу. Как скажешь, Сэмми, - невнятно пробубнил Дин, пытаясь усмехнуться с полным ртом кукурузы.

Он откинулся на спинку дивана и приглашающе похлопал по бедру. Похоже, сообразил Сэм, Дин предлагал «закинуть на него ноги» в буквальном смысле. И тут он наконец заметил - на столе рядом с лэптопом, прямо у Дина под рукой… знакомый флакончик с маслом! Глаза Сэма распахнулись, дыхание сбилось.

 - Попкорн и какао могут сопровождаться массажем ног… по желанию, - перехватив его взгляд, немного _слишком_ небрежно пояснил Дин.

 Сэм же решил, что тут определенно требуется некоторое уточнение.

\- Это такой же «просто массаж ног», как и «просто массаж спины»?

 - Зависит от достигнутого уровня… - честно сознался Дин и, видя Сэмовы колебания, добавил: - до которого мы доберемся, только если ты дашь «добро».

 Так-то оно так, однако Сэм уже сам запутался в собственных эмоциях… а тут еще нижний регион начал недвусмысленно сигналить о своем желании непременно достичь упомянутых уровней. Хорошо хоть, пока не заметно…

\- Ты же вроде фильм хотел смотреть… - попытался он увильнуть, но разве ж с Дином поспоришь?

 - Одно другому не мешает, - фыркнул тот и снова похлопал себе по ногам. – Давай, Сэм. Ты же знаешь, я не сделаю ничего такого, чего ты сам не захочешь.

  _Если б в этом было дело,_ вздохнул про себя Сэм. Но если откажется – Дин, чего доброго, решит, будто Сэм ему не доверяет, начнет грузиться... Нет уж. Он развернулся и неловко устроил обе пятки у Дина на коленях, запоздало подумав, что, наверное, нужно было снять носки… ну да ладно. Малость напрягся, когда Дин обхватил ступни, но тот почуял и сделал необходимую паузу – ничего больше не предпринимал, только грел теплом своих рук, но даже этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы в низу живота у Сэма ёкнуло и потянуло. Устроившись поудобней на подушках, он довольно бесцеремонно выхватил у Дина попкорн. Есть особо не хотелось, но объемистый пакет отлично маскировал намечающийся в паху бугор. Сэм отхлебнул какао и постарался сосредоточиться на фильме.

 Массаж Дин начал совершенно ненавязчиво. Сначала лишь обернул ступни ладонями и так держал, потом начал потихоньку сжимать и разминать кончики пальцев, чутко балансируя на грани: довольно сильно - так, что не щекотно; достаточно мягко - так, что… ну да, здόрово… расслабляет… в каком-то смысле… но больше _возбуждает_ , никак не помогая Сэму отвлечься мыслями от наливающегося члена. И все же, в целом оказалось более чем приятно. Было… классно… и… нет, Сэм вовсе не огорчился, когда закончилась одна серия «Говорящей с призраками», началась другая, а Дин так и не сделал ни малейшей попытки продвинуться хоть чуток дальше.

 Нет-нет, просто… сериал дурацкий, из себя выводит. Натянутый, глупый и предсказуемый сюжет. К тому времени, как Мелинда Гордон напоролась на своего второго «призрака», Сэм уже вывел формулу: каждый злобный мстительный дух в итоге оказывается несчастной заблудшей душой; за сорок минут воплей и неразберихи Мелинда выясняет, что к чему, и в последние пять, наладив с призраком взаимопонимание, убеждает запутавшегося бедолагу, что он может «узреть свет». Почему-то эта заезженная метафора бесила Сэма больше всего, да еще то, что свои способности Мелинда упорно именовала «даром»… Он схватил горсть попкорна и раздраженно швырнул его в экран.

 - Массовый отстрел, - фыркнул Дин. – А вполне хватило бы двух-трех попкорин.

 Сэм одарил его взглядом достаточно мрачным, чтобы не пропалиться, что на самом деле он бессовестно пялится на крутой изгиб Динова плеча.

\- Весь фильм – полнейшая бредятина, ты и сам это знаешь.

 - Зато бредятина _занимательная_.

 - Банально, избито и шаблонно.

 - Как и все вокруг.

 - Все заклинания – липовые.

 - Сэм, это ж кино. Персонажи отличные, у каждой серии хороший конец, а Дженнифер – офигенная красотка. По мне, так больше ничего и не надо.

 Сэм насупился. Может, даже надулся. Немножко. Ну, в самом деле, имеет же он право малость обидеться, если Дин поедает глазами какую-то девицу в телеке? Имеет, причем законное. Тем более что Дин в это же самое время умудряется проделывать с Сэмовой ногой нечто весьма эротичное… хотя что может быть дальше от понятия «эротика», чем чья-то _нога_? А вот поди ж ты.

 Дин как подслушал, кинул на Сэма хитрый взгляд.

\- Но ты гораздо лучше, - утешил он и вытянул губы в шутливом поцелуе. И Сэм… подался к нему, потянулся… кажется… наверное… но тут Дин встрепенулся и радостно ткнул пальцем в телевизор: - Призрак, зуб даю!

 Сэм перевел взгляд на экран и принялся изучать пожилую леди, прогуливающуюся по антикварной лавке, - с профессиональной точки зрения, так сказать. Если она и призрак, то на вид не скажешь… Сомнения рассеял покупатель, прошедший прямо сквозь старушку, не моргнув при этом глазом. Дин победно вскинул ладонь, Сэм удрученно хлопнул по ней, признавая проигрыш.

 - Три-один в мою пользу, - лыбясь от уха до уха, заметил Дин.

 - Нечестно, у тебя преимущество: ты его уже видел, - ворчливо, но без огонька, отозвался Сэм. На самом деле его внимание сосредоточилось на смешливых морщинках, лучиками разбежавшихся от уголков сияющих, как сбрызнутая росой листва под утренним солнцем, глаз. Такое случалось, только когда Дин веселился от души и с легким сердцем. В такие минуты от одной его улыбки мир вокруг Сэма становился теплее и дружелюбней.

 - Ну да, конечно. Просто ты не желаешь признавать, что во мне пропадает великий детектив, - парировал Дин и потянулся за попкорном.

 С губ Сэма сорвался почти неразличимый стон-выдох – пальцы Дина зашарили по дну картонного пакета и, соответственно… ну, по той части Сэма, на которой пакет стоял. Добыв себе пригоршню кукурузы, Дин принялся деловито закидывать ее по одной в рот, а Сэм зачарованно следил за процессом: поймать губами, аппетитно захрустеть, проглотить... Апофеозом стал финальный жест, когда Дин со вкусным причмокиванием обсосал перемазанные в масле пальцы.

 - Что, надоело тебе? – спросил он, лукаво косясь на Сэма.

 - Нет! Нет… то есть… и правда здорово… ну…

 - Ты так сигналишь, что готов к переходу на следующий уровень?

 Лицо Сэма обдало жаром, и он пробормотал:

\- Дин, заканчивай со своим шоу. Я не… не…

 Он запнулся и умолк под проницательным взглядом товарища. Мимолетно улыбнувшись, Дин, не заморачиваясь приличиями, вытер руки прямо о трусы и нашарил пульт. Телевизор с недовольным «пффт» выключился на полуслове. Дин же подтянул к себе лэптоп, и вскоре из динамиков полилась знакомая Сэму мелодия. Знакомая по прошлому вечеру, и Сэм тут же убедился, что отныне и впредь едва ли сможет спокойно слушать что-либо из _того_ плей-листа. Впрочем, его член и так уже давно оттопыривал мягкую ткань штанов под сомнительным прикрытием пакета с попкорном. Однако… было кое-что еще. Вместе с первыми аккордами проснулось не только возбуждение. Сэм по услужливой подсказке памяти словно вновь окунулся в ту атмосферу спокойствия и надежности, неги и тепла. Точно по команде, сердце забилось ровнее, а сведенные напряжением мускулы расслабились. Он обмяк и откинулся на подушки.

 Дин приподнял его ногу и, придерживая над щиколоткой, стал неторопливо вращать ступню – сначала в одну сторону, потом в другую. Затем крепко взялся за пятку и потянул, задав работу сухожилиям. После этого он переключился на пальцы, с силой провел по ним ребром ладони и принялся тщательно разминать-вытягивать каждый в отдельности. Сэм дернулся, но хватка у Дина была уверенной, а нажим твердым – не щекотно почти.

 - А ты знаешь, - уронил Дин, - рефлексотерапевты говорят, будто все до единого органы человеческого тела связаны с определенными точками на ступнях. Макрокосм отражается в микрокосме.

 Сэм прищурился – Дин, небось, и этого тоже у какой-нибудь из своих подружек поднабрался.

 - Я не говорю, будто эксперт в этом вопросе, потому как без понятия, какая часть за что отвечает, - Дин начал круговыми движениями вминать основание ладони в подошву, снизу, от пятки, и вверх. – Хотя есть одно местечко, где… - он не договорил, вдавил палец в какую-то точку под самыми подушечками, и Сэм немедленно ощутил… или вообразил?.. вполне определенный отклик во вполне определенной части тела. Он приподнялся и, вскинув брови, глянул на Дина. Тот чуть склонил голову и, судя по шальным золотистым искоркам в глазах, совершенно точно знал, что творил с Сэмом. Но повторять не стал, а невозмутимо продолжил прерванный массаж. Что, собственно, тоже оказалось совсем-совсем неплохо, и к тому времени, как Дин взялся за вторую ногу, Сэмов неслух изнылся в предвкушении, когда то же самое будет проделано и с этой конечностью.

 - Ммммм! – одобрил Сэм, когда дождался наконец вожделенного прикосновения. - Эй, _ни слова_ , - вспыхнул он, завидев тронувшую губы Дина знающую усмешку.

 Тот дернул бровью, но промолчал и начал все по новому кругу, только теперь массировал костяшками пальцев, проминая глубже и сильнее. И это… странные вещи делало с Сэмом. Немного щекотно, малость болезненно и несомненно приятно… на коже будто танцевали невидимые электрические разряды, а по телу пробегали колкие волны – от ступней к спине и плечам, по груди, дрожью отзываясь в животе, бедрах… а когда Дин снова нашел это «местечко» и надавил...

 - Ааааххххххмммм!

 …в штанах стало тесно и влажно, горячие искры пробежались по поджавшейся мошонке и растворились жаром, ушли вглубь…

 Чувственно, почти невыносимо, на самой грани. Сэм беспомощно и безотчетно подергивал ногой, сам не зная, чего хочет – дальше и больше или наоборот. Дин же успокаивающе накрыл ее теплой ладонью, мягко поглаживая до тех пор, пока Сэм не утихомирился. Потом потянулся к другой ноге.

 - МММ! – вздрогнул Сэм.

 - Что?

 - Н-ничего.

 - Я даже не притронулся еще.

 - Знаю, - с трудом выдавил Сэм.

 - Мне остановиться? – Дин озабоченно сдвинул брови.

 - Нет, - Сэм вернул ногу на исходную позицию, откинул голову на подушки и закрыл глаза.

 Дин снова методично принялся за дело, а Сэм только тихонько вздыхал от удовольствия и вообще издавал всяческие одобрительные звуки, и тут... его словно подкинуло на месте, ступня сама собой выгнулась в подъеме, пальцы поджались, член содрогнулся, а стон с губ сорвался громкий, даже отчаянный. И… откуда тут эхо?

 Приподняв голову, Сэм посмотрел на Дина. Тот сидел зажмурившись и приоткрыв рот, словно вслушивался в затихающий аккорд. Сэм скользнул взглядом по его вздымающейся груди, животу и прикипел к тому месту, где на красноречиво натянутых трусах отчетливо виднелось влажное пятно. Он рвано выдохнул, да так и замер: Дин распахнул потемневшие глаза и уставился на него – жарко, пристально, испытующе. _Дышать, нужно дышать_. Сэм с присвистом втянул в себя воздух.

 Дин довольно усмехнулся - шельма зеленоглазая! - и неспешно провел рукой по Сэмовой голени, поддел обмахрившуюся штанину старого трико и сдвинул повыше. Мимолетно приласкал открывшуюся полоску кожи, нырнул кончиками пальцев за резинку носка, зацепил и стянул вниз - до пятки, но не дальше. Вернулся к щиколотке, чуть сжал и огладил, а Сэм старался урезонить свое бунтующее хозяйство: _это же просто носок, черт возьми, но-сок!_ Но когда Дин стянул эту далеко не романтическую часть одежды полностью и ступню Сэма обдало теплым воздухом, та оказалась вдруг не босой или голой, а – нелогично и нелепо, Сэм понимал! – эротично _обнаженной_.

 Дин потянулся куда-то в сторону, и Сэм, не в силах оторваться, проследил, как он взял со столика масло, отщелкнул крышку и капнул себе в пригоршню. Сэм сглотнул и перевел взгляд на лицо Дина – сосредоточенное, одухотворенное даже, словно он проводил некий священный ритуал. Из-за густых полуопущенных ресниц глаза казались бездонными загадочными омутами. Дин неспешно растер масло меж ладоней – даже это движение выходило у него чувственно, а от звука, которым оно сопровождалось, еле слышного и, в общем-то, невинного хлюпанья, Сэма пронзило сладкой дрожью – прострелило от груди к пояснице и ниже, в пах. Нога, к которой собирался приступить Дин, непроизвольно дернулась, но тот вмиг утихомирил ее, повелительно положив сверху руку.

 Поначалу Дин снова медлил, снова лишь поглаживал – приятно тепло от ладоней, возбуждающе скользко от масла. Из горла Сэма вырвался низкий рокочущий звук. Две пары глаз – одинаково горящие, только оттенки зелени разные: лесной орех и сосновая хвоя – встретились и сцепились, ведя безмолвный разговор. Сэм со стоном выдохнул, покорно опустил ресницы, потом и вовсе уронил голову на подушку и бездумно уставился в потолок. Дин неторопливо выписывал большим пальцем круги и спирали, смещался дюйм за дюймом – и Сэм жмурился все сильней, ерзал и вздрагивал, а к моменту, как Дин добрался до _того самого_ места у подушечек, он уже лихорадочно выгибался. Дин легонько провел кончиками пальцев – ничего, вполне переносимо, хоть Сэм при этом задохнулся и чуть не сверзился с дивана. Но когда Дин сделал то же самое, чиркнув ногтями по ставшей невозможно чувствительной коже, Сэм просто взвился. Буквально. Он подскочил, метнулся вперед, вмиг оседлал Диновы бедра и пригвоздил его к спинке.

 - Эй-эй! Потише, тигр! – ахнул от неожиданности Дин.

 Голос его сорвался, и Сэм моментально застыл, сообразив, что наделал.

\- Нет-нет… я… просто, - найти в голове хоть одну связную мысль – и то проблема, а тут требовалось еще и озвучить. Сэм отчаянно постарался: - Я просто… ну… черт, Дин!

 Широко распахнутые глаза Дина шарили по его лицу.

\- Это было «да» или «нет» фокусу с ногтями? - попытался пошутить он, но все портила явственная беспокойная нотка да слишком частое, неровное дыхание. А еще – Сэм и не заметил поначалу - Дин с силой упирался ему в предплечья, разве что не отталкивая.

 - Видимо - да, - Сэм старался улыбаться и говорить как можно спокойней, мягче.

 Это возымело действие, пальцы Дина перестали впиваться в него клещами.

\- Сэм, мы же договаривались: без резких движений.

 Тот виновато кивнул и начал отодвигаться.

\- Увлекся. Прости.

 - Нет, пусть так, - Дин положил руку ему на бедро, останавливая. – Просто предупреждай в следующий раз, если соберешься внезапно напрыгнуть, - он чуть склонил голову и с видом ученого исследователя провел ладонью по Сэмовой груди. – У этой позиции есть некоторые преимущества.

  _И даже немалые преимущества_ , решил про себя Дин. Так легко до всего дотянуться… а дотягиваться было до чего. Он завороженно наблюдал за своими собственными руками – как они скользят по гладкой коже Сэма, изучают таящиеся под ней стальные узлы мышц. Зачастившее сердце понемногу унималось. Пожалуй, Дин затруднился бы одним словом описать свое нынешнее состояние. Где-то посередке между нервозностью и нехилым таким возбуждением. Сэм был величиной непредсказуемой - да еще _какой_ величиной! – отчего Дин то ли тащился, то ли пугался, сам уже не понимал. Хотя почему обязательно так категорично - либо-либо? Возможно, тут два-в-одном.

 - Сэм, чертяка. Ну и тело у тебя… - выдохнул он. – Ты великолепное животное, знаешь это?

 Брови Сэма удивленно изломились.

 - Это комплимент, - на всякий случай пояснил Дин.

 - Я понял, - тихо откликнулся Сэм. – Ты тоже.

 - Пфф, - отмахнулся Дин. В той вселенной, где нет Сэма, - возможно, а так...

Он обвел сосок, поймал пальцами, чуть сжал и потер. Дыхание Сэма тут же пресеклось, розовый комочек под прикосновением обозначился отчетливей.

 - Ты обалденно красивый, - еле слышно пробормотал Сэм.

 У Дина аж сердце подпрыгнуло. Он откинул голову и испытующе вгляделся в Сэма – неужели тот всерьез? Похоже, да… Дин зарделся и поспешно ткнулся носом Сэму в грудь, скрывая смущение. Подумав, он снова завладел соском и принялся поигрывать им, сначала нежно, потом сильней и настойчивей, пока тот не заострился маленьким пиком. Сэм тихонько ахнул. Тогда Дин захватил твердеющую плоть губами и втянул в рот. Он дразнил и раззадоривал, то атакуя языком почти безжалостно, как агрессор, то нежно зализывая «пострадавшее» место. Сэмовы ответные дрожащие вздохи и постанывания звучали настоящей музыкой. Его руки огладили Дину спину и плечи, потом зарылись в волосы. Судорожно сжавшиеся пальцы легонько царапнули затылок, от чего по коже Дина забегали щекотные мурашки и вдруг он, не думая, куснул Сэма за перекатывающуюся на груди тугую мышцу. Не сильно, но достаточно, чтобы тот коротко вскрикнул и выгнулся.

 - Прости, - покаянно пробормотал Дин, легонько потирая красный след от зубов.

 - Ерунда, - на выдохе ответил Сэм. И шепнул: – Не прекращай.

 Ну, это можно… Дин слегка надавил пятерней, заставив Сэма немного отклониться назад, прижался к солнечному сплетению губами и принялся медленно водить ими из стороны в сторону, пробуя на вкус солоноватую кожу, вдыхая пьянящий запах – мыло и тестостерон - и через раз напоминая себе, что кусаться – нельзя, хоть и хочется. Сэма от его манипуляций мелко колотило, он задыхался и еле слышно жалобно поскуливал. Дин повел ладони вниз, обхватил нетерпеливо подрагивающие бедра парня и принялся с силой мять-вымешивать упругую плоть.

 - Мммммм, - застонал и сам, утыкаясь Сэму в живот, ловя губами ответный трепет его тела.

 Отстранившись и выпрямившись, Дин дал волю ненасытным рукам, наслаждаясь нежной, как бархат, кожей на внутренней стороне бедер. Сэм запрокинул голову и застонал жадно, рвано – ах ты ж, черт! Дин втянул полную грудь воздуха, медленно выдохнул и наскоро стиснул свой пульсирующий член, давя мятеж в зародыше. _Пора_ , решил он, и оттянул резинку Сэмовых штанов – самую малость, словно спрашивая. Дин поднял глаза, и воздух тугим комком застрял в горле – таким жарким и ждущим был взгляд Сэма.

 - Ты точно готов? – хрипловато шепнул Дин, проверяя и Сэма, и себя самого.

 - Да! – выдохнул тот, приподнимаясь на колени.

 Дин сдвинул трико на сколько хватило места, и…

 И прямо перед ним, в нескольких жалких дюймах от лица, обнажилась во всей своей первозданной красе натуральная вавилонская башня… не то чтобы Дину ни разу не доводилось видеть причиндалы другого парня, но никогда настолько близко, и уж тем более – с этого ракурса… и вообще… Сэм такой… Пожалуй, была секунда-две, когда у Дина промелькнула паническая мысль о бегстве, но тело даже не думало с нею синхронизироваться. Он полулежал, откинувшись на спинку, и упоенно глазел на упруго вздрагивающее великолепие, на потемневшую от прилива крови и поблескивающую смазкой головку… Дин не то что не задумался – он даже не осознал толком, что делает, когда легонько приласкал ее кончиками пальцев. От почти невесомого прикосновения член жадно дернулся, и сердце Дина пропустило удар. Сэм прогнулся ему навстречу…

 - Блядь! Дин, чёёёёрт, Дин-Дин-Дин...!

 …и Дина протряхнуло с головы до ног, он невольно подкинул бедра, вжимаясь в Сэма снизу, обернул ладонь вокруг мощного ствола и едва сдержал стон, почувствовав под пальцами то самое – под гладкой кожей бьется-пульсирует горячее и твердое, требовательное.

 - АААХХХ! Боже! Дин!

 Вскрик этот разбудил в Дине что-то такое… ему и самому с трудом верилось, что он обдумывает **_это_** _,_ обдумывает всерьез… взвешивает, представляет… и колеблется, конечно, ведь, как уже было сказано, Сэм непредсказуем, к тому же, **_это_** само по себе значительный шаг. Даже значительней, чем произошедшее прошлым вечером, ведь выяснилось, что идея прикасаться так интимно к мужчине - к Сэму - вовсе не кажется Дину дикой или непотребной, как можно было ожидать. Не так уж и отличается процесс взаимной дрочки от того, чем Дин занимался бы сам на сам где-нибудь в душе… ну, разве что объект в руке покрупнее. Самую малость. И угол другой. А так-то Дин в курсе, как нужно делать - что Сэму точно понравится, а что вообще закинет на облака, - потому что (как однажды верно заметил его приятель-гей) все дело в практике. А вот что было странно и непривычно: водить кулаком по напряженной плоти и ощущать _не свои_ жар и пульсацию; слушать стоны Сэма и при этом не представлять или гадать, а точно _знать_ , что он чувствует. Непривычно и восхитительно.

 Дин ни на секунду не прерывал ритмичных движений руки – вперед-назад-вперед-назад, - но сам при этом зачарованно смотрел снизу вверх, как трепещут полуприкрытые веки Сэма, впитывал его вздохи и бессловесные стоны. Когда же он снова перевел взгляд на впечатляющий агрегат, содрогающийся всего в нескольких дюймах от его губ, то сглотнул и замер с заколотившимся сердцем.

 - Сэм… - сипло вырвалось у него.

 - Ах ты ж, господи, Дин! Не останавливайся!

 Дин нервно прокашлялся.

\- Нет. Слушай, Сэм. Сэм!

 - Да что?!

 Положив одну руку Сэму на грудь, другой Дин чувствительно стиснул его член - чтобы вернуть парня на бренную землю.

 - Хочу кое-что попробовать… если ты согласен…

 Сэм медленно сфокусировался на Дине.

 - Что? – совершенно иным тоном, внезапно весь - напряженное внимание.

 - Хм… - Дин замялся. Он знал, каково это будет для Сэма, и _хотел_ ему это дать, очень хотел, но… на сей раз никакого опыта за плечами у него не было. – Я тут подумал… - он обвел пальцем влажную головку, - какое это на вкус.

 Глаза Сэма вспыхнули и распахнулись широко-широко, почти как у анимешного персонажа. Он впился алчущим взглядом в Диновы губы, содрогнулся всем телом и выдавил нечто придушенно-нечленораздельное.

 Что Дин расценил как «да», вот только…

\- Но, Сэм, тут мне придется положиться на тебя, потому что я далеко не Линда Лавлейс.[4] Делаю это впервые, поэтому пообещай, что рулить буду я.

 - Ладно, - порывисто выпалил Сэм, энергично кивая. Его все еще потряхивало. – Ладно.

 - Нет, Сэм, в самом деле…

 - Я понял! Обещаю, Дин. Пожалуйста. Я обещаю. Пожалуйста.

 - Хорошо, Сэм. Хорошо…

  _Ё-моё_. Еще чуть-чуть, и Дин кончит прямо здесь и сейчас. Он сполз пониже и привлек Сэма к себе. Сердце испуганно трепыхалось, причем не на месте, а будто где-то в желудке, но отступать Дин не собирался. Нет, он действительно намеревался попробовать на вкус каждый дюйм этого офигительного тела. Устроив руку у Сэма на бедре, Дин на пробу широко и медленно лизнул стоящий колом член, от мошонки до уздечки.

 - О, боже! БОЖЕ! Дин! – Сэм вскинулся, бесконтрольно дернулся вперед и вмазал своим немалым хозяйством точнехонько Дину по носу.

 - АЙ! – негодующе отпихнул его тот. – Вот, видишь, об _этом_ я и говорил!

 - Прости! Прости! – задыхаясь, пролепетал Сэм. – Больше не буду. Не буду! Клянусь, - и, видимо, для пущей убедительности уперся руками о стену за диваном, над головой Дина.

 - Угу, - не слишком-то поверил Дин. – Не балуй мне тут.

 Но все же вернулся к прерванному занятию и прихватил губами набухшую головку.

 Сэм жалобно ахнул и затрясся, но не шевельнулся. Дин с интересом нырнул кончиком языка в щель – Сэм тихонько заскулил, - собирая несколько выступивших прозрачных капель. Солоновато. Не неприятно. Он лизнул, и плоть в руке дрогнула в ответ. Мышцы на Сэмовых бедрах закаменели от усилий удержаться на месте, а звуки, издаваемые им, теперь больше походили на всхлипы, но слово свое парень держал. Осмелев, Дин решился продвинуться чуть дальше: втянул в рот самый кончик члена и подразнил языком, привыкая к слегка металлическому привкусу.

 - О… ооооххх! Дин! Господи! Дин-господи-боже-ДИН!

 Никогда ему не надоест слушать, как Сэм выстанывает его имя. И отчего-то Дин сомневался, что тому, другому, парню, довелось такое услышать.

 Он сделал глубокий вдох и открыл рот шире, позволив горячему стволу проскользнуть поглубже внутрь. Потом медленно выпустил, посасывая по ходу дела, а в завершение снова поймал губами упругую головку, мокро лизнул и… что-то не так? Как-то Сэм странно затих…

 - Мммммыыххххх!

  _Ага, есть._

 Он снова наделся ртом на вздыбленную плоть, усердно работая языком и шалея от ощущения каменной твердости под нежным шелком кожи. Сэм вскрикивал, гулко хватал ртом воздух, а у Дина яйца от этого поджимались на раз. Он застонал и задвигался, не забывая при этом сосать старательно и со вкусом. Низкий, гортанный рык, вырвавшийся у Сэма, отозвался в Дине глубинной дрожью. Но тут Сэм, забывшись, уронил руку Дину на затылок и жестко сгреб волосы в кулак.

 - Сэ-эм, - замерев, предупреждающе протянул Дин.

 Хватка тут же ослабла, обернувшись мягкой лаской. _Хорошо_. В награду Дин притянул Сэма ближе, еще раз вобрал в рот - столько, сколько смог осилить, и опять пустил в ход язык. Лизнуть снизу вверх, пощекотать кончиком, обвести кругом… Сэм, судя по судорожным всхлипам, был уже на самой-самой грани, да и сам Дин не знал, сколько еще продержится. Он отстранился и пережал Сэмов член у основания, что, в принципе, сработало – звуки Сэм издавал уже не такие отчаянные. Вот только Дину достаточно было поднять взгляд и увидеть его приоткрытые искусанные губы, зажмуренные в экстазе глаза и изумленно заломленные брови - и все, он пропал.

 - Сэм, я могу тебе доверять? - шепнул он, а внутри что-то кипело и плавилось, обдавая живот тяжелыми, жаркими волнами.

 - Да, - еле дыша, выдавил тот. - Да, Дин, что?..

 - Я веду?

 - Да.

 - Ладно.

 Дин сполз еще ниже, приглашающе открыл рот и… просто направил туда Сэма, а затем начал, придерживая за бедра, медленно покачивать его тело вперед и назад, внутрь и наружу.

 - Бооооже! – задохнулся Сэм. – Оооо, боже! Блядь! Дин! Дин! Черт! Диииииин!

 Дина протряхнуло. Сам не знал, почему, но ощущение того, как жаркая и твердая плоть скользит по языку, внутрь-наружу, снова и снова, каждый раз чуть глубже – оказалось заводящим до чертиков! Хотелось больше, больше Сэма. Дин закрыл глаза и перестал думать, просто принимал Сэма, дышал им, постанывал в унисон. Забрать Сэма себе, в себя, так глубоко, как только можно! Бедра сами собой ритмично вздергивались, ведомые непонятной пока Дину жаждой. А Сэм, черт, Сэм теперь буквально захлебывался – Дин чуть не кончил от одних этих звуков. Тело под его пальцами каменело, выгибалось напряженным луком, бедра дрожали, судорога пробегала по животу – еще чуть-чуть, и Сэм сорвется в оргазм. Да и Дин не намного отстанет, это он мог сказать точно. Ну и пусть. Он дотянулся свободной рукой и приласкал тугие, тяжелые яйца. Сэм захрипел и затрясся, пытаясь отстраниться, но Дин вцепился в него, не намереваясь никуда отпускать.

  _Вот уж, фиг! Нет! Мое! Хочу тебя, Сэм! Всего тебя, до капли!_

 Член в тесном плену его рта содрогнулся, горяче-вязкое потекло в горло, и Дин глотал, глотал самозабвенно, пока Сэм выкрикивал что-то бессвязное и, кажется, все-таки выдрал у Дина клок-другой волос. Да и плевать. Совсем чуть-чуть, самую малость – и Дин кончит прямо в трусы, даже не прикоснувшись к себе ни разу… а тут Сэм взял и отодвинулся. _Куда?! Нет!_ Но оказалось, что у Сэма есть на этот счет своя идея – он стек по телу Дина на пол и рывком сдернул с него трусы. Тут даже затуманенные Диновы мозги просекли, что к чему, он с готовностью приподнял бедра и О БОЖЕ ДА! Сэм сходу вобрал его почти до конца и трахал, трахал Дина своим блядским, умопомрачительным ртом, горячо-тесно-влажно, хорошо-то как, гооосподи, что ж ты вытворяешь, Сэм! ОХ, СЭМ! ДА-ДА-ДА, СЭМ, СЭМ-СЭМ- СЭМ, ААААХ, СЭМ, БОЖЕ-СЭМ-СЭЭЭЭМ…

 Что это там? Что за стук? Сосед в стену колотит?

\- Да пошел ты на хуй! – проорал Дин.

 Сэм взвился и быстренько зажал ему рот, но – и это плюс – он при этом крепко-крепко обнимал Дина и хохотал в голос.

\- Тише ты, а то он администратора вызовет.

\- Чего это я тише? – еле отдышавшись, возмутился Дин. – Ты сам тише! Почему мне стучат, шумел-то ты!

\- Неужели?

 И Сэм снова заткнул ему рот, на этот раз губами – еще один плюс. Он пах Дином, и на вкус тоже был им; если б Дин мог, то кончил бы от этого по-новой. Поцелуй, сначала жаркий и диковатый, смягчился, превратившись в неторопливую, сытую ласку. Никакой паранормальщины на сей раз не наблюдалось, что Дин воспринял с облегчением. По большей части. Никак не с разочарованием. Ну, ладно, может 60/40.

 Наконец им пришлось разлепиться, исключительно ради такой будничной необходимости, как глоток воздуха. Сэм умиротворенно распластался на Дине, тот ничуть не возражал. Он лениво пялился в потолок и тихонько перебирал Сэмовы лохмы, пока тот не приподнял голову. По губам Сэма блуждала безмятежная сонная улыбка. Они смотрели друг на друга так долго, что Дин вдруг застеснялся и откашлялся.

\- Ты когда-нибудь это делал? – спросил он только потому, что ничего лучше не придумал, и тут же пожалел, потому что на самом деле не хотел этого знать.

 Но Сэм лишь засиял глазами и покачал головой.

 - А ты?

 - Нет! Ну, не с парнем-то точно.

 А вот этого говорить не стоило.

 Смех на губах Сэма умер, толком не родившись. Он отвел взгляд и неловко поскреб за ухом. У Дина упало сердце. От жара оргазма остались лишь тлеющие угольки, и приунывший Дин теперь мысленно отсчитывал секунды до того момента, как Сэм сообразит, что в комнате не так уж и тепло, а он потный, липкий и вообще... _Три. Два. Один_. Сэм принялся натягивать трико, и следующим его действием – Дин _знал_ , тут к гадалке не ходи - будет ретирада в ванную. А то, что он, Дин, сейчас отчаянно цепляется за парня в жалкой попытке удержать при себе, только все ускорит. Сэм уперся в спинку дивана и с некоторым трудом распрямил ноги.

 - Мне в душ надо.

  _Ну да._

\- Давай, топай, - Дин глянул на часы. – Действительно, поздно уже.

 Сэм согласно кивнул, встал и побрел через комнату… выглядя довольно по-дурацки с криво задранными штанинами и в одном полусползшем носке… но могло получиться и хуже. Щеголять в одном носке и _голым_ – вот это было бы еще смехотворней. Впрочем, сам Дин не слишком от него отличался – на диване, в чем мать родила, с трусами, скомкавшимися вокруг лодыжек. Он вздохнул, приподнялся и натянул их, одолеваемый глухой тоской по той части вечера, что они провели, просто смотря телек. Сколько Дину перепало этой теплой близости – час, полтора?

 Секс он сюда не засчитывал, но вовсе не потому, что не понравилось… нет, эта часть была великолепной: благословенные минуты, когда Дин позабыл про все на свете и единственной мыслью в голове билось – _Сэм_ : как он звучит, как пахнет, какой на вкус, на ощупь, под руками и губами… вот только минуты эти мимолетны, хрупки и недолговечны. Нечто, обреченное _закончиться_ , обреченное уже в миг рождения… а тут еще Сэм подорвался в эту чертову ванную. Ожидаемо, наверное, - проблемы с физической близостью и все такое… Может, со временем это сгладится… вот только Сэм по природе своей не из тех парней, что любят пообниматься да поприжиматься... А может, дело именно в Дине. Ведь Сэм ясно дал понять, что не хочет ничего «усложнять». Только это ж капля в море - у них и без того все так сложно, что дальше некуда.

 А с другой стороны, Дин мог понять стремление Сэма сохранить посреди всех этих хитросплетений что-то простое и необременительное.

 Ну что ж, Дин вполне в состоянии ему это дать. Он тряхнул головой и безрадостно усмехнулся. Дружба с бонусами.

 Дотянувшись через столик, он выключил музыку и, прежде чем закрыть лэптоп, еще разок проверил, где там Джемма. В последний раз она околачивалась в Монтане, в городке Ред Лодж. Черт знает, куда ее занесло с тех пор. _Крутится-вертится шар голубой, крутится-вертится над головой… где эта улица, где этот дом… где эта барышня… ведьма с котлом… ха-ха…_

 Дин встал и осторожно раздвинул пластины жалюзи, выглядывая в окно. Снова проверил соляные дорожки… Если честно, то, похоже, это уже перерастает из простой осторожности в обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство.

 Он взял приткнувшуюся в углу гитару, плюхнулся на кровать и принялся наигрывать первое, что пришло в голову.

 - Ты держишь в ладонях осколки больной души.

    Ищи то, что вылечит, и в поисках - поспеши…

 Дин удивленно осекся. Ничего себе. Откуда это взялось, интересно?

 Когда Сэм вышел, таща за собой облако влажного пара, Дин все так же тихонько наигрывал. Сэм еще немного побродил по комнате, проделывая то, что в его выверенном до мелочей мысленном списке значилось в пункте «непременно сделать перед тем, как лечь спать»: проверил дверь, окна, замки, шпингалеты, оружие и т.д. и т.п. И только после этого улегся в кровать. В _свою_ кровать. Естественно. Он немного понаблюдал, как Дин играет, потом закрыл глаза. Удивительно, как при этом моментально преображалось его лицо, становилось мальчишески-юным, мягким и каким-то уязвимым. Дин дорожил этими редкими минутами, когда ему казалось - он видит, как из-под холодной, бесстрастной повседневной маски показывается совсем другой Сэм… или Дин себя обманывал? Видел то, что хотел видеть? Он еле слышно вздохнул и отложил гитару. Ладно. Кто там сказал, что утро вечера мудренее? Вот и ложись, и Сэму дай передышку. Дин выключил ночник и нырнул под одеяло.

 - Спокойной ночи, Сэм.

 Пара секунд тишины, и тихий, какой-то далекий голос Сэма в темноте:

\- Ночи, Дин.

 Словно не пара шагов между их кроватями, а Большой каньон.

 Ладно, Дин все понимает. Ну, почти. Сэм вырос в этой престранной семейке тире общине, где у него не было ничего своего. Поэтому он очень ценит собственное личное пространство. Дин это понимал… разумом… хотя не мог принять сердцем, потому что сам рос совсем по-другому. Он по самую маковку наелся в детстве одиночества, так что - все, хватит. Теперь ему нужно, чтобы рядом с ним кто-то был.

 Он и сам не заметил, как подгреб себе под бок подушку и крепко обхватил ее руками, а когда засек себя за этим занятием, то сердито пихнул ее куда положено - назад, под голову.

 

[1]Песня Джони Митчелл «Both Sides Now»

[2]Линда Блэр — американская актриса, наиболее известная по роли одержимой девочки Риган в фильме «Изгоняющий дьявола» (The  Exorcist). Она же играла роль детектива Дианы Баллард в эпизоде СПН 2.07 «Обычные подозреваемые».

[3]Речь о сериале «Говорящая с призраками». Что же до упомянутой чуть дальше «Бухты Доусона», то в 2002-03 Дженсен играл в нем роль милого парня по имени Си-Джей.

[4]Линда Борман, более известная как Линда Лавлейс (Linda Lovelace) — американская порноактриса. Самая известная роль — в фильме «Глубокая глотка».


	6. Глава 6

Книжный магазин, он же кафетерий «Чтение – основа основ», находился в старой части Личбурга. Ассортимент его был разношерстным донельзя: подержанные книги стояли вперемешку с новыми, комиксы соседствовали с романами. Да и в целом обитатели этой улочки определенно знавали лучшие времена. Некоторые магазины пустовали, некоторые сдавались в аренду или продавались. В том числе и «Чтение» - Дин заприметил соответствующую табличку, пока они околачивались вокруг, прикидываясь праздными туристами. Сэм очень правдоподобно изображал страстного книголюба, изучающего экспозицию на витрине с фанатичным огнем в глазах.

\- Слышь, а ты себя в руках-то удержишь, когда войдешь? - поддразнил напарника Дин.

\- Что? – Сэм, встрепенувшись, уставился на него чуть ли не испуганно. – Конечно! А… ты это в каком смысле?

Удивительная получилась реакция на незамысловатую Динову подколку…

\- Ты и книги в одном помещении, - пояснил он. – Это ж критическая масса. Смотри, не просади всю нашу наличку на какой-нибудь ветхий раритет типа «Turba Philosophorum» или «Malleus Malleficarum». [1]

Сэм до смешного явственно поразился тому, что Дин вообще слышал об этих средневековых трудах, но вслух ответил лишь:

\- Сильно сомневаюсь, что тут найдется издание «Молота».

Он силился говорить безразлично, но расширившиеся зрачки выдали парня с головой. Дин сделал себе мысленную отметку: латинская тарабарщина из его уст производит на Сэма такой же возбуждающий эффект, как и всякие сальности.

А Сэм все равно заглянет в отдел эзотерики, это как пить дать. Довольно часто люди отдавали за бесценок намозолившую глаза старую книгу, годами пылившуюся в их доме, не подозревая об ее истинной ценности.

Магазин почти пустовал: только пожилой мужчина шарил на полках, да две женщины расположилась за одним из столиков. Сэм безмолвно указал Дину глазами на другой стол, в самой глубине зала – за ним сидела девочка лет десяти-одиннадцати и что-то увлеченно читала. Вид у Сэма при этом был до того многозначительным, что сомнений не возникало, это – Талия. А едва заметный кивок напарника в сторону беседующих женщин лучше всяких слов сказал Дину, что одна из них – Энни Эккер. Охотники заняли стратегически выгодную позицию между этими двумя столами, и тут же к ним невесть откуда выпорхнула молоденькая девушка с блокнотом наготове. _Хорошенькая_ , машинально отметил Дин. Он по привычке подмигнул ей и чарующе улыбнулся, но тут хмуро-холодный взгляд Сэма напомнил ему, что они не в придорожной забегаловке - раз, и находятся тут по делу - два. Хотя… на мгновение Дина посетила кощунственная мысль, что раздражение Сэма вызвано _не только_ нарушением профессиональной дисциплины… да нет, ерунда, просто тот вечно недоволен всем, что бы Дин ни сделал, так с самого начала повелось.

Дин переключился на Талию. Она вроде как прилежно читала «Мифы Древней Греции». Да, именно что «вроде как» - пока Дин наблюдал, книжка в руках девочки чуть съехала набок, и за ней стала видна другая, подозрительно похожая на историю о приключениях Гарри Поттера. Глаза Талии испуганно распахнулись, и они с Дином одновременно сторожко покосились на миссис Эккер, но та так увлеклась разговором, что ничего не заметила. Дин заговорщицки кивнул Талии и украдкой оттопырил вверх оба больших пальца. Та ответила радостной улыбкой и вообще смотрелась совершенно нормальной девчонкой безо всякой склонности левитировать или плеваться гороховым супом. [2]

А вот ее мамаша занималась кое-чем куда более предосудительным. Столик перед ней устилали красочные карты - Таро. Дин не любил гадание. Вот астрология – другое дело; он водил знакомство с несколькими ее адептами, так те были скорее психологами, нежели мистиками, и вообще там все более или менее тянуло на право называться наукой. Дину даже в дебатах довелось поучаствовать, весьма убедительных, кстати, - о гравитации, приливных волнах и всем таком прочем, что сильно смахивало на физику. Вон, даже Ньютон, говорят, астрологией баловался, так чего уж с Дина взять? Вдобавок, данная тема не давала осечек при знакомстве с девушками. Но как можно предсказать будущее по нескольким картинкам, вытянутым наугад из кипы таких же? К тому же, вы эти картинки видели? Жуть берет от некоторых!

Пока Дин смотрел, Энни собрала карты и пожала руку женщине – очевидно, клиентке, которая покидала магазин окрыленная вестями о грядущем светлом будущем.

Сэм наклонился к нему и шепнул:

\- Попроси ее тебе погадать.

\- Чего-о? Зачем? Не верю я в эту муть! – прошипел он.

\- Я тоже, - согласился Сэм… чем малость удивил Дина. – Но это отличная возможность завязать с ней разговор и, возможно, вытянуть что-нибудь существенное. И ты надежно займешь ее, пока я кое-что проверю, - в виде пояснения Сэм вытащил из кармана краешек датчика ЭМП.

\- А чего бы _тебе_ не пойти погадать, а я займусь проверкой?

\- Ты лучше с людьми контачишь. И, - Сэм глянул на Талию, - с детьми тоже, - удивительно, каким щедрым становился Сэм на похвалу, когда ему что-то было от Дина нужно. – Я буду следить, - добавил он. – Если у Энни Эккер действительно есть способности, то замечу.

Дин хмыкнул. К счастью, в этот момент подоспел заказанный завтрак, что подарило ему пусть краткую, но отсрочку. Перспектива гадания его не вдохновляла, а с другой стороны, чем черт не шутит, может, мать или дочь действительно скажут что-то полезное про его будущее, такое, что хоть немного уравняет их шансы на игровом поле против демонов.

\- Ма-ам, пойдем уже домой? – капризно протянула Талия.

\- Нет, Тал, я работаю, - отрезала Энни. – Делай уроки.

\- Вот я дома их и сделаю. Донни без меня там грустно.

Энни едва заметно поджала губы.

\- Ничего с ним за пару часов не случится. Он же как-то справляется, пока ты в школе.

Талия надулась и уткнулась в книгу, нетерпеливо шаркая ногой по полу. Дин, дождавшись, когда ее мать отойдет за конторку и усядется за компьютер, подался к девочке поближе.

\- Что читаешь? – шепотом осведомился он.

\- «Принц-полукровка», - так же тихо сообщила Талия.

\- Ничего себе! – да уж, чтиво едва ли для десятилетней девочки. Предыдущая книга, «Орден Феникса», и та достаточно мрачная. Дин сильно сомневался, что Талии _вообще_ разрешили ее читать, не говоря уж о том, чтоб вместо уроков. – И как, нравится?

\- Ага. Только печальная. Дамблдор тут погибает.

\- Не может быть! Шутишь?

\- Снейп его убьет.

\- Вот же… Нет, правда?

Огорчился Дин вполне искренне. Он-то почти уверился, что профессор Снейп, несмотря ни на что, герой положительный, и… Дин мигом встряхнулся, завидев, как изумленно таращится на него Сэм. Требовалось срочно вырулить на нужную тему, а то выслушивай от напарника потом…

\- А ты читала «Графа Монте- _Кристо_ »? – спросил он, слегка выделив голосом последнее слово.

\- Это из «Гарри Поттера»? – Талия сдвинула тонкие брови – слегка озадаченно, заинтересованно, но не более того.

\- Нет, - сознался Дин. – Но, знаешь, там тоже… принцы всякие, графы… похоже очень… ладно, забудь, тебе еще рановато.

\- Ты такой смешной, - хихикнула девочка.

Занимательный разговор вовлек в себя даже Сэма.

\- Граф Монте-Кристо? – вполголоса повторил он.

\- Как будто ты придумал бы лучше, - буркнул Дин и впился зубами в кусок бекона. По подбородку потек брызнувший сок, и Дин еле успел его поймать. Он со вкусом облизал перепачканные пальцы – не пропадать же добру! - и перехватил пристальный взгляд Сэма. – Чего?

Тот молча передал ему салфетку. _Кайфоломщик_. Пришлось вытирать пальцы по-цивильному.

\- Так что твоя версия об одержимости проверки явно не выдерживает, - чуть погодя с ноткой облегчения заметил Дин.

\- Если только это не мать, - возразил Сэм, вытаскивая из кармана фляжку со святой водой и наполняя стакан. – Надо убедиться.

И так удачно сложилось, что убирать с их столика пустые тарелки подошла именно Энни Эккер.

\- Вам понравилась еда? – спросила она.

\- Все очень вкусно, спасибо, - закивал Сэм, любезно помогая ей нагружать посуду на поднос, и в процессе технично опрокинул стакан так, что вода пролилась женщине на руку. – Ой, простите!

\- Да бросьте, ничего страшного, - Энни выхватила из кармана фартука тряпку и мигом промокнула стол. Ни дыма, ни шипения, ни криков. Следовательно, демоны тут не при чем. Дин уж было понадеялся, что и напрашиваться на сеанс гадания теперь не придется… но нет, Сэм подчеркнуто-выжидательно глянул на него, а значит – вперед, шагом марш.

\- Вы уж простите Сэма, - с легкой улыбкой начал он. – При виде красивой женщины у него обе руки левыми становятся. Я Дин, кстати, - он протянул ладонь, забив на кислую гримасу напарника. Сам же велел, чтобы Дин «контактировал с людьми», так? Вот и пусть сидит теперь молча.

\- Энни, - женщина пожала ему руку. – Я вас тут раньше не видела; вы проездом или думаете задержаться?

Дин выдал ей их устоявшуюся байку про турпоездку и заодно поинтересовался, что в округе есть интересного и стоящего внимания двух бравых путешественников. Ну, твидовые пиджаки в большом количестве – это пусть Сэм любуется. А вот в Музей горчицы можно и заглянуть: пять тысяч видов этой приправы, собранные со всего света!

\- Надо обязательно посмотреть! – с энтузиазмом воскликнул Дин, Сэм же с успехом прикинулся, что в восторге от такой перспективы.

Ну что ж… тянуть смысла не было – раньше сядем, раньше выйдем, как говорится. Дин наклонился поближе к Энни.

– Послушайте, я тут заметил, как вы гадали на Таро той даме. А можете… и мне карты раскинуть? – через силу выдавил он.

Энни замялась.

\- Только без гарантий, - предупредила она. – Я это делаю, когда просят, но до профессионала мне далеко. Я ведь просто из интереса начала изучать… любопытно стало.

\- И сколько берете?

\- Всего десятку.

\- А прямо сейчас можно? – Дин достал бумажник.

Еще немного поколебавшись, Энни все-таки взяла протянутую банкноту.

\- Сейчас, только посуду унесу, - сказала она и, забрав поднос, выскользнула на кухню.

К ее возвращению Сэм уже освободил место за столиком и, как Дин и предвидел, взял курс на полки с книжками по всякой чертовщине.

Энни села напротив и вручила Дину колоду.

\- Перемешайте хорошенько, сдвиньте левой рукой и сдайте пять карт, - попросила она. – И, пока это делаете, сконцентрируйтесь на вашем вопросе.

Дин сильно сомневался, что раскрашенные прямоугольники картона смогут подсказать, где искать отца и как спасти, но, тем не менее, тасуя, мысленно спрашивал именно это. Когда он закончил, Энни выложила выбранные карты перед ним в ряд «рубашками» вверх.

\- Так начинать интересней всего, - заметила она. – Это называется рунический расклад, и в данном случае он покажет, какие обстоятельства сопутствуют вашему вопросу – иными словами, расскажет нам всю историю.

 _Черт_ … Дин очень постарался сохранить на лице нейтральное выражение и не выдать нахлынувшего беспокойства.

\- С этого все началось, - Энни перевернула карту.

Беспечный юноша, собирающийся шагнуть с края утеса. «Шут».

_Очешуеть._

\- О, как интересно! - оживилась Энни. – Шут в Таро – главное действующее лицо, а тут именно с него и начинается история. И это не шут в буквальном смысле, - утешила она помрачневшего Дина. – Просто человек без забот и хлопот, только ступивший на жизненный путь в тот момент, как начались всякие сложности. Еще карта знаменует собой потенциал. И, судя по всему, он у вас велик, - весело заметила женщина. – Вдобавок, карта говорит, что вам нужно смотреть, куда ступаете.

Она перевернула следующую карту, и улыбка на ее губах увяла. У Дина екнуло сердце. Гроза, молния и высокий дом, объятый пламенем. «Башня».

В точности как… Дин с упреком глянул на Сэма. Впрочем, тот и сам уставился на карту в смятении, но быстро оправился и очень кстати укрылся за разворотом большущей книги.

Энни перевела дух и продолжила.

\- Эта карта говорит о происшествии, изменившем планы героя. Башня символизирует некую потерю… - она явно старалась поаккуратней выбирать слова. – Обычно она указывает на то, что герою пришлось в корне пересмотреть некоторые привычные аспекты своего бытия… Вы испытали какое-то сильное потрясение, и не так давно? – помявшись, нерешительно предположила Энни.

\- Можно сказать и так, - безрадостно хмыкнул Дин.

Развивать тему он не собирался, и Энни дипломатично перешла к следующей карте. На ней собака и волк дуэтом выли на луну.

\- А это ваша реакция на произошедшее. Герой предпринимает… гм… нетривиальные и решительные действия, - Энни говорила так, словно цитировала хорошо заученные фразы. – Луна – это фантазии, грезы… путь в неизвестность. Думаю, карты советуют вам использовать свой творческий потенциал, но при этом уметь отделять мечты от реальности… Ваш телефон звонит?

Нет, этот звук Дин бы ни с чем не спутал – писк датчика ЭМП. Он отыскал глазами Сэма, и Энни, проследив за его взглядом, обернулась. Хорошо, что приборчик Сэм с самого начала прятал за книжкой, а сейчас догадался вытащить из кармана сотовый и прикинуться, что отвечает на СМСку.

\- Так, ладно, следующая карта должна сообщить то, что вам необходимо знать, чтобы действовать с умом… - Энни заметно просветлела, когда этой картой оказался Маг. – Ну, вот и позитив. Герой получит или уже обладает ключом от своего замысла. Видимо, это означает, что ответ на вопрос у вас уже есть, даже если вы сами этого еще не осознали.

\- Я так понимаю, никаких подсказок, что это за ключ, там нет?

\- Думаю, в этом вы должны разобраться сами, - с улыбкой покачала головой Энни.

Чудненько. А то Дин сразу этого не знал.

\- Последняя карта – выход: тропинка из чащи, стрелка-указатель на ваше «долго и счастливо».

И она перевернула ее, последнюю… В общем-то, Дин ожидал какой-нибудь пакости, внутренне подготавливал себя к тому, что та вылезет рано или поздно. Ну и вот, явилась, не запылилась - самая жуткая карта в колоде. А вот Энни была застигнута врасплох. Она, мучительно краснея, металась взглядом между картой и Дином.

\- Ой, нет, тут как с Шутом, смысл не в названии, - быстро сказала она. – Мое «выход» не нужно понимать буквально… в смысле, это – не выход. Не может им быть… Эта карта показывает лишь, что какой-то значительный период вашей жизни подойдет к своему закономерному завершению. Возможно, она советует вам перестать тревожиться о вашем вопросе, каким бы он ни был, потому что все разрешится естественным путем.

Дин не был бы собой, если б не фыркнул на это с горькой иронией. Правда, тихонько.

\- А знаете, мне кажется, вы просто мало мешали колоду, - заявила Энни, собирая карты. - Ни разу не видела, чтобы в расклад попало так много Старших.

\- Старших?

\- Старших Арканов. Это такие карты, они особенные, как… звезды на съемочной площадке. Есть еще четыре вида, Младшие Арканы - можно сказать, актеры второго плана и массовка. Не хотите еще раз попробовать? Только мешайте на этот раз получше.

Неохотно взяв у нее колоду, Дин снова принялся тасовать. Сэм, стоя у Энни за спиной, изо всех сил старался привлечь его внимание, тыча пальцем в заголовок какой-то книги. Дин пригляделся – «Таро для начинающих». Он чуть приподнял брови – _и?_ Сэм дернул книгой в сторону Энни.

_А, вот оно что._

\- Энни, давно вы начали изучать Таро? – спросил Дин.

\- Нет, - ответила та. – Совсем недавно. Я ведь объяснила - больше для развлечения… Не воспринимайте это слишком уж всерьез.

\- И не собирался, - Дин одарил ее лучезарной улыбкой. А то еще решит, что он в самом деле вынашивает план прогулки к краю утеса. – А с чего все началось? Почему вдруг гадание?

Энни отвела глаза и сжала губы, замыкаясь. Распространяться об этом ей, совершенно очевидно, не слишком-то хотелось. Наверное, придется Дину начать первым и немножко пооткровеничать, а там, глядишь, Энни тоже разговорится. Дурные примеры, они заразительные… Но женщина все же ответила:

\- Просто… случилось кое-что, и я… стала задумываться о некоторых вещах… которые раньше и в голову не приходили.

\- Происшествие, заставившее вас в корне пересмотреть некоторые привычные аспекты своего бытия? – понимающе кивнул Дин, продолжая безостановочно тасовать карты.

\- Что-то вроде того, - слабо улыбнувшись, кивнула Энни, метнув взгляд на Талию. Дин краем глаза видел, как девочка надула губы и снова притопнула ногой. У матери и дочери явно не все ладилось. – После этого у меня появилась кое-какая репутация. Люди решили, что я _знаю_ … и стали приходить, спрашивать про будущее. Ну а я… не стала разубеждать.

 _Потому что нужны были деньги_ , подумал Дин, припомнив табличку «Продается» у дверей магазина. Беспринципно, конечно, но если учесть, что Энни – одинокая вдова, бьющаяся, чтобы поднять на ноги дочку, то десять долларов за сеанс – ерунда по сравнению с тем, что драли с доверчивых людей иные акулы от эзотерики. К тому же, Энни сразу предупредила, что опыта у нее никакого. Но… если она училась по доступной всем и каждому книжонке, как вышло, что карты попали настолько в точку?

\- Ну, все, теперь должно быть перемешано как следует. Хотите теперь расклад поточнее, на десять карт?

 _Десять_? Ему и пяти-то хватило выше крыши… Скрепя сердце, Дин выбрал карты и постарался не показать виду, что с минуты на минуту ожидает пришествия Апокалипсиса. Шесть карт Энни разложила ромбом – одну в центре, одну поперек нее, остальные по сторонам, а оставшиеся четыре легли столбиком сбоку.

\- Центральная карта – это вы и путь, по которому вы сейчас идете, - она перевернула ее – чаша, подозрительно смахивающая на Святой Грааль. Воспрянувшему духом Дину тут же припомнились трубящие в горны ангелы в исполнении «Монти Пайтон», и он еле сдержал смешок.[3]

\- Какая хорошая карта! – просияла Энни. – Туз кубков – это чувства, интуиция и благоприятная возможность. Возможно - обретение истинной любви…

Прифигев, Дин вытаращился на карту. И нет, ни на что – ни на _кого_ \- в комнате он не смотрел.

\- …или же настоящей цели в жизни, - продолжила Энни.

\- Цели, - Дин с благодарностью ухватился за слово. – Да, цель у меня и правда имеется.

\- Что ж, хорошо, - Энни с улыбкой перевернула ту, что лежала поперек. – То, что влияет на вас или же будет влиять в ближайшем будущем. Рыцарь кубков тоже указывает на эмоции, говорит о действии, основанном на сильных чувствах, порывах. Мне кажется, Дин, вы человек весьма страстный. Я права?

\- Всегда так считал, - Дин усмехнулся и подмигнул, заставив Энни смущенно порозоветь.

\- Также это может значить, что в скором времени ваш путь пересечется со светловолосым молодым человеком. Следующая карта – ваши надежды и стремления.

 _Блядь_!

Когда Энни открыла карту под названием «Влюбленные», Дин еле сдержался, чтоб не заслонить ее от всеобщего обозрения или – еще лучше! – выкинуть с глаз долой. Да что за хрень, при чем тут вообще папа и его поиски, скажите?!

Энни же, напротив, снова почувствовала себя в своей стихии. Она шаловливо улыбнулась Дину.

\- Где-то есть юная леди, на которую вы поглядываете с интересом?

\- Что? – сбитый с толку, Дин еще раз посмотрел на карту, повнимательней. Он ведь и не разглядывал ее, увидел только, что парочка нарисована, и все – растерялся. А там, действительно, парень с девицей. – Нет. Ничего такого, - но на этот раз Дин не смог удержаться и быстренько покосился на Сэма. К счастью, тот, похоже, с головой ушел в чтение.

Но, как ни краток был взгляд Дина, Энни его перехватила и сделала свои выводы.

\- О! Ну, не обязательно именно юная _леди_ … - начала она, но, должно быть, заметила мечущуюся в глазах своего клиента панику и понятливо сменила курс: - Это может означать появление единомышленников, взаимодействие, объединение в команду.

\- А, ну да. Понятно, - с облегчением выдохнул Дин.

\- Так, а вот то, что у вас позади: Паж мечей… вы недавно закончили учиться?

\- Бросил колледж, - дернул плечом Дин.

\- Вот и Паж утверждает, что студенчество осталось у вас в безвозвратном прошлом... – согласилась Энни. - И, наконец, эта карта рассказывает о том, какие обстоятельства привели к тому, что вы собственно и задали свой вопрос…

Оказалось, Смерть – вовсе не самая страшная карта в колоде, и Дин очень надеялся, что выпавший ему в качестве «обстоятельства» Дьявол - всего лишь обобщенная гипербола. Он оцепенело пялился на рисунок – та же пара, Влюбленные, только опутаны цепями, а те продеты через кольцо, наглухо вделанное в подножье трона, на котором восседала огромная рогатая тварь. Дин затаил дыхание – если присмотреться, то оковы не так уж и надежно держат тех двоих. Они вполне могут освободиться, если захотят.

Энни тоже глядела на карту и хмурилась.

\- Дьявол означает подавление и отрицание, все, что ограничивает, привязывает нас к людям, вещам или событиям. Наша тень, темная сторона, а также то, что мы не хотим признавать или не желаем отпускать. Раз он выпал в истоке вопроса, то карты говорят, что ваш злейший враг – вы сами… или же вы и есть препятствие на пути к своей цели… но в то же время это значит, что вы - ключ к решению проблемы.

Исток, враг, ключ… Если честно, у Дина мозги уже тихо закипали.

\- А попонятней можно?

\- Думаю, в этом вы должны разобраться…

\- Самостоятельно. Точно.

Действительно, всего-то делов. Дин посмотрел на Сэма – тот снова держал книгу про Таро и упорно указывал на слово «начинающих». Понятно. Движемся дальше.

\- А это? – Дин постучал пальцем по следующей карте.

\- То, что впереди. Ближайшее будущее.

Дин приготовился к худшему и потому очень удивился, когда на обороте оказался всего-навсего бородатый старикан.

\- Что за ие… иеро…

\- Иерофант, он же Жрец, духовный глава или знаток древних учений. Похоже, что вы получите помощь или совет от некоего мудрого человека.

\- Да, не помешает! – Дин в первый раз с начала гадания почувствовал всплеск энтузиазма.

Энни сначала улыбнулась, потом посерьезнела.

\- Это важно, да? То, о чем вы спрашиваете?

\- Да, - выдавил Дин сквозь вставший в горле комок. – Очень.

Он даже собрался рассказать поподробней, но тут некстати подошла помощница Энни.

\- Простите, что помешала, но там один джентльмен спрашивает, есть ли у нас книги по энтомологии.

Отрываться от интересного занятия Энни явно не хотелось, но чувство долга взяло верх, и она, извинившись, отправилась помогать покупателю. Зато у Дина появилось время восстановить присутствие духа. До него донеслось еле слышное «Эй, мистер» - это привлекала внимание Талия.

\- Мама на самом деле не умеет гадать, - тихо сказала девочка. – Она все по книжке говорит.

\- Я знаю, Тал, - мягко улыбнулся Дин. – Пусть.

Воспользовавшись отсутствием Энни, к делу подключился Сэм. Он придвинулся, держа самоучитель по Таро так, что названия видно не было, и спросил:

\- А ты гадать умеешь?

\- Нет, но Донни говорит, что мама все неправильно толкует.

\- Кто такой Донни? – немедленно поинтересовался Дин, обмениваясь взглядом с напарником.

\- Мой друг… - Талия осеклась, завидев возвращающуюся мать. – Мне нельзя про него рассказывать, - шепнула она, опять утыкаясь носом в книгу.

\- Простите, - еще раз извинилась Энни, занимая свое место и берясь за карты.

Сэм тут же снова отступил на периферию.

\- Оставшиеся четыре можно читать двумя способами, - продолжила она. – При традиционном гадании они представляют вас, ваш дом, ваши опасения и конечный исход. Но некоторые считают это слишком фаталистичным, поэтому читают по-другому – вам предлагается вариант и, в зависимости от того, принимаете вы его или нет, два разных исхода. Как вам предпочтительнее?

\- Я за команду свободы выбора, - криво улыбнулся Дин.

Кивнув, Энни перевернула первую карту, Колесо фортуны, сдвинула в задумчивости брови и глубоко вздохнула.

\- Это препятствие; карта показывает суть проблемы, - быстрый взгляд, брошенный ею на Дина, выдавал смущение и неловкость. – По ней я могу судить, что особой свободы выбора у вас как раз и нет. Колесо – это судьба, карма, возврат на круги своя. Оно обозначает то, над чем мы не властны… а иногда - что случившееся в прошлом возымеет неожиданные последствия в настоящем. Возможно, ваша судьба… попросту не в ваших руках.

Дина пробрал озноб, словно невесть откуда подкрался-обволок холодный и липкий туман. Припомнился давний разговор и хлесткие, правильные слова: «Пойми же, сын, в этой жизни единственное, что находится под твоим безусловным контролем – это решения, которые ты принимаешь. Если ты не возьмешь на себя ответственность за то, что делаешь, за свой выбор, то станешь просто игрушкой судьбы, подстилкой фортуны».

\- Не верю я в судьбу, предназначение и прочую чепуху, - голос слушался плоховато, перекатывался в горле колючими комками. Дин скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, что Сэм придвинулся ближе, и заставил себя встряхнуться. – Вы сказали, у меня есть варианты, - напомнил он, тщательно следя за интонацией.

Энни немного нервозно закивала, берясь за следующую карту.

\- Вот вариант. Какая карта хорошая! – обрадовалась она. – Колесница – это успех и победа. То есть, для решения основной проблемы вам предлагают отправиться в дорогу, на поиски… О! – сложив два и два, женщина заулыбалась. – Вы ведь упомянули, что путешествуете, так? Это оно и есть! Похоже, карты говорят, что вы на правильном пути.

\- Это хорошо, - весело заметил Дин, хотя по коже бегали мурашки. Несмотря на сплошной позитив в анонсе, Колесница отчего-то нагоняла на него жуть.

\- Это, - Энни указала на следующую карту, - ваше нынешнее будущее, если вы останетесь на месте. А это, - она указала на последнюю, - будущее возможное, если воспользуетесь предложенным Колесницей вариантом.

Она перевернула первую. Во рту у Дина стало горько, а земля вдруг перестала быть надежной твердью. Второй раз он такого паскудства не ожидал.

Энни была удручена ничуть не меньше.

\- Помните, я говорила, не надо воспринимать буквально, вовсе не значит, что кто-то должен умереть, - зачастила она. – Это естественное завершение…

\- Подождите… - остановил ее Дин, до которого только сейчас дошло, что во всей этой катавасии с _выборами_ имеется очевидная нестыковка. – Это будущее, которое меня ждет, если я _не_ воспользуюсь тем вариантом, Колесницей?

\- Да.

\- Но вы назвали его – нынешнее, как будто оно уже есть.

\- Да.

\- Так ведь я _уже_ выбрал. Я _уже_ в дороге, и вы сами сказали, что она правильная.

\- О… да, верно, - Энни в растерянности поглядела на карты. – Нет… - поразмыслив, решила она и показала на единственную неперевернутую, - все равно вот эта покажет результат, если вы пуститесь на свои поиски.

Сэм за ее спиной нетерпеливо переступил с ноги на ногу и снова просигналил Дину, побарабанив по обложке книги и слову «начинающих». Но на этот раз Энни уловила его движение и обернулась. Сэм поспешно спрятал книжку за спину и напряженно улыбнулся. Дин коснулся руки женщины, переключая ее внимание на себя.

\- Энни, покажите мне последнюю карту, - попросил он.

Она послушно перевернула ее. «Повешенный».

Очешуительный у Дина выбор – либо просто Смерть, либо Смерть Путем Повешения. Хотя парня на картинке вздернули только за ногу, руки его были свободны, так чего ж он не отвяжется и не сбежит? Точно как та парочка с Дьяволом – тех тоже, казалось, держала не столько цепь, сколько собственный выбор. Свободный выбор…

\- И какой у _этого_ смысл? – вздохнул Дин.

Энни смотрела на расклад, прикрыв рукой рот, меж бровями пролегла глубокая морщина.

\- Довольно загадочная карта, несет в себе много противоречий. Как правило, означает прозрение, просвещение и широту взглядов, возможно, предлагает вам взглянуть на ситуацию под другим углом, не тем, что вам привычен. Еще это – символ жертвенности, так что не исключено, что то самое прозрение будет вам чего-то стоить… - она виновато глянула на Дина и умолкла.

\- И? – подтолкнул он, чуя недосказанность.

\- Иногда… предупреждает о предательстве…

Дин перестал дышать. _Нет. Не смотри. Никуда не смотри. Только на стол, на чертовы карты._

\- …советует быть осторожнее, особенно с теми, кому доверяете. Кто-то, вам знакомый и кто вроде бы желает помочь, на самом деле может оказаться недругом. То есть… в общем, будьте осмотрительны, вот и все.

_Конечно... Да... Нет! Нет и нет._

\- Но знаете, что? – с деланным весельем воскликнула Энни. – Это же… это же просто карты. Ничего они на самом деле не значат. Говорю ведь, я всего лишь… - она оглянулась на конторку. – Давайте я вам деньги верну, а? Как-то мне неудобно…

\- Нет, Энни, - Дин поймал ее за локоть. – Не надо. Вы время потратили, - да уж, совсем плохи должны быть твои дела, чтобы гадалка возжелала вернуть свою законную мзду. – К тому же, было... занимательно.

\- Энни, нам пора идти, - вмешался Сэм. – Счет дадите?

\- Да, конечно, - она начала собирать карты, но напоследок еще разок глянула, развернув веером.

\- Что? – по-новой занервничал Дин.

\- Нет, ничего, - женщина присоединила тонкую стопку к остальной колоде. – Просто никогда не видела столько Старших за раз.

\- В этом есть какой-то скрытый смысл?

\- Да нет, гадание вообще ничего…

\- Знаю, знаю, - перебил Дин. – Но если бы значило?

\- Ну… Младшие Арканы рассказывают о вещах повседневных, тогда как Старшие повествуют глобально. Может, это показывает, что ваш вопрос – часть куда большей картины… и вам следует оставить переживания и довериться богам: все в их руках и закончится в итоге хорошо.

_Богам довериться, говорите?_

\- Ну да, - хмыкнул Дин. - Конечно.

\- Я у вас тут пару книг приглядел, включите их в счет, - попросил Сэм. – И можно посмотреть одну их тех, что на витрине – «Современные принципы в тантрах»?

\- Разумеется, сейчас принесу.

Энни скрылась за стеллажом, и Сэм шагнул к Дину, намереваясь что-то сказать, но тут подала голос Талия:

\- Донни говорит, что карты вовсе не для того, чтобы предсказывать будущее, а чтобы учить.

Но выяснить, что имела в виду девочка, им помешала быстро вернувшаяся с книгой Энни. Дин молча отсалютовал Талии на прощание, та дружелюбно помахала в ответ, а Сэм радостно зарылся в принесенный томик, положив пару уже купленных на конторку. Дин и поразился, и обрадовался, увидев, что Сэм выбрал «на почитать» не какую-то заумную хрень, а самый обыкновенный роман, «Завтрак для чемпионов» Воннегута. Хотя насчет наличных Дин не шутил – две книги плюс завтрак пробивали в их запасах серьезную брешь… тем более, что Сэм, судя по появившемуся в глазах блеску, твердо намеревался прикупить и третью. Разглядев обложку этих загадочных «Тантр», Дин вздернул брови: иллюстрация была стилизована под древнеиндийский рисунок, на котором безошибочно угадывались двое, сплетшиеся в сладострастной позе.

Засим последовал безмолвный, но от этого не менее интенсивный диалог.

Дин показал глазами на книгу.

Сэм типа непонимающе нахмурился – _что?_

Дин поиграл бровями – _ты покупаешь неприличную книжку._

Сэм нахмурился еще сильнее, старательно изображая возмущение – _что-о? Да ни в жисть!_

Дин ухмыльнулся.

Сэм испепелил его взглядом – _тебе что, двенадцать?_

Дин осклабился – _ага, а ты покупаешь неприличную книжку._

Сэм поджал губы – _заглохни. Придурок._

_Сучка._

\- Молодые люди, а вы уже подыскали, где остановитесь? – вдруг спросила Энни. – Я к тому, что если нет, то у меня в доме есть комната свободная, я ее сдаю. Правда, она над гаражом, но зато удобная и совсем отдельная… и жилья дешевле вы в Личбурге не найдете, - с улыбкой добавила она.

\- Э-э, спасибо, Энни, это здорово, но… - начал было Дин, но его оживленно перебил Сэм:

\- Да! Это было бы замечательно!

Дин удивленно покосился на друга, но спорить не стал.

\- Отлично! Вот вам адрес, - женщина написала пару строк на обороте счета и вручила его Сэму. – Сейчас время обеда, для меня самая работа, но если вы подъедете ближе к вечеру, я покажу вам комнату.

\- Спасибо, большое спасибо. О, и вот эту книгу тоже посчитайте, пожалуйста, - Сэм невозмутимо достал зажатую подмышкой «Таро для начинающих», положил ее на стопку и полез за деньгами.

Энни порозовела.

\- Да, конечно, - пробормотала она, суетливо заправляя за ухо прядь волос.

Дин расправил плечи и одарил напарника мрачным взглядом. Вот умел Сэм иногда быть настоящим поганцем.

 

[1]Turba Philosophorum (Собрание философов), старейший из известных текстов по алхимии, переведенный с арабского. Примерным временем его написания считается 900 год н.э.

Malleus Maleficarum (Молот ведьм) — трактат по демонологии и о методах выявления ведьм (то есть - пыток). «Молот ведьм» был написан в 1486 году доминиканским инквизитором Генрихом Крамером (латинизированный вариант имени — Генрикус Инститор).

[2]Еще одна отсылка к фильму «Изгоняющий дьявола».

[3]Монти Пайтон (Monty Python) — комик-группа из Великобритании. Благодаря своему новаторскому юмору участники «Монти Пайтон» находятся в числе самых влиятельных комиков всех времён.

Дину же вспомнился их сатирический фильм «Monty Python and theHoly Grail» (Монти Пайтон и Святой Грааль), а конкретнее, вот эта его часть, где королю Артуру является Господь с повелением отправляться на поиски чаши Грааля: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iZhLDo09D68 


	7. Глава 7

\- Это так необходимо было? – с укором спросил Дин, едва они вышли из магазина.

\- Что? – не понял Сэм.

\- Разыгрывать перед Энни детектива Коломбо.[1] Она ведь и так признала, что новичок, зачем ты ей сунул под нос ту книжку и заставил краснеть?

\- Кое о чем она умолчала.

\- Да, чтоб дочку защитить!

Раскритикованный Сэм вспыхнул и, поспешно повернувшись к напарнику спиной, направился к машине.

\- Ты случайно не позабыл, что мы тут по делу? – на ходу бросил он.

\- Разумеется, мистер Спок, - съязвил шагающий следом Дин. - И это означает, что мы должны оставить за дверью элементарное сочувствие и человеческое сострадание?[2]

\- Знаешь, у тебя была отличная возможность все из нее выудить, но ты оказался чересчур занят – развесил уши так, что забывал снимать с них лапшу ее приготовления, - рассердился Сэм.

Дин встал как вкопанный.

\- Уши развесил? – повторил он, то ли обиженно, то ли виновато. Или все вместе.

Сэм же мгновенно пожалел о вылетевших словах. Легче всего валить с больной головы на здоровую, что он только что и сделал. Такая тактика ничего не решит… но Дин не впервые упрекал его в нехватке сочувствия и всего такого прочего. Неужели в самом деле так считает? И хуже сделает Сэм или, наоборот, лучше, если сейчас признается, что до чертиков зол на Энни, ведь она со своим дилетантским гаданием напрочь выбила Дина из равновесия. И на Дина тоже зол, что тот позволил так задеть себя за живое. Но больше всего Сэм злился на себя, потому что собственноручно подставил Дина. Хотя, надо признать, он никак не ожидал, что столько карт в раскладе окажутся пугающе верными.

\- Ты же сказал, что в Таро не веришь, - напомнил Сэм, оборачиваясь к другу.

\- Не верю… То есть не верил, - поправился Дин. – Даже не знаю, Сэм. Я много во что не верил, а оказалось, все это есть на самом деле: колдовство, магия, проклятия... Так что, мало ли, а вдруг? Порой карты били прямо в яблочко.

\- Колода была обычная: ни заклинаний, ни проклятий на ней не лежало, - убежденно ответил Сэм. – Я проверил весь магазин, датчик ничего необычного не показал, да и признаков, что кто-то балуется чернокнижием, там нет.

Дин, хмыкнув, сел за руль и сунул в зажигание ключ.

\- А Энни точно не медиум? – упрямо уточнил он.

\- Ничего сверхъестественного в ее толковании нет, - качнул головой Сэм. – Все взято из книги, - он принялся листать страницы. – Могу показать тебе места, которые она цитировала почти слово в слово.

\- Тогда как вышло…

\- Дин, ты увидел то, что ожидал увидеть. Знаешь, как вся эта кухня работает? Человеческая натура такова, что мы ищем некий скрытый смысл в случайных совпадениях, узорах, рисунках. Как с облаками – смотришь на них и видишь слонов, кроликов, замки. А Таро намеренно созданы двусмысленными и неоднозначными. Настоящие гадалки умеют использовать их как инструмент для концентрации своего внимания, наблюдательности и основанной на них интуиции. Единственная способность Энни заключается в том, что она сумела запомнить чертову уйму ключевых фраз. А ты уже подогнал ее слова под свою ситуацию. Не предсказывала она тебе никакого будущего, Дин. Это всего лишь десяток выбранных наугад картинок, и значение они имеют лишь то, что сам им придашь.

Дин все еще хмурился с сомнением, и Сэм горячо продолжил:

\- Помнишь, что она сказала насчет двух способов чтения последней четверки карт? Если б она использовала традиционный метод, то и результат получился бы совсем другой, но я на что угодно поспорю, ты все равно приспособил бы его под себя. Вот, например, если бы первая карта описывала не «суть проблемы», а лично тебя, то можно расшифровать так: ты не пешка в руках судьбы, а жертва обстоятельств. А вторая карта при таком чтении обозначала бы твой дом…

\- Нет у меня дома, - скривился Дин.

Сэм призадумался. Название карт в Таро не полагалось понимать буквально, а с другой стороны – почему бы и нет?

\- Так мы же практически живем в машине, верно?

Дин обвел глазами интерьер их «колесницы», металлическую крышу, одеяла на заднем сидении.

\- Ладно, признаю, - согласился он.

\- А предпоследняя карта означала бы не твое будущее, а твой самый большой страх.

\- Так я, по-твоему, смерти боюсь?! – немедленно оскорбился Дин.

_Будто тут есть чего стыдиться…_

\- Ее все боятся, - просто ответил Сэм.

Дин даже не сразу нашел, что сказать.

\- А это? – он вызывающе ткнул пальцем в открытую страницу. – Что бы _это_ тогда значило?

Сэм опустил глаза на книгу. «Повешенный». Он пристально вглядывался в иллюстрацию, подмечая мельчайшие детали, и вдруг произнес:

\- Свобода равна длине веревки; как раз хватит, чтобы повеситься.

У Дина отвисла челюсть.

\- Это ты мне в утешение? – моргая, ошалело поинтересовался он.

А Сэма мороз продрал по коже. Он _не знал_ , почему так сказал, откуда взялись слова. Из ниоткуда пришли…

\- Сэм? – тревожный голос Дина, далекий, шелестящий. – Сэм, что с тобой?

…и кого предупреждали: Дина или его самого?

\- Я к тому, что… эти карты можно как угодно интерпретировать, - выдавил он, поспешно захлопывая книгу и выбрасывая из головы картинку подвешенного за ногу парня. – И уж точно они не предрекают тебе будущее.

\- Да знаю я, - Дин фыркнул независимо и пренебрежительно, а едва заметную заминку перед этим уловил бы только очень внимательный слушатель.

Он потянулся к ключу... и опять замер, со вздохом откинулся на спинку и полуобернулся к Сэму, хотя при этом старательно избегал смотреть в глаза.

\- Сэм, а ты боишься?

Сердце глухо бухнуло в груди.

\- Чего?

\- Смерти.

\- Боюсь, - ответил Сэм, не в силах избавиться от холодного озноба. – Но я охочусь достаточно долго, чтобы знать, что есть варианты куда хуже.

Он снова посмотрел на книгу, с обложки которой на него с насмешкой взирал Маг.

***

После этого Дин притих и молчал все дорогу до мотеля. Да и там, пока Сэм сортировал вещи и переупаковывал рюкзак, просто сидел на кровати и праздно перекладывал туда-сюда Сэмовы книги.

\- Объясни, зачем мы переезжаем, в кои-то веки заселившись в более-менее приличный мотель? – пробурчал наконец он.

\- Ну как такой возможностью не воспользоваться? - ответил Сэм. – Всегда тяжело, когда в деле фигурируют дети. Я голову сломал, пытаясь придумать, как подобраться поближе к Талии, так что предложение Энни оказалось очень кстати.

\- А зачем вообще? Ведь ясно, что ни в той, ни в другой нет незваного пассажира.

\- Тогда откуда у них информация? Энни не экстрасенс, насчет Талии я тоже сомневаюсь. Может, мы не на того ребенка думаем? Я бы хотел побольше узнать об этом ее друге, Донни.

\- Думаешь, он одержим?

\- Думаю, нам нужно копнуть поглубже.

Дин кивнул и, хмурясь, уставился на одну из книжек.

\- Она все еще у тебя? – удивился он, беря в руки «Дао физики».

\- Так и не дошел до библиотеки Ричардсона, чтоб вернуть. Да и смотались мы оттуда второпях.

\- Да уж, - хмыкнул Дин. – И будет прямо как с Аль Капоне...[3]

Сэм оторвался от сборов и глянул на друга в ожидании разъяснений к этому странному комментарию.

\- Ирония судьбы, Сэм, - усмехнулся тот. – В конце концов нас достанут не демоны и не монстры. Нет, нас заметут за просроченные библиотечные пени, - он повертел томик и изучил аннотацию на обороте. – Так это научное объяснение всей той мудистики с буддийским уклоном?

\- Типа того, - Сэм протянул руку, но Дин расставаться с книгой и не думал.

\- Можно возьму? – попросил он.

\- Конечно…

Сэм удивился. Правда. «Дао» никак не вписывалось в круг литературы, обычно потребляемой Дином.

Тот перебросил книжку на свою кровать, но, похоже, ковыряться в вещах Сэма еще не закончил. Вытащив «Тантры», Дин рассмеялся.

\- Сэм, происходит явный разрыв шаблона. Я беру читать серьезную научную книгу, а ты – азиатское порно.

\- Это не порно, - ровно ответил тот, удерживаясь от тяжкого вздоха. – Тантры связаны не только с сексом.

Причем Дин наверняка и сам это знал… если и не он лично, так одна из его бывших подружек точно. Так что Сэм на его удочку не клюнет.

Но Дин не унялся и с ухмылкой продемонстрировал ему иллюстрацию на обложке:

\- Так ты не из-за картинок ее купил?

Сэм молча выдернул книгу из его загребущих лап и сунул в рюкзак. Ничуть не обескураженный, Дин задумчиво уставился на альбом с набросками, и Сэм, от греха подальше, поторопился убрать с глаз долой и его тоже. А то мало ли что придет в голову этому шельмецу… Оказалось, опоздал.

\- Слушай, если тебе не на что подрочить, то всегда можешь воспользоваться тем портретом, - предложил, развратно усмехаясь, Дин. – А если захочешь рисунок в полный рост и в естественном виде, то я готов побыть натурщиком – только попроси.

С этими словами он растянулся на кровати – на Сэмовой, между прочим, кровати! – в позе, достойной разворота «Пентхауса», и показушно надул губы. Нелепо и смешно… было бы, останься у Сэма хоть одна рационально мыслящая мозговая клетка. А так, все, что он видел сейчас – это рот Дина, и все, о чем мог думать, - что этот рот вытворял прошлым вечером. И этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы бестолковый обитатель Сэмовых штанов предательски шевельнулся. Проклятая часть тела не поддавалась ни внушению, ни контролю, зато без осечек реагировала на Дина, стоило тому лишь изогнуть губы. И теперь Сэм не мог спокойно смотреть даже на то, как Дин ест, потому что сразу…

Сэм подтянул рюкзак поближе.

\- Нам над делом еще работать, - напомнил он… себе. – И тебе разве не нужно вещи собрать?

Дин пружинисто поднялся с кровати, улыбки как не бывало.

\- Ладно, - буркнул он и отправился подбирать раскиданные по всей комнате шмотки. Потом запихал все это в сумку как есть, комком, и на этом его сборы определенно закончились.

\- Нас время, вроде, не поджимает, Сэм, - заметил он недовольно. - Энни сказала, комната будет готова только к вечеру.

\- Я помню, - ответил тот. – Именно поэтому пользуюсь возможностью сложить все как следует.

Хотя в данный момент он не столько паковался, сколько тщательно прикрывался рюкзаком.

\- Ну, как знаешь, - вздохнул Дин и заходил по комнате, энергично размахивая руками.

Размявшись и разогревшись, он скинул рубашку, опустился на пол и принялся отжиматься.

Он давно перестал стесняться заниматься при Сэме физическими упражнениями, почти не уступая ему теперь в выносливости. Сэм же сидел смирно и старался не пялиться на то, как играют-перекатываются мускулы на руках, плечах и спине Дина и как четко обрисовываются под джинсами упругие ягодицы при каждом ритмичном движении вверх-вниз.

Не подтверждалась Динова теория, что если тигра накормить, он превратится в ручного котенка. Может, для Дина секс и был всего лишь этим: потребностью организма сродни зуду - почешешь и пройдет. А для Сэма он быстро стал чем-то вроде наркотической зависимости, голодом, который от кормежки только усиливался.

Дин тем временем перешел от отжиманий к растяжке и, похоже, разбавил заведенный порядок элементами йоги. Что-то новенькое... Работал над гибкостью: сидел, широко разведя ноги, и, держа спину ровно, нагибался то к левой, то к правой, обхватывая руками ступню и стараясь дотронуться лбом до колена. Мускулы на бедрах напрягались и подрагивали. Сэм отвел глаза, пытаясь думать о чем угодно другом, лишь бы унять разливающийся в паху жар. Отчего-то вспомнилось, как Дин и Энни откровенно флиртовали друг с другом утром во время гадания, и это возымело нужный эффект.

Умом Сэм понимал, что все это яйца выеденного не стоит. Дин флиртовал с официантками, библиотекаршами, продавщицами и прочими особами женского пола, где бы ни довелось их встретить. По большей части просто потому, что ему нравилось быть объектом внимания, хотя наблюдалась у Дина небольшая тенденция делать это и для собственной выгоды тоже. Впрочем, девушки не возражали. Или вот взять линию, которую Дин выбрал сегодняшним утром, чтобы найти подход к Энни: много прикосновений, тонна сочувствия - Сэм про себя ее не одобрил, но ведь это же просто Дин, такой уж он есть.

Сэм и не ждал от него другого, понимая, что застарелые привычки не поменяются и не исчезнут лишь потому, что Дин решил поэкспериментировать с ним, Сэмом, в психотерапевтических целях. Сложно было не заметить, что в остальном Дин продолжает поглядывать исключительно на женщин, никак не на мужчин. И, конечно, Сэму уже приходила в голову мысль: сколько пройдет времени, прежде чем Дину приестся новизна этих, выбивающихся из обыденной канвы, отношений и он захочет вернуться к знакомому шаблону? Дин уже сейчас начинает проводить параллели, он практически открытым текстом сказал это вчера, после… ну, _после_. А разве какой-то неуклюжий неумеха, почти что девственник, может выдержать сравнение с кем-нибудь из, без сомнения, длинного списка Диновых партнерш? Сэм видел, как отчаянно смутился Дин, когда Энни спросила его насчет «юной леди», на которую тот «поглядывает с интересом». И теперь мучительно прикидывал и так, и эдак – кто бы это мог быть. Ведь не Энни же? Нет, они едва знакомы. Может, Дин засматривался на Джемму… пока не выяснилось, что она – демон. Как ни тошнотворна сама идея, но приходилось признать, что девушка она весьма привлекательная. Или речь о его бывшей, Пенни? Не исключено же, что Дин до сих пор по ней сохнет? Ее имя давно перестало всплывать в разговорах, но это не значило, что Дин о ней не вспоминает. А Сэм не имел привычки лезть кому-то в душу.

Пока Сэм предавался размышлениям, Дин закончил с растяжкой и встал.

\- Ты ведь не прямо по уши паковкой занят? Давай поработаем? – предложил он, доставая из рюкзака пару щитков.

Бросив их на постель, Сэму под нос, Дин принялся сосредоточенно наматывать на суставы бинт. _Ну что ж_ … Сэм взял щитки и продел ладони в держатели на обратной стороне. Мысль неплохая – и время убьют, и потренируются. Он обошел кровать, встал перед Дином и вскинул руки на уровень груди. Силу первого удара Сэм недооценил и потому шатнулся назад, но тут же восстановил равновесие. И только тут заметил, какое напряженное и сосредоточенное у Дина лицо – сжатые губы, сведенные брови, пронзительный взгляд. Если и бывало, что Сэм забывал, сколько гнева, боли и горя кроется за Диновыми рисовками и вечным зубоскальством, то сейчас ему об этом жестко напомнили. Шутовская маска отброшена, и теперь настоящий Дин, тот, который не играет и не притворяется, раз за разом впечатывал кулаки в далеко не мягкие пластины.

Он учился перенаправлять и использовать свои эмоции; прямо сейчас ярость и страх перед демонами придавали его атаке силу. Сэму пришлось отставить ногу и наклониться вперед, чтобы устоять на месте под таким напором, но удары все равно отдавались в локтях и плечах весьма чувствительно. Не неприятно, а… нет-нет, не думать про это. Черт, с некоторых пор Сэмово подсознание умудрялось любую мысль и движение окрасить в огненный, жаркий оттенок. Он старался как мог выбросить из головы все постороннее и сконцентрироваться, взять пример с Дина и работать с такой же целеустремленностью. И даже при этом, когда Дин провел серию быстрых апперкотов, Сэм не устоял и отступил – на полшага и еще на полшага, с каждым прилетающим ударом.

\- Все, Дин! Тайм-аут! – выдохнул он, когда угроза оказаться зажатым между разошедшимся напарником и кроватью стала более чем реальной.

Дин остановился и встряхнул руками. _Интересно, он сам-то замечает, как продвинулся за последние недели?_ Да, взмок и дышал тяжеловато, но ведь и Сэм тоже… а Дин еще и приплясывал на месте в ожидании, когда партнер по спаррингу вернется в строй. Сэм сдернул щитки, Дин, видя это, живо размотал бинты. Кожа под ними заметно покраснела – с такой силой бил. Встав в стойку, они начали отрабатывать комбинации и маневры: знакомый боевой танец. В последнее время найти брешь в обороне Дина становилось все труднее, уклонение требовало максимального внимания, а пропускать его удары не рекомендовалось.

Сэм все же исхитрился провести быструю и эффективную атаку, но Дин ответил в два раз жестче. Пришлось снова пятиться к кровати. Сэм шагнул в сторону, рисуя в уме схему: Дин по инерции продолжит двигаться вперед, а он, Сэм, этим воспользуется и… слишком поздно он понял - именно этого от него и ждали. Мгновенный, точный пинок под колено, и нога у Сэма подломилась, а вес навалившегося Дина довершил остальное – они растянулись на полу. Точнее, растянулся Сэм, а Дин, надежно пришпилив его, вскинул кулак для заключительного удара. Времени оставалось разве что представить, как это будет: голова мотнется влево, мгновением позже вспыхнет боль и потом, наверное, станет темно… Дин выдохнул и медленно опустил руку, глядя на Сэма не менее потрясенно, чем тот – на него.

Сердце распростертого на полу Сэма загнанно колотилось, оседлавший его Дин дышал часто и тяжело. Потом вдруг шало усмехнулся и сдвинулся назад, сдавив бедрами Сэмовы бока. Он снова поднял руку, и Сэм невольно вздрогнул, но Дин лишь с веселым «Биип!» проказливо ухватил его за кончик носа:

\- Кажется, дружище, ты малость не в форме, - резюмировал он, вскакивая на ноги и подбирая рубашку.

Сэм тоже поднялся. Его, честно говоря, все еще потряхивало.

\- Может быть, - признал он. – Но ты делаешь успехи.

\- Да? – удивился Дин.

\- Конечно. Сам не видишь разве?

Дин опустил глаза и прикинулся, что застегивание пуговиц на рубашке требует от него невероятной сосредоточенности.

\- Я думал, ты на меня злишься.

\- С чего бы? – нахмурился Сэм.

\- Ну… Я действительно мог больше вытянуть из Энни… Была возможность ее разговорить. А я не воспользовался.

\- Дин, я…

\- Не хотелось об отце говорить.

\- А… зачем бы ты?.. – растерялся Сэм.

\- Не правду, конечно… не всю правду… кусочек истории, чтобы подтолкнуть ее к откровенности. Понимаешь, иногда, чтобы человек разговорился, приходится поделиться чем-то своим.

Почему-то дышалось тяжело, словно воздух в комнате превратился в кисель... И все же слова эти Сэм хорошенько обдумал, покачав в итоге головой:

\- Не думаю, что это бы сработало. Ты был прав: при дочери она больше ничего бы не сказала.

Дин задумчиво потер подбородок.

\- Да, наверное… Слу-ушай, - вдруг сверкнул он нежданной улыбкой, - как думаешь, у Энни к комнате прилагается кормежка? Я сто лет домашней еды не пробовал!

Сэм на автомате закатил глаза – _у тебя одна жрачка на уме!_ – и лишь секундой позже сообразил, что тут нечто большее. Спохватился, хотел ответить что-нибудь вроде «да, понимаю, тебе должно этого не хватать», но поздно, поезд уже укатил: Дин независимо пожал плечами – _думай что хочешь_.

\- Я в душ пошел, - сказал он вслух, но в дверях ванной обернулся, прислонился к косяку и предложил, многозначительно указывая взглядом на Сэмов пах. – Ты… хм… не хочешь ко мне присоединиться?

Щеки у Сэма заполыхали, а внутри поднялась настоящая буча: идти-не идти?! Очень хотелось, правда, очень, но… душ теперь последнее его убежище, место, где хоть изредка можно побыть в одиночестве. Если он и это разделит с Дином, то вообще ничего не останется.

\- Я не… - Сэм запнулся, ведь та его половина, что жаждала пойти с Дином, все еще бунтовала, и ожесточенно. – Я, наверное, еще не готов… к этому.

\- Ага… - кивнул Дин, не глядя на Сэма и легонько постукивая ладонью по косяку. - Я так и думал…

Он повернулся спиной, и дверь между ними закрылась.

 

[1]У детектива Коломбо, героя одноименного телесериала, была такая манера: уже вроде бы закончив допрос и уходя, с порога огорошить подозреваемого метким вопросом, который заставал того врасплох, и бедолага в результате выдавал себя с головой.

[2]А вот тут Дину следовало бы помнить, что холодно-сдержанные манеры коммандера Спока из «Стар Трека» не более, чем маска, прикрывающая бушующее пламя вулканских страстей. :D

[3]Ирония в том, что гангстер Аль Капоне, при всех его многочисленных преступлениях, был арестован, осужден и заключен в Алькатрас не за убийство или бандитизм, а за уклонение от налогов. 


	8. Глава 8

Кормежка к комнате прилагалась. Более того, Энни им даже блюда на выбор предоставила. Дин с изумлением уставился на Сэма, когда тот, вместо того чтобы предсказуемо выбрать салат и запеканку из кабачков и чечевицы, заявил, что не имеет ничего против мясного рулета. _Да-да_ , делая честнейшие в мире глаза, закивал Сэм. Он любит мясной рулет. Он его просто обожает, ага, он совершенно и абсолютно в этом уверен. _Убежден_. В конце концов Сэм выдернул у сомневающегося Дина из рук меню, обвел «мясной рулет» жирным кружком и самолично понес листок Энни. Дин остался в их комнате и оставшееся до ужина время убил на то, что перебрал диски с фильмами, испробовал восхитительно упругие, новенькие матрасы на обеих кроватях, изучил набор туалетных принадлежностей в ванной и заодно втихаря принюхался к разложенным там саше с ароматическими травами.

Что и говорить, тут лучше, чем в любом мотеле, даже самом хорошем. Так… по-домашнему. И Дин мог без особого труда представить, что они с Сэмом действительно прикатили в Висконсин в отпуск, и самое пугающее, что им предстоит, это перспектива разглядывания и, возможно, дегустации пяти тысяч сортов горчицы. Фантазия эта настолько его захватила, что Дин, спускаясь в столовую, даже не подумал удивиться, что играющая в гостиной с «Нинтендо» Талия разговаривает вроде бы сама с собой. Он даже усмехнулся, вслушиваясь в односторонний диалог между нею и невидимым собеседником. Но стоило Дину посмотреть на Сэма, как улыбаться сразу расхотелось. Между бровями друга залегли знакомые до боли тревожные морщины. Сцена в гостиной сразу предстала в другом свете. А что, если тут в самом деле есть еще кто-то?

\- Запах чуешь? – тихо спросил Сэм.

Теперь, когда он сказал, Дин тоже уловил – в воздухе витал слабый аромат, напоминающий о летнем дожде и цветах герани на подоконнике. Вполне можно перепутать с освежителем воздуха.

\- Озон, - пояснил напарник.

\- Думаешь, в доме призрак?

\- Займи их, - коротко бросил Сэм вместо ответа. – Я обегу все с датчиком.

Дин оказался в столовой как раз вовремя, чтобы перехватить Энни с большущим подносом, уставленном тарелками с едой.

\- Ничего себе! Давайте помогу, - воскликнул он, забирая у женщины ношу и помогая расставить все на столе.

\- Как вам комната? – спросила Энни.

\- Просто отличная! Лучше не придумаешь.

\- Только я… хм… не знала, как вам предпочтительней – две отдельные кровати или одну большую. Оставила как есть… можете сдвинуть, если… матрасы «молнией» состегиваются вместе, и есть запасное белье в…

\- Нет-нет! Мы вовсе… в смысле, мы не…

 _Черт возьми. В самом деле стрижка виновата, что ли?_ Дин откашлялся и зашел с другого конца:

\- Две отдельные сойдут.

\- Ой, простите, - заалела Энни. – Я подумала… вы так друг на друга смотрели… Извините, неправильно поняла.

Ну вот, теперь Дину стало неудобно разом и за себя, и за Энни…

\- Нет, вы не… на самом-то деле… просто мы… - черт, он и хотел бы все объяснить в двух словах, да только где уж там, и десяти не хватит. – Просто все непросто, - невесело скаламбурил Дин в итоге. - Но комната замечательная. Вот как есть. Спасибо.

В столовую быстрыми шагами вошел Сэм, и Дин нарочито прочистил горло, адресуя этот сигнал Энни. _Только бы сообразила и промолчала_. Она промолчала. Зато повисла неловкая пауза, и Сэм тут же смерил их обоих весьма подозрительным взглядом.

\- Тал, ужинать, - спохватившись, окликнула Энни дочку и поторопилась снова скрыться на кухне.

Вид у севшего за стол Сэма был озабоченный, из чего Дин заключил, что тот однозначно что-то обнаружил. Верилось с трудом. Вот не похоже это место на дом с привидением, хоть ты тресни. Правда, Дин не очень представлял, как положено выглядеть дому с привидением, но… не так. Совершенно точно – не так. Не может он быть маленьким, уютным, с потрепанными книжками на полках, с раскиданными по полу игрушками и плывущими из теплой кухни запахами - такими, что слюнки текут.

Мясной рулет был – пальчики оближешь, почти такой же вкусный, как у мамы. Энни приготовила его со всякими приправами и подала с целой горой запеченных и пареных овощей. Когда же подоспел десерт, Дин быстро распрощался со своей недавно приобретенной нелюбовью к яблочным пирогам, стоило лишь выяснить, что упомянутые фрукты для начинки Энни брала здешние, не из Индианы. Талия запросто болтала о школьных делах, и вообще так уютно было за столом, спокойно и _нормально_. Правда, Энни неизбежно завела разговор об их «путешествии» и стала выспрашивать, где они уже побывали и что интересного видели. Сэм и Дин, переглянувшись, сходу наплели ей полуправду: как занесло их на съемочную площадку в Техасе, как ходили «дикарями» в поход на Лост Крик, рассказали про шикарные арт-хаусы Нью-Йорка и гудящие пчелами пасеки Оазис Плейнс. Сэм очень убедительно восторгался вторым по величине мотком шпагата в Штатах. Дин это чудо в глаза не видел, но старательно поддакивал в нужных местах, а Сэм делал то же самое, когда Дин красочно и в подробностях описывал «их» визит на родео.

После ужина Талия снова убежала играть в гостиную, а Дин начал потихоньку заворачивать ход беседы в нужном направлении. Для начала он, как положено, превознес кулинарные таланты Энни, а потом ловко свел разговор к книжному магазину.

\- Он у вас классный! И ассортимент такой интересный. Вон, Сэм теперь буквально бредит вашей подборкой комиксов. Видите ли, он ярый фанат капитана Астро.[1] Все, что может про него найти, тащит домой, просто огроменную коллекцию собрал. Верно, Сэм?

На лице Сэма почти неуловимо промелькнуло сложное выражение: тревога и _Дин, какого хрена?!_ Дин незаметно ему подмигнул, причем не столько ободряюще, сколько каверзно, но верный долгу напарник все равно поддержал байку – кивнул и застенчиво улыбнулся:

\- Да, большая.

\- Да вы что? – живо заинтересовалась Энни. – Сэм, а вы нашу подборку хорошо посмотрели? Там есть экземпляры, не сказать чтобы редкие, но и на каждом углу их тоже не найдешь.

\- Ой, да у него полное собрание! – поспешно перебил ее Дин. – А еще… - он доверительно понизил голос, - Сэм вам не признается, а я скажу: у него есть даже фигурка Астро, причем нераспечатанная, еще в оригинальной упаковке. Сэм, правда же? – на волне вдохновения обратился Дин к другу… хмурый взгляд которого лучше всяких слов поведал ему, что пора соскакивать с этой темы, и чем быстрее, тем полезней для его здоровья. Что Дин и сделал со всем проворством:

– Кхм… э-э… Я смотрю, у вас и дома книжек много, - не очень филигранно, ну да ладно, здоровье-то дороже. - Вы их очень любите, видимо?

\- Да, верно, - просветлела Энни. – Я росла среди них. Мама работала в магазине, а я все время там крутилась, помогала с самого детства. Вот и Тал всегда старалась к чтению приучить.

\- Могу сказать, что у вас получилось, - улыбнулся Дин.

\- Да, читать она любит и воображение имеет богатое… даже слишком, пожалуй… - взгляд женщины метнулся в сторону комнаты, где устроилась Талия. – Ну и вот, - заторопилась она сменить тему, - мы с мужем поднакопили денег и купили магазин. Поначалу все шло хорошо, мы почти расплатились, но он заболел и… ну, знаете, как это бывает. Больничные счета влетают в копеечку. Пришлось брать новый кредит… и теперь становится все труднее сводить концы с концами.

\- Да, мы заметили, что магазин продается, - кивнул Дин. – Жалко.

– А что делать, жить как-то надо, - вздохнула Энни. – Книги теперь мало кому интересны. Еле хватает денег, чтобы выплачивать зарплату Лори, а без помощницы я не справлюсь, дочка ведь маленькая еще. Так что – да, жалко. Видели, сколько магазинов в нашем пассаже уже закрыты или закрываются? А ведь им всем почти по пятьдесят лет, и книжному тоже – как открылся, так и работал. А теперь все это скупит какая-нибудь компания, снесут подчистую и построят что-нибудь большое и новомодное… Даже не знаю, что буду тогда делать. Так хотелось бы дать Талии хоть какую-то стабильность. Она уже столько всего пережила, и если придется снова сниматься с места и переезжать… - Энни не договорила, опустила голову.

Парни быстро переглянулись, и Дин ухватился за возможность спросить:

\- Вы давно в этом доме живете?

\- Всего несколько месяцев. После смерти мужа прежний стал нам не по карману, да и воспоминаний столько на каждом шагу… Тут я надеялась начать все сначала, но… - Энни помялась. – Скажем так, здесь тоже не так уж здорово.

\- Старый дом есть старый дом, - посочувствовал Дин. - Что тут? Слив забивается? Свет мигает? Крысы в стенах скребутся?

\- Нет, что вы. Ничего такого. Просто… - Энни снова посмотрела в сторону гостиной. – Талия так к нему и не привыкла.

\- Разве? – Дин тоже поглядел на девочку. Она сосредоточенно возилась с колодой карт и выглядела вполне довольной. – А по-моему, она прекрасно справляется, учитывая обстоятельства.

Ему показалось, что Энни хотела еще что-то добавить, но передумала. Она принялась собирать тарелки, обронив лишь:

\- Я долго могу жаловаться. Вам едва ли интересно слушать про наши проблемы. Вы же отдыхать приехали.

\- Нет-нет, нам интересно, - дружным хором запротестовали Дин с Сэмом, но Энни, видимо, приняла это за простую вежливость.

\- Что-нибудь еще хотите? – спросила она, словно ставя точку в разговоре. – Кофе? Пирога?

Звучало заманчиво, но Дин, съев уже две добавки, при всем желании не смог бы впихнуть в себя больше ни кусочка.

\- Нет, в меня уже не влезет, - честно признался он. – Спасибо вам большое.

Сэм засуетился, помогая Энни убирать со стола посуду. Балансируя стопкой тарелок, он на пороге обернулся и указал Дину взглядом на дверь в гостиную. Да, Дин тоже считал, что беседа с дочерью обещает быть гораздо продуктивней, чем с матерью. Он дождался, пока Сэм и Энни дружно займутся наведением на кухне блеска, а сам незаметно проскользнул в соседнюю комнату. Настроение малость подпортилось, когда Дин разглядел, что Талия возится не просто с картами, а с чертовыми Таро. Она с важным видом разложила их на низком кофейном столике, и Дин даже от двери распознал несколько, знакомых по утреннему гаданию.

\- Ты же вроде сказала, что не умеешь читать карты, Тал, - заметил он, присаживаясь рядышком на диван.

\- Я и не умею, но Донни иногда их смотрит и всякое интересное видит. Я ему показала те, что сегодня запомнила. Хотите, расскажу, что он про них говорил?

\- Конечно, - кисло откликнулся Дин. Вот честно, последнее, чего ему хотелось, это слушать новую порцию предсказаний, да еще от призрака-вещуна. – Э-э… а Донни сейчас здесь?

Чересчур прямолинейный вопрос. Талия подняла голову и с некоторой настороженностью вгляделась в Дина, словно пыталась понять, смеются ли над ней.

\- Нет, - наконец отозвалась она. – Он ушел. Не любит, когда рядом мужчины.

\- Да-а? Почему?

Прежде чем ответить, Талия метнула опасливый взгляд в сторону кухни. Похоже, это относилось к запрещенным темам.

\- Кое-кто однажды сделал ему больно, - шепнула она. – Тот, кто и другим детям зло причинил.

Дина окатило липким холодом. _Другим детям_. Был ли Донни в одной из тех могил, которые раскопала полиция по подсказке Талии? Перед глазами встал маленький скрюченный скелет, совсем потерявшийся в огромном стальном ящике, под равнодушным светом флуоресцентных ламп морга. Такой леденяще отчетливой оказалась мысленная картинка, что Дин не сразу расслышал, что говорит ему Талия, держа в руке Колесо фортуны.

\- Донни сказал, что эта карта - о ходе жизни. Видишь человека? – девочка указала на схематичную фигурку, которая ползла по внешнему ободу колеса. – Он думает, что движется по прямой, а на самом деле - кругами. Ну и вот, Донни разглядывал карту и твердил: в жизни все так. Мир круглый, и все дороги всегда возвращаются туда, откуда начались, поэтому нет смысла переживать о том, куда идешь. Важно то, что ты при этом делаешь.

Дин нахмурился. Странно, до чего эти слова перекликались с теми, что он сказал Сэму еще в Индиане. _Ангел_ , _точно_.

\- Единственная часть колеса, которая неподвижна, это его центр, - продолжила Талия. – Про него Донни объяснил так: ты должен узнать, где твой центр, там и найдешь покой.

У Дина запершило в горле. Он откашлялся и спросил хрипловато:

\- Тал, а сколько Донни лет?

\- Он говорит – девять с половиной.

_Девять с половиной…_

\- Умен не по годам, - дрогнувшим голосом заметил Дин.

Талия окинула его все тем же пристальным и изучающим взглядом. _А ведь то же самое относится и к ней_ , промелькнуло у Дина.

\- Думаю, он на самом деле старше, чем считает, - ответила она и взяла в руки Колесницу. – А вот про эту он сказал, что тут самая важная часть – два коня. Один светлый, один темный, и они пытаются тянуть в разных направлениях, но при этом оба необходимы вознице. И ему нужно, чтобы они друг с другом ладили, действовали дружно и сообща, иначе колесница не поедет.

\- А давно ты с Донни знакома? – упорно гнул свое Дин.

\- Не очень, - Талия призадумалась. – Несколько месяцев.

\- С тех пор, как сюда переехала?

Она кивнула.

\- Мама говорит, тебе не нравится дом. Это так?

\- Это маме он не нравится, - девочка энергично помотала головой, затем снова покосилась на кухню и добавила: – Ей не нравится Донни.

\- Почему же?

\- Она его не знает. И не понимает. Люди боятся того, чего не понимают, - она взяла следующую карту, Мага.

Дин понимающе покивал.

\- Может, боится, что он тебе как-то навредит?

\- Донни мне не навредит, - сдвинула брови Талия. – Он мой друг. А это, - она показала Дину на Мага, - _твой_ друг.

\- Это Сэм? – удивился он.

\- Донни сказал – ты носишь его рядом с самым сердцем, но этого не знаешь.

Огорошенный Дин растерянно хмыкнул. Лица своего он не видел, но мог поклясться, что его залило краской. Устами младенца…

\- _Это_ я как раз знаю, - тихонько вздохнул он. – Только пусть останется между нами, Тал, ладно?

Девочка просияла, польщенная тем, что взрослый разделил с ней свой секрет.

\- Ладно, - она кивнула и взяла следующую карту, Повешенного. – Это твоя. Мама говорила тебе, что речь о жертве, да?

\- Жертве и предательстве, - пробормотал Дин, больше себе, чем Талии.

\- Да, все вместе, - без обиняков подтвердила та. – Донни так прямо и заявил: без одного нет другого, идут рука об руку. Твое отношение к самому себе падает тенью на других людей; если тебе _до себя_ нет дела, то как может _кто-то еще_ взаправду быть тебе дорог? Тебе нужно увидеть это с двух сторон.

Дин задумчиво уставился на Талию. Да, теперь он хорошо понимал ее мать. Занервничаешь тут, если дочка периодически начинает выражаться, как персонаж Джона Уиндема.[2] Но поразило Дина не это, а насколько прозвучавшие из уст Талии слова, послание бестелесной сущности, разительно отличались по смыслу от предупреждения, что некогда с такой яростью прошипел ему в лицо Дэниел Витмэн.

\- Тал, а как _ты_ думаешь, сколько Донни лет?

\- Точно не знаю, - наморщила носик она. – Выглядит он на девять и говорит так же, а вот думает как… ну… как старый.

\- Насколько старый?

\- Очень-очень старый.

Дин поспешно взял себя в руки. Что-то он слишком заинтересовался картами и дал увести себя от основного вопроса: представляет ли призрак угрозу для девочки?

\- Тал, а может, мама права, что тревожится из-за Донни? Он, вообще, как себя ведет? Бывает, что злится, кричит?

Талия глянула на него, как на полного психа. А еще – с видимым разочарованием.

\- Донни никогда ни на что не злится, - отрезала она.

\- Даже на того человека, который… больно ему сделал?

Прежде, чем отвечать, девочка немного подумала.

\- Когда-то так и было, Донни сердился, а потом перестал. Теперь хочет просто помогать людям.

Пока Дин переваривал услышанное, Талия подняла последнюю карту и молча держала ее перед ним, пока снова не привлекла внимание.

\- А это самый важный урок, который преподали тебе карты, - произнесла она, пока Дин пялился на картинку у себя под носом: ощерившийся скелет. – Умирают все. 

 

[1] Супергерой капитан Астро и серия комиксов про него были изобретены специально для нужд телесериала «Queer as Folk». Герои сериала, Майкл с друзьями, искали и находили в комиксах намеки на то, что капитан – гей. :D

[2] Джон Уиндем (John Wyndham) — английский писатель-фантаст, классик мировой фантастики, автор многих произведений, описывающих глобальные катастрофы, самым известным из которых является, пожалуй, «День триффидов». Здесь же автор имеет в виду другой роман Уиндема «Chocky» (не нашла, переводился ли он на русский), где воображаемый друг мальчика Мэтью оказался инопланетным разумом, вступившим в контакт с землянами. 


	9. Глава 9

\- Талия! – Энни стояла в изогнутом аркой дверном проеме между двумя комнатами, за ее спиной возвышался Сэм. – Тал, что ты болтаешь! Что я тебе по этому поводу говорила?

\- Но Донни сказал - это важ…

\- Талия, хватит! – не на шутку рассердилась Энни. – Донни – выдумка. Ты уже слишком большая, чтобы воображать себе друзей, и я больше не стану этому потакать!

Девочка поначалу по-взрослому насупилась, глядя на мать исподлобья, но потом губы ее обиженно затряслись, по щекам покатились соленые капли, и она опрометью выскочила из комнаты. Энни вздрогнула и растерянно прижала ладонь ко рту; в ее глазах тоже стояли непролитые слезы. Сэм подступил ближе и неуверенно потянулся к ней, не решаясь приобнять за плечи. Дину на секунду даже любопытно стало, наберется ли друг храбрости действительно это сделать, но проверять не стал. Ситуация грозила стать совсем неловкой, и пора было бросаться на выручку.

\- Энни, вы как? – Дин поддержал женщину под локоть, а Сэм своевременно предоставил носовой платок, который та приняла с благодарностью.

\- Простите, - она торопливо отерла глаза. – Бывает иногда… срываюсь… когда неожиданно… - она не договорила, поперхнувшись словами.

\- Я знаю. То есть понимаю вас, - откликнулся Дин. – Сам недавно маму потерял.

\- Ох, мне жаль, - Энни уткнулась носом в платок. – Болезнь?

\- Пожар в доме, - поколебавшись, сообщил Дин.

Он буквально видел, как складывалась у нее в голове логическая цепочка: от утреннего гадания к разговору за столом и дальше – к этим его словам.

\- Соболезную, - тихо сказала женщина.

Не собираясь на этом задерживаться, Дин в ответ лишь коротко кивнул.

\- Надеюсь, Тал вас не сильно расстроила. С тех пор, как умер отец, она немного… озабочена темой смерти.

\- Можно понять, - отозвался Дин.

\- Но этот Донни, про которого она все твердит… я не… даже не знаю, что… - Энни беспомощно покачала головой.

Дин посмотрел на безмолвствующего Сэма: ничего, никаких намеков на дальнейшие действия ни взглядом, ни жестом. Оно и понятно, пока они не обсудят все с глазу на глаз, сложно делать какие-то определенные выводы, поэтому Дин решил по мере сил отделываться общими фразами и утешительными пустяками.

\- У меня в этом возрасте тоже был выдуманный друг… точнее, младший братишка, - признался он. – Это довольно распространено, - добавил Дин, уловив промелькнувшее на лице Сэма любопытство.

Встрепенувшись, Энни подалась к нему, нервно комкая платок.

\- И вы считали его реальным? – еле слышно, но напряженно, спросила она.

\- Ну-у, нет… я понимал, что он… - Дин замялся, не зная, как ответить. – Если честно, я уже не помню.

Энни отрешенно покивала, глядя куда-то в пространство.  
\- Пойду посмотрю, как там Тал, - наконец вздохнула она.

Дин немедленно выпустил ее локоть и посторонился.

\- Донни не выдумка, - сказал он Сэму, едва затихли легкие шаги Энни. – Она ведь должна это понимать, как считаешь?

\- Люди верят в то, во что хотят верить, - пожал плечами тот.

Переглянувшись, они дружно заторопились в свою комнату, где Сэм, не мешкая, схватился за лэптоп... и замер, толком даже не сев на стул.

\- Не возражаешь? – спросил он, осторожно касаясь клавиш.

Эту формальность Сэм теперь соблюдал неукоснительно, хоть и пользовался ноутом гораздо чаще хозяина.

\- Нет, конечно, валяй, - рассеянно ответил Дин, в который раз просматривая ту часть Сэмова дневника, где говорилось о призраках. – Как так выходит, что Талия видит Донни, а мы – нет? – поинтересовался он. – Витменов-то мы видели очень даже хорошо.

\- Духи могут проявлять себя в определенных ситуациях или в присутствии конкретных людей, но это отнимает у них много энергии, - объяснил Сэм. – А есть особо чувствительные личности, которые сами ощущают присутствие призраков. Дети более открыты и восприимчивы к такого рода вещам, но с возрастом это, как правило, уходит.

\- Ага… - Дин в задумчивости поглядел на Сэма, укладывая в голове новую порцию информации. – Так она экстрасенс или нет?

\- Нет, скорее, медиум.

\- А какая разница?

\- Ну… есть разные определения, но в общем… экстрасенсы по большей части получают информацию о живущих в виде картинок-отпечатков: их прошлом, настоящем и будущем. Медиумы же воспринимают колебания энергий, они как связующее звено между миром материальным и духовным и потому порой могут общаться с астральными телами.

Дин беспокойно теребил пальцами уголок страницы.

\- А Донни? Он экстрасенс?

Лоб Сэма прорезали озадаченные морщины.

\- Не уверен, что данный термин применим, когда речь идет о духах, - осторожно ответил он, внимательно вглядываясь в Дина. – В любом случае, то, что ты мне пересказал, на пророчество не очень-то и похоже. Больше смахивает на… философию, пожалуй.

Дин хмыкнул: что-то сомнительно. Для отвлеченных размышлизмов это было чересчур личным, глубоко прочувствованным. И еще - Сэм определенно старался уйти от темы призраков и предсказаний. Возможно ли, что в этом духи сродни демонам? Могут читать мысли? Видеть будущее? Вдруг все обитатели потусторонней тени получают доступ к знаниям, сокрытым от обычных людей?

_Умирают все._

Фактически, так оно и есть. Действительно. Может, Донни и подразумевал лишь эту общеизвестную истину? Но почему тогда Дину упорно кажется, что речь шла конкретно о нем? Почему именно для него это – самый важный урок? Это о маме? Или он сам погибнет? Или папа?..

\- Дональд Хелфер.

…Или вообще они _все_?

\- Что?

Сэм повернул лэптоп, чтобы Дину стал виден экран.

\- Заявление о пропаже ребенка, полиция Личбурга, апрель семьдесят шестого года, - пояснил он. – Он жил в этом самом доме.

Затаив дыхание, Дин всмотрелся в фотографию мальчика. Он и сам не знал, чего ожидал – исходящего от него неземного сияния, может? Но нет, обыкновенный мальчишка… чьи останки, по всей видимости, теперь лежали в одном из ящиков в холодильнике морга.

\- Он числится среди жертв? – уточнил он на всякий случай.

\- Нет, - Сэм безрадостно вглядывался в ноут. – Но еще не все тела идентифицированы, так что он должен быть там. У нас есть дата, возраст и описание. Думаю, найти его кости будет несложно.

Дин с удивлением размышлял, как это Донни не распознал свое собственное тело, а потому _весь_ смысл Сэмовых слов дошел до него не сразу.

\- Погоди. Что? – он подскочил и вытаращился на напарника. – Ты хочешь… посолить и сжечь? Донни? Он же ребенок совсем!

Помрачнев, как ноябрьская туча, Сэм уставился на него не менее пронзительно.

\- Это не ребенок, Дин. Это _призрак_.

Если Дин и растерялся, то лишь на какую-то секунду, а потом рявкнул:

\- И что, значит мы ать-два, шашки наголо и мочим без раздумий? Ты чисто _из принципа_ , что ли: призрак – значит надо извести? Сэм, мы точно над одним делом работаем? Монстр здесь не Донни! Он – одна из жертв!

\- Дин, ты его очеловечиваешь, - ровно возразил Сэм. – Не путай живого мальчика и ту сущность, что застряла в нашем мире после его смерти. Дух – это сгусток энергии. Он может явиться в виде человека, да, но с той же легкостью способен предстать птицей или животным… черт, да хоть автобусом или грузовиком – чем угодно.

\- Сэм, этот призрак думает и общается. Это не просто какая-то там энергия. Он больше как… - Дин запнулся, подыскивая подходящее слово, - душа или… что-то вроде.

\- Ты же в такое раньше не верил.

\- Ну… то было раньше.

Хотя, если честно, за последние пару дней Дин тоже не получил никаких доказательств наличия у него бессмертной души.

Сэм встал, обогнул стол и остановился прямо перед Дином.

\- Послушай, я и сам точно не знаю, есть ли у призраков душа, но даже если… - он говорил спокойно и увещевающе, как, блядь, с каким-нибудь психующим гражданским, чем только сильнее выводил Дина из себя. – Здесь ему больше не место. Ему нужно уходить.

\- Куда уходить? – огрызнулся Дин. – Ты хоть знаешь?

\- Дин… - вздохнул Сэм.

\- И, кстати, кто из нас будет объяснять маленькой девочке, что ей придется расстаться с лучшим другом?

\- Так в _этом_ все дело, да? - помолчав, вместо ответа поинтересовался Сэм.

\- В чем?

\- Внизу ты сказал…

\- Без понятия, о чем ты, - резко отворачиваясь, оборвал его Дин.

Выдержав паузу, Сэм негромко спросил:

\- А тебя не беспокоит, что призрак привязался к ребенку? Да, _до сих пор_ он опасности не представлял, но гарантий нет. Вдобавок, из-за него Талии приходится иметь дело с ситуациями и понятиями, которые ей совершенно не по возрасту.

\- Можно подумать, смотреть, как день за днем угасает отец, было ей по возрасту.

Это возражение Сэм тщательно взвесил, прежде чем согласиться:

\- Да, пожалуй, тоже не было… Прости, не знаю, никогда не видел, как кто-то умирает _медленно._

Дин глянул исподлобья, пристально и немного тревожно. _Никогда не видел, как кто-то умирает медленно._ Сколь много могут иногда сказать несколько оброненных вскользь слов…

\- Может, поэтому он и явился Талии, - покусав губу, предположил Дин. – Тебе не приходило в голову, что они просто находят друг в друге утешение? Ты взял и принял за данность, что рано или поздно призрак перейдет на темную сторону. Но почему это должно обязательно быть так? Я к тому, что… пусть даже некое существо по природе сверхъестественно, но это ведь не делает его автоматически чудовищем. Разве все подобные создания – обязательно зло, подлежащее уничтожению?

Он замолчал и стал ждать ответа… а его все не было. Онемевший Сэм, широко распахнув глаза, глядел на него со странным выражением: словно дикий, пугливый олень, внезапно выдернутый из ночной темени ярким лучом света.

Повисшую тишину прервал опять же Дин.

\- Сэм, может, вместо того, чтобы охотиться на этот призрак, нам следует ему помочь. Потому что монстр здесь есть. Но это – не Донни.

\- Расследовать дела с обычными преступниками - не наша работа, - запротестовал тот, но как-то неубедительно.

\- Ах, теперь это _работа_? – вскидывая бровь, перебил его Дин. – А как же помощь людям?

Сэм дерганым движением откинул налезающую на лоб челку.  
\- Знаю, - глухо откликнулся он. – То есть, да, помощь!.. Но мы этим занимаемся, распутывая случаи, в которых полиция бессильна. А тут... есть _специалисты_ , обученные люди, которые и занимаются такими делами. Это их кухня. У копов все отлажено.

\- То-то _до сих пор_ они справлялись просто блестяще! – пренебрежительно фыркнул Дин.

Сэм кивнул – Дин в чем-то прав, но…

\- Потому что до недавнего времени они не видели связи между убийствами. Теперь же у них есть тела…

\- Благодаря Донни! – Дин в сердцах грохнул дневником по столу. – Сэм, ну! Тут дети гибнут! Как же не помочь? Как можно не хотеть?!

\- Ты думаешь, я _не хочу_? – задохнулся от обиды и возмущения Сэм.

\- Ты собираешься спалить вещдок. Это, по-твоему, помощь?

Сэм прямо-таки опешил. Похоже, с этой стороны он вопрос никогда даже и не рассматривал. Он тяжело опустился на кровать и уставился в никуда, слегка кивая каким-то своим мыслям. Может, составлял мысленный каталог посоленных и сожженных им за бытность охотником улик, а может, Дину и впрямь удалось задеть его за живое. Как бы то ни было, он решил, что Сэму не повредит немного повариться в собственном соку.

\- Не по нашему профилю, - поразмыслив, наконец вздохнул тот. – Я даже не знаю, с какой стороны подступать к расследованию обычного преступления.

\- Да в чем разница-то? Если б это было по нашему, как ты говоришь, профилю, что бы следовало сделать?

\- Восстановить ход событий. Опросить свидетелей, - немедля выпалил Сэм.

\- А главный свидетель прямо у нас под боком, - напомнил ему Дин.

Сэм вскинул голову.

\- Ты предлагаешь допросить Донни?

\- Вместо того чтобы угостить его зарядом каменной соли? Да! Однозначно!

Для Дина выбор казался очевидным, а вот Сэму идея явно по вкусу не пришлась.

\- Ты _понимаешь_ , что для этого нам понадобится Талия? – с нажимом спросил он. – И, соответственно, согласие или, как минимум, не-противодействие Энни, а она слышать о Донни не желает.

Дин пожал плечами и с легкостью отмел возражение:  
\- Если после поимки своего убийцы Донни наконец отправится в мир иной, то у нее весомый резон нам поспособствовать.

\- Вот именно – _если_ , - ухватился за слово Сэм. – А вдруг поимки и тюрьмы будет недостаточно? Вдруг просто дух превратится в духа мстительного и возжаждет крови?

Дин только хмыкнул. Вот честно, он бы не стал винить Донни, если б тот обрушил свой гнев на убившего его больного ублюдка. Но, по словам Талии, ни о чем таком он даже не помышляет.

\- Тал сказала, цитирую: «Донни сердился, а потом перестал».

\- Тогда почему он еще здесь? Если его держит не злость, то что? Дин, тебе придется допустить возможность того, что рано или поздно нам придется разбираться с Донни как с объектом охоты.

Дин раздраженно повернулся к нему спиной. Каким же упертым мог становиться Сэм, когда речь заходила о деле всей его жизни! Словно шоры на глаза падали. Он услышал позади легкий скрип – Сэм встал с кровати, а потом на плечо легла рука.

\- Скажем, ты прав, - мягко продолжил Сэм. – Допустим, он и впрямь лишь заблудшая душа. Что с ним будет дальше? Талия не сможет вечно составлять ему компанию. И никто не сможет. А он останется здесь, на долгие годы. Душа без тела, растерянная, напуганная. Пройдут десятки лет, и он начнет сходить с ума. А потом, возможно, примется убивать. Дин, откуда, по-твоему, берутся мстительные духи? Они не могут уйти и не могут остаться, мечутся здесь, как в ловушке, словно раненые звери. Потерявшиеся, вынужденные снова и снова переживать одну и ту же трагедию, бесконечно, круг за кругом. Это так больно, что, в конце концов, они не выдерживают.

Дин содрогнулся. Чем дольше он слушал Сэма, тем сильнее пробирал его знобящий холод. Неужто Сэм прав? И так оно и бывает? Всегда?

\- А что случается, когда мы сжигаем их кости? - тихо спросил он.

\- Сэмюель, мой дед, говорил, что для призрака это сродни смерти. Но, если по правде, наверняка я не знаю, - пожал плечами Сэм.

Резко обернувшись, Дин впился в него взглядом и… завис. Глаза Сэма снова отливали синевой полуденного неба, той самой, что по какой-то неведомой причине проникала Дину в самую душу, заставляя терять слова и мысли. Вот и теперь он не сразу вспомнил, что хотел сказать, а когда заговорил, голос дрожал и срывался:

\- Зато _я_ знаю. Видел, что сталось с Дэниелом Витменом, когда я поджег его останки. Если это смерть, то смерть нелегкая – он кричал, Сэм. С Донни я этого не допущу.

Тяжко вздохнув, Сэм опустил голову.

\- Дин, я тебя понимаю. Правда. Но не стоит рассчитывать, что ты… просто убедишь его уйти. Это не канал Диснея и не «Говорящая с призраками».

Дин выпрямился и развернул плечи, словно готовясь принять на них груз.

\- Ну да, - скрипнул он зубами, глядя куда-то мимо Сэма. – Это действительность. А в ней у историй счастливых концов не бывает, верно?

\- Дин…

\- А вот бывают, Сэм! Иногда – бывают! – Дин схватил ключи от машины. – Просто обязаны быть, - пробормотал он, устремляясь к двери.

\- Дин, погоди, ты куда?..

\- Нужен воздух.

\- Тогда я с…

Крутанувшись, Дин нацелил в Сэма палец, предупреждая по-хорошему, что ему лучше оставаться на месте.

\- Мне. Нужен. Воздух, - процедил он.

Из дома он выскочил не через парадное, а через черный ход, шарахнув о косяк дверью. Никто за ним не шел. _Вот и хорошо_ , подумал Дин, подходя к Импале. _Вот и хорошо._


	10. Глава 10

Суждено. __

_Дин задумчиво пожевал кончик карандаша._ Суждено. Давно… Ветрено… Дно… __

_\- Эй, дятел, чё делаешь? – раздался над ухом глумливый голос Алистера Ролстона, бесцеремонно вторгшись в творческий процесс. – Ждешь дружка-невидимку? – его приятели загоготали, с готовностью поддержав своего вожака._

_Вот бы еще Дину понять, чего тот мелет. Какого, нафиг, дружка? Сэмми его брат! Но отвечать он не стал. Мама советовала не обращать на таких остолопов внимания. Если не реагировать, то им в конце концов надоест, и они отстанут. Только вот не отставали. На деле оказалось, что если Алистера с компанией игнорировать, то выходит только хуже. Но мама – да, дело снова возвращалось к ней, - расстраивалась, когда Дин ввязывался в драки, вот поэтому-то он сейчас и промолчал, только потихоньку спрятал под себя тетрадку со стихами в надежде, что ее не заметят._

_\- Винчестер, а ты в курсе, что разговоры с самим собой – первый признак уехавшей крыши?_

_Ну и как на такое не обращать внимания?_

_\- Не-а! Первый признак уехавшей крыши – это когда ладонь обрастает волосами, - он ухмыльнулся, когда Ролстон поднял свою руку и тупо на нее уставился. – А второй – их там искать._

_Кое-кто из «свиты» даже заржал, но гордился собой Дин недолго - Алистер обозлился. Он подскочил к горе-насмешнику и с силой пихнул его в грудь. Дин кубарем слетел с парапета, на котором сидел, и растянулся в густой пыли, взметнувшейся вверх душным облачком. Поднимаясь на ноги, он с упавшим сердцем услышал Алистерово «а это еще что?»._

_\- Ой, гляньте-ка! Гляньте! Он тут стишки сочиняет!_

_Взвившись, Дин разом перемахнул обратно и ринулся к Ролстону.  
\- Отдай! – заорал он, но Ролстон ловко перехватил его еще на подлете, сгреб и зажал голову Дина под своей вонючей подмышкой._

_Тот мог лишь беспомощно брыкаться, впустую молотя по ногам и спине старшеклассника, пока тот волок Дина за собой по кругу и, дурашливо подвывая, зачитывал из тетрадки:_

_\- Нет, только послушайте! «По утрам щебечет дрозд на моем окне»…_

_Пылающий от гнева и стыда Дин упирался и вырывался изо всех сил. Это с первой страницы. И было ему тогда… сколько же… восемь!_

_\- «Распускаются цветы, тянутся к заре»!_

_Вся гоп-компания аж взвыла от смеха. Ролстон отпустил Дина и толкнул в сторону гогочущих дружков. Там его поймали и пихнули назад к Алистеру, да так, что Дин только чудом не упал. Извернувшись прямо-таки по-кошачьи, он попытался выхватить из рук ублюдка свою тетрадь, но тот держал ее в задранной вверх руке, а другой пятерней уперся Дину в макушку, не давая приблизиться. Тот снова мог лишь без толку, но от этого не менее яростно, молотить кулаками воздух._

_\- Только девчонки стихи пишут, ты, мелкий педрила! – Ролстон сгреб Диновы волосы в кулак, больно дернул и куда-то его поволок. – Так вот кто ты, Винчестер, а? Девчонка?  
И, сволочь, подгадал так, что, отпустив Дина, отправил его лететь прямиком в колючую живую изгородь. Его приятелям проделка явно пришлась по вкусу._

_Больно Дину не было. Вернее, не так чтоб очень. А слезы, покатившиеся по щекам, - это от злости, обиды и собственной беспомощности. Вот уж их Дин точно не хотел показывать этим уродам! Из кустов он нарочно выпутывался медленно, тянул время, а потому толком не увидел, что произошло. Только услышал вопль, потом еще один, а когда оглянулся, Ролстон с обалделым видом восседал на земле посреди своей маленькой банды, а те растерянно топтались вокруг и пытались его поднять._

_\- Ты чего? – хором галдели они. – Эй, это_ он _сделал? Ал, что он такое сделал? – а потом синхронно повернулись и недобро уставились на Дина._

_– Держи его! – надсаживаясь, заорал один._

_Половина компании дружной стаей ринулась на него, но, не пробежав и нескольких шагов, мальчишки будто налетели на невидимую стену. Их отшвырнуло назад, и, не успев даже ахнуть, они приземлились на задницы рядом со своим предводителем, чуть не сшибив с ног тех, кто по-прежнему кучковался вокруг Ролстона._

_И только тут Дин заметил, что рядом с ним кто-то есть. Сэмми, малыш Сэмми стоял, расставив ноги и вытянув вперед руку, и взгляд его был таким… словно выносил не подлежащий обжалованию приговор. У Дина аж холодок по спине пробежал – братишку было не узнать._

_Другие, конечно, видели не их двоих, а только одного Дина и таращились так, словно у него вдруг отросла вторая голова. Парочка самых трусливых – или самых умных - сразу пустилась наутек. Остальные нерешительно переглядывались, не зная, что предпринять, и в результате тоже начали пятиться прочь. Оставшемуся в единственном числе Ролстону ничего не оставалось, как последовать всеобщему примеру._

_\- Ты, урод! – проорал он напоследок, перед тем как сорваться на бег. – Погоди, доберусь еще до тебя!_

_Но, как показало время, не добрался - ни тогда, ни потом._

_Развернувшись, Дин изумленно уставился на Сэмми._

_\- Ничего себе! Сэмми! Как ты это сделал?! У тебя словно… словно… суперсила есть, вот!_

_Притихший мальчонка молча отошел, поднял с земли тетрадку со стихами – она валялась там, где выронил ее Ролстон, - и протянул Дину._

_\- Ты поранился, - сказал он, глядя на его изодранное лицо и руки._

_\- Да нет, ерунда, - отмахнулся Дин. – Просто царапины._

_Но Сэмми едва ли поверил - его синие глазищи блестели от слез, когда он приподнялся на цыпочки и дотронулся кончиками пальцев до лба Дина. Тот удивленно моргнул. Жжение и боль в ссадинах моментально исчезли, словно их и не было никогда. Дин приоткрыл рот и… рассмеялся. И смеялся, и смеялся, не в силах остановиться._

_\- Сэмми! – заходясь от хохота, выдавил он. – Сэмми, так чего ж ты тогда чудовищ боишься, а? Ты ведь их просто: фьють – и нету!_

_Тот поглядел на Дина очень-очень серьезно, тяжело сглотнул. На глаза опять набежали слезы._

_\- Дин, а вдруг_ я сам _чудовище? – прошептал он._

_Снова засмеявшись, Дин наклонился и чмокнул малыша в лоб._

_\- Нет, Сэмми, ты не чудовище, - ласково сказал он. – Ты – ангел._


	11. Глава 11

Дин не сел в машину. Он стоял, облокотившись о крышу и сцепив пальцы, и смотрел куда-то вдаль. Сэм решил, что это хороший признак: Дин не рвет и не мечет, а дает себе время успокоиться. Возможно даже, что он вовсе никуда не умчится очертя голову и не выкинет какую-нибудь глупость. Да Дин и не дурак, прекрасно знает, что на кону. И постоять за себя умеет, Сэму ни к чему бдить за ним без передышки. Ну, в самом деле, не могут же они всюду ходить как шерочка с машерочкой. Отдыхать друг от друга тоже иногда надо. И, Господь свидетель, отдых от Дина Сэму порой требовался отчаянно.

Впрочем, ни один из этих резонных доводов не мог утишить жгучее беспокойство, вскипавшее в душе всякий раз, когда Дину был «нужен воздух». Сэм уже не пытался себя обманывать, что дело лишь во вполне понятной тревоге за безопасность друга. Нет, сюда примешивалась изрядная доля шкурного интереса. И пусть бывали дни, когда Сэм втихомолку мечтал, чтобы у Дина имелся регулятор громкости и яркости, когда хотелось отгородиться каким-нибудь щитом от этого неудержимо бьющего фонтана энергии… несмотря на все это, Сэм понимал, что именно Дин, со всей своей неугомонностью, принес в его жизнь свет и тепло. Только после того, как в нее ворвался солнечным ураганом этот зеленоглазый парень, Сэм осознал, насколько тусклым и стылым было его существование. И если что-то случится с Дином, и Сэм _потеряет_ его… или его дружбу… если можно назвать этим словом тот причудливый танец-борьбу, который они исполняли. Наверняка Сэм не знал (сравнивать-то особо не с чем), но все же полагал, что _дружить_ \- не так сложно и замудрено.

Тем временем, объект Сэмовых дум очнулся от размышлений и повернул голову - что-то справа привлекло внимание Дина. Лучи заходящего солнца мягко оттенили лицо, вызолотили волосы, и те засияли бронзовым ореолом. А то чувство, от которого у Сэма перехватило в этот миг дыхание, оно точно не было просто дружеской приязнью. Желание, тяга, жажда… практически зависимость. Опасно настолько сильно в ком-то нуждаться.

Дин оттолкнулся от машины и побрел через дорогу к обширному полю, раскинувшемуся по другую сторону. Сэм еще раньше заприметил там пару пасущихся коней. Завидев Дина, они оживились, рысью подбежали к изгороди и склонили головы, словно вслушиваясь в то, что он им говорил. Дин потрепал их за гривы – жест явно для него привычный. Видимо, история про родео, рассказанная им за ужином, если и была выдумкой, то не целиком. Коняшки отнеслись к этой вольности с восторгом: ласково тыкались носами в Диновы ладони, пока тот их оглаживал, похлопывал и все что-то приговаривал. Да… Похоже, ни одно живущее и дышащее создание на этой бренной земле, будь оно о двух ногах или о четырех, не могло противиться Динову обаянию, неотразимому, точно песня сирены. И так непринужденно у него это получалось, так… по-настоящему.

Что же не так с Сэмом, что же _настолько сильно_ с ним не так, что ему до подобной легкости – как пешком даже не до Луны, а до Плутона, блин! Может, у него от рождения это… отсутствие сопереживательного гена? По наследству передалось? Или просто результат «фирменной» муштры Кемпбеллов, в результате чего его приучили делить всех либо на тварей, которых следовало выследить и убить, либо на свидетелей, возможный источник полезных сведений. Дин воспринимал мир охоты тоже незамысловато, но по-другому: он видел чудовищ и людей, которых нужно от них защищать. А теперь вот решил, что иные нелюди тоже подлежат спасению... Интересно, в какую категорию попадает Сэм? К тем, кого Дин захочет спасти? А _сможет_ ли?

Быть охотником Дину казалось недостаточно, он хотел быть героем. Рискованно верить в такие небылицы, в результате запросто можно расстаться с жизнью, а то и что похуже, но Дин как-то умудрялся сделать так, что тебе _хотелось_ верить вместе с ним. Глядя на друга, слушая его, Сэм отчаянно желал заиметь волшебную палочку и одним чудесным взмахом подарить Дину этот самый вожделенный счастливый конец.

Он отвернулся от окна, взял в руки дневник и открыл на тех страницах, что изучал Дин. Нестандартное выходило дело. Донни, возможно, и не мстительный дух вовсе. На предвестника смерти тоже не походил, но тут хоть были варианты. Не исключено, что он добивается лишь справедливости. И не исключено, что они с Дином могут ему в этом помочь. Просто сама мысль о том, чтобы пообщаться с духом, Сэма нервировала. Это все равно, что открыть неизвестно кому дверь: подставиться, стать уязвимым. И хоть, взвесив слова Дина, Сэм допустил, что вероятность существования «доброго привидения» действительно существует, но расстилать перед Донни красную дорожку все равно не собирался. Спрашивать духа, ага… Да кто ж возьмется предугадать, что он при этом выболтает? Честно говоря, Сэма удивляло, что Дин больше беспокоился о призраке, чем о том, что тот банным листом прицепился к _ребенку_. Похоже, он смотрел на нынешнюю ситуацию через толстую призму воспоминаний о собственном воображаемом друге детства. Сэм же видел только непрошеное вторжение мира сумрачных теней в жизнь маленькой девочки, которой и знать-то о таких вещах не положено. А теперь Талии не забыть и никогда не стать прежней…

Сэм снова подошел к окну и окинул взглядом пастбище. Кони по-прежнему бродили там, Дина же в пределах видимости не оказалось. Но машина стояла на месте, так что уйти далеко он не мог, и Сэм обуздал первый, инстинктивный порыв немедля бежать и искать пропажу. Вместо этого он нарочито неторопливо положил дневник, вышел из комнаты и направился вниз по лестнице. Не считается же, что он при этом украдкой выглядывал во все попадающиеся окна?

 _Еще как считается_ , мрачно укорил себя он. Мания, вот что это такое. Нельзя, _нельзя_ так о ком-то переживать. Глупо. Вредно. Это слабость, которой могут воспользоваться, чтобы с успехом тобой манипулировать.

Дин обнаружился во дворе, Сэм засек его через кухонное окно. На его плече висел моток веревки - кажется, один из тех, что лежали в багажнике Импалы. Высвободив один конец, Дин старательно вязал на нем большую петлю. Лицо друга было собранным и спокойным, каким становилось всегда, когда он целиком сосредотачивался на выполнении какой-нибудь задачи. Сэм выдохнул с некоторым облегчением. Сообразить бы еще, что это Дин задумал…

Громкий щелчок заставил его резко обернуться. Но это всего лишь закипел и выключился электрический чайник. Только тут Сэм заметил на столе приготовленную чашку с пакетиком чая, однако минуты шли, а никто не приходил его пить. Сэм выглянул в столовую - там тоже никого не оказалось. Пройдя дальше, он наконец нашел Энни. Женщина сидела в гостиной и медленно тасовала колоду карт. Но едва ли она видела их, да и Сэма тоже, - устремленный в пространство взгляд был далеким и отсутствующим. Сэму сразу вспомнился Дин полгода назад. Такая же пустота в глазах и бездумные, механические движения рук, за которыми кроются горе и боль. Что ж, кое-что полезное для Энни Сэм сделать мог. Вернувшись на кухню, он заварил чай и принес его в комнату.

\- Энни, - ему пришлось негромко окликнуть женщину - та, казалось, вовсе не заметила его хождений туда-сюда.  
Вздрогнув, она подняла глаза. Сэм мягко забрал у нее из рук колоду и подал чашку.

\- Ох! Сэм, спасибо! – Энни с благодарностью обхватила ее ладонями.

\- Все переживаете? – спросил он, присаживаясь рядом. – Могу я чем-нибудь помочь?

\- Спасибо, но вряд ли, - вымученно улыбаясь, качнула головой Энни. – И со мной все хорошо. Правда.

\- А Талия? – не отставал Сэм. – Она как?

Он ясно видел: первым порывом Энни было – снова вежливо отговориться. А потом она то ли передумала, то ли еще что, но сказала с тяжелым вздохом:  
\- Я как-то вдруг разучилась с ней ладить. И не знаю, что делать с…

Фраза, оборвавшись, повисла в воздухе.

\- С Донни? – без труда закончил Сэм.

Энни прикрыла лицо ладонью и затрясла головой – Сэм понял это скорее как «да», чем «нет». Он заколебался, потому что следующий его вопрос обещал быть весьма рискованным. Что ж – или пан, или пропал.

\- Энни… Вы тревожитесь, что Талия считает его реальным… или боитесь, что так оно и есть?

Женщина резко вскинула голову и пронзительно уставилась на него.

\- Как он может быть реальным?

Обычно Сэм не рвался посвящать гражданских в подробности своей работы, а если и приходилось пару раз, то у него на руках имелись неоспоримые доказательства собственной правоты. Но Дин правильно отметил: в глубине души Энни наверняка все это _уже_ знала.

\- Видите ли, Энни… у нас с Дином… есть некоторый опыт в таких делах, и мы, кажется, знаем, чем… кем… - черт, как объяснить, чтобы прозвучало не очень пугающе? - … может оказаться Донни. После того, что Талия рассказала Дину, мы провели небольшое расследование и выяснили, что маленький мальчик по имени Дональд действительно жил когда-то в этом самом доме, но он пропал без вести в семидесятых годах. Мы думаем, его убили, - глаза Энни округлились, и Сэм торопливо закончил: - А еще мы думаем, что Донни вполне реален, и он – призрак этого погибшего мальчика.

\- Это же… - выдавила Энни, отодвигаясь подальше от него. – Это чистейшее безумие!

Вот только во взгляде ее плескалось не сомнение, а страх.

Черт, надо что-то делать - удержать ее и хоть немного успокоить!.. Обнаружив, что _удерживает_ он Энни буквально – то есть за руку, - Сэм и сам немного обалдел.

\- Я понимаю, правда, Энни, - горячо начал он. – Я слышал ваш с Дином разговор этим утром, вы в числе прочего сказали: случилось кое-что, перевернувшее все ваши прежние представления. Мне знакомо это чувство. Я знаю, каково это: столкнуться с фактом, что за переделами привычного мира обитает неведомое _нечто_ , которое ты не понимаешь и боишься, что не сумеешь с ним совладать. Я знаю, как это жутко, когда такое вторгается непосредственно в твою жизнь. Энни, я _знаю_ , - и Сэм на миг приоткрылся ей, дал разглядеть толику собственного страха сквозь щель в бронированной двери, оставшись на мгновение беззащитным. А потом снова захлопнул тяжеленную створку. – Мы можем помочь, Энни, - хрипловато произнес он, едва слыша самого себя за громким стуком крови в ушах. – Я уверен, что можем. Если вы нам позволите.

Ее глаза растерянно шарили по лицу охотника.

\- Талия знает _такие_ вещи, - выдохнула наконец она, отводя взгляд и утыкаясь в кружку с чаем, - которые попросту не может… Это началось после смерти ее отца… мы только-только сюда переехали. Она стала говорить о Донни, а потом рассказала мне о теле маленькой девочки в дренажной трубе у дороги… Она назвала город, описала место, но, понимаете, Тал никогда в жизни там не бывала, вот я и решила, что это всего лишь игра воображения, - Энни стиснула чашку так, что побелели пальцы. – Но она настаивала, нервничала, и я… я поехала туда проверить, просто чтоб ее успокоить.

Помолчав немного, женщина заговорила снова - сдавленно, сквозь слезы, прижимая ко рту стиснутый кулак:

\- Там лежал скелет, такой крошечный… - руки ее дрожали, и Сэм придержал ходящую ходуном чашку, помог Энни отпить глоток. – Потом были другие… в других местах, в городах, о которых даже я впервые слышала, но Тал описывала такие подробности… и полиция находила их: в озерах, реках, иногда закопанными, иногда… Она ни разу не ошиблась, понимаете, всегда все точно, _абсолютно_ точно, - Энни коротко всхлипнула, а Сэм молчал, ждал терпеливо, когда она продолжит. – Я не представляла, откуда Тал могла узнать эту жуть. Не понимала. Думала, может, у нее какой-то ужасный… дар… или проклятие…

Сэм кивнул – он-то понимал прекрасно.

\- Мне казалось, что Донни – это ее мысленная защита, способ объяснить все самой себе, но вот теперь вы говорите – он есть на самом деле, и он… один из этих детей?

\- Так ведь это и к лучшему, - как можно убедительней заметил Сэм. – Дело не в Талии, причина находится извне, а значит, мы в состоянии все поправить.

\- Как?

\- Есть способы, - уклончиво ответил он. – Можно… уговорить призрака уйти. И вашей дочери будет легче, если Донни сделает это по доброй воле.

\- Он может навредить ей?

Сэм заколебался. Диново чутье до сих пор срабатывало без осечки, и Сэм ему доверял. Хорошо бы, друг и на сей раз не ошибся.

\- Не похоже, чтобы он представлял для нее какую-то опасность. Иногда призраки ищут лишь справедливости. Мы считаем, что, найдя убийцу Донни, мы тем самым поможем ему упокоиться с миром. Если вы позволите нам поговорить с вашей дочерью… - Энни испуганно вскинулась, и Сэм поспешил заверить: - Мы будем предельно осторожны и не подвергнем ее ни малейшему риску.

Предсказуемо, это не слишком убедило Энни, поэтому Сэм привел еще один довод:

\- Вы сказали, что хотите для Талии стабильности, чтобы не нужно было больше переезжать. Так, может, ради этого и стоит попробовать убедить Донни уйти?

. . .

Солнце уже почти скрылось за горизонтом, когда Сэм вышел на заднее крыльцо. Порыв легкого ветерка сорвал с отцветающей яблони лепестки, и они, покружившись белым облачком, невесомо осели на землю, а несколько легли ему на плечи. Дин по-прежнему занимался своей веревкой и в данный момент методично скручивал ее в моток. Собрав, подбросил в воздух петлю, раскрутил над головой и метнул, ловко накинув на один из торчащих столбов забора. Неуловимое движение кистью – и петля туго захлестнула деревяшку.

\- Ого! – вырвалось у Сэма.

Дин покосился на него, усмехнулся, и только внимательный взгляд уловил бы промелькнувшую тень неуверенности. Улыбнувшись в ответ, Сэм со смесью гордости и сжимающего желудок предчувствия наблюдал, как друг снова сматывает лассо. Ход мыслей Дина был как на ладони, и тот, как обычно, на две трети руководствовался волной эмоций и лишь на одну – резонным обоснованием. Но сейчас не самое подходящее время это обсуждать.

\- Я и не знал, что ты так умеешь, - вместо этого одобрительно заметил Сэм.

\- Ты не спрашивал, - хмыкнул Дин, отходя на исходную позицию.

Сэм наморщил лоб. А он должен был?

\- Я вырос в краю ковбоев, - смилостивившись, пояснил Дин. – Несколько друзей постоянно тусовались на родео, они и научили кое-каким премудростям. Я даже пару раз выступал, правда, ничего не выиграл. Хотя продержался долго, – лассо снова со свистом пронеслось по воздуху, чуть задело столб и бессильно соскользнуло на землю. – Ну да, давно не практиковался, - признал он спокойно.

Пока Дин сворачивал веревку, Сэм спустился с крыльца и подошел ближе.

\- Я поговорил с Энни, - без обиняков заявил он.

Напарник глянул на него с немым вопросом.

\- Она разрешила привлечь Талию.

Дин все так же молча кивнул и почти ничем не выдал своего удивления, сделав вид, что поглощен сматыванием лассо.

\- Может, ты и прав, - вздохнул Сэм. – Может, этот дух просто ждет, чтобы все закончилось. Не знаю. Но если тебе хочется попробовать себя в роли Мелинды Гордон, я с тобой.

\- Какая я тебе Мелинда! – с шутливым возмущением упер руки в боки Дин. – Роль девчонки твоя, ты, сучка!

Ерничал – и следил краем глаза за реакцией Сэма.

\- Большое спасибо, но это вряд ли, - усмехнулся тот. Была масса причин, по которым Сэм не хотел представлять себя на месте говорящего с призраками персонажа. – Лучше я буду красавцем-мужем.

Дин покосился сначала на него, потом почему-то на свои ботинки и тихонько фыркнул.  
\- Ну, конечно… Ладно. Раз тебе так хочется.

Пораженный до глубины души столь легкой победой, Сэм изумленно вздернул брови.

\- Дин, послушай, - уже куда серьезней сказал он. – Я пообещал Энни ни в коем случае не подвергать Талию риску. Если случится так, что Донни…

\- Если дело до этого дойдет, - перебил его Дин, опасно блеснув глазами, - я _сам_ его прикончу. Но оно не дойдет.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Знаю, и все тут, - Дин пожал плечами.

Сэм испытующе уставился на друга. Дин просто принимает желаемое за действительное? Или включилась его интуиция? А может, он и сам немного экстрасенс?

\- Так, дружище, принеси-ка пользу, постой во-он на том месте, - Дин махнул в сторону забора, вдруг сменив и тему, и тон.

Сэм с некоторым сомнением повиновался. Как оказалось, его опасения были не совсем беспочвенны. Первый бросок Дина оказался неточным, он метнул лассо слишком низко. Не пригни Сэм голову, петля бы весьма чувствительно влепилась ему в лоб – веревка-то толстая. А так она лишь угрожающе просвистела над ухом.

\- Прости, - виновато сказал Дин. – Темновато стало. Может, пригнешься немного?

\- Вот еще, - буркнул Сэм. – Может, кинешь повыше?

Второй бросок получился отменным. Петля скользнула по плечам и крепко затянулась на груди. Дин принялся неторопливо выбирать лассо, наматывая его на локоть. Сэм не противился, послушно приближался к нему мелкими шажками, хотя в голове мелькало сравнение с попавшей на крючок рыбиной. Когда они оказались почти вплотную друг к другу, Дин приглашающе откинул голову, а Сэм, наоборот, склонил.

\- Мхммм… - довольно выдохнул он, ловя подставленные теплые губы.

Собственно, это и поцелуем не назовешь, просто прикосновение. Дин тут же отстранился, ослабил узел и снял с Сэма веревку. Пока он ее сматывал, то несколько раз порывался заговорить, маялся вопросом, колебался неуверенно и в конце концов спросил:

\- Сэм… а ангелы существуют?

Огорошенный, тот помолчал, пытаясь сообразить, каким образом мысли Дина вообще забрели в эту область. Думал-думал, но так и не понял.

\- Донни не ангел, - осторожно заметил он.

\- Да, я знаю, - тихо ответил Дин, неотрывно глядя на свои руки, что механически вязали на мотке финальный узел. – Но они есть?

\- Ну… - помялся Сэм. – Про ангелов сложено множество легенд и преданий, но я ни разу не видел никого похожего. Думаю, если б они существовали, то, как минимум, имелись бы свидетельства, что кто-то из охотников с ними сталкивался. А мне о таких неизвестно.

\- Видимо, так, - согласился Дин, все еще не поднимая головы.

\- Дин… А ты к чему это спросил? – Сэм все же не выдержал, уж слишком заедало любопытство. – Ты не в первый раз заводишь речь об ангелах и… что-то про значение, которое имеют твои действия.

\- Нет, Сэм, это я про кино говорил, - рассмеялся Дин.

\- Да, это я сообразил, просто… - Сэм развел руками. – Мне показалось, ты что-то важное пытался тогда до меня донести, а я… не уловил, похоже.

\- Ага… - Дин поглядел на него не без удивления. – Ну… - он помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. – В общем, так. Жил в Лос-Анжелесе один вампир. Точнее, не _жил_ , конечно, но ты понял, о чем я. Он был хорошим вампиром, сражался со злом, и звали его Ангел.

\- Хорошим вампиром? – скептически переспросил Сэм.

\- Сэм, это кино, - терпеливо напомнил Дин. – Включи воображение.

Дернув плечом, охотник усилием воли подавил зарождающуюся злость.

\- Так вот, Ангел узнал, что есть заклинание, которое может перебросить его прямиком в Ад, к самым главным злыдням… назовем их для наглядности демонами.

Получив по носу за сомнения в «хорошести» вампира, Сэм оставил при себе мнение насчет мудрости и дальновидности подобного поступка.

\- И представь, Ангел на какой-то вшивой улочке произносит это заклинание, и появляется лифт.

\- На улице?

\- Да где угодно. И вот, в том лифте – мужик. Ну, типа демонский лифтер. Они начинают спускаться.

\- В Ад?

\- По идее.

\- Ладно, - подавил вздох Сэм.

\- Едут они вниз довольно долго и, пока едут, затевают спор о смысле жизни.

Сэм от души понадеялся, что Дин, наконец, доберется до сути.

\- Ангел этому, из ада, говорит, что зло никогда не победит. А тот смеется – мол, мы и не пытаемся победить, мы вообще не сражаемся, люди сами все делают, даже усилий прилагать не надо. Потом они доезжают до низа, дверь открывается… и это та же самая улочка в Лос-Анжелесе.

\- То есть… - Сэм моргнул, соображая, - получается… тут и есть Ад?

\- И нет выхода, - подтвердил Дин.

\- Депрессуха какая-то.

\- Еще какая! Ангел совсем отчаялся, пытался от своей души избавиться – в буквальном смысле. Понимаешь, он решил, что все, что он делал, за что боролся, – бессмысленно. Ему не победить. Нет никакого вселенского добра, нет света в конце тоннеля, ничего. А потом его осенило.

\- Осенило?

\- Ага. Тогда-то он и сказал: «Если ничего из того, что мы делаем, не имеет значения, тогда все, что имеет значение – это то, что мы делаем». А еще – что он хочет лишь помочь людям, облегчить их страдания, потому что «раз нет никакого высшего смысла, то самое маленькое доброе дело – это величайшая вещь в мире».

Сэм притих, осмысливая слова киношного вампира, даже дыхание затаил. Да и Дин, кажется, тоже.

\- Ух ты, - выдохнул наконец Сэм. – Очень… мудро. Правда.

В ответном смешке Дина он явственно расслышал облегчение.

\- Ну вот видишь, Сэм. Не всякая жемчужина мудрости на этом свете закопана в старых пыльных талмудах. Их можно найти в песнях, историях, фильмах, даже в дурацких сериалах.

Светло улыбнувшись ему, Дин повесил веревку на плечо и пошел к машине. Сэм побрел следом, все еще целиком поглощенный мыслями об услышанном.

\- И чем все закончилось? – спросил он, пока Дин открывал багажник.

\- Что?

\- Ангел. Что с ним стало?

Дин помедлил, аккуратно укладывая моток на предназначенное ему место в оружейном отсеке, и только потом, повернувшись, ответил с кривоватой улыбкой:

\- Не знаю. Сезон закончился на таком месте, что по-всякому можно было понять, - он насквозь неубедительно подмигнул Сэму и захлопнул крышку. – Но сражался парень до последнего.


	12. Глава 12

**Глава 12**

Сэм предупреждал его, что едва ли будет легко и просто. Он напоминал (раз за разом), что Донни не ребенок, а дух, чьи суждения могут быть отличны от наших, чье восприятие пространства и времени искажено, а мотивы поступков не всегда ясны. Более того, Дину не следует понимать буквально слова Талии, что Донни говорит с ней, пусть даже сама девочка воспринимает это именно так. Сэм повторял, что призраки имеют электромагнитную природу, а медиумы воспринимают их энергию/вибрации/ауру – назвать можно по-разному, суть не в этом - и переводят это в привычные для себя понятия: вижу, слышу, ощущаю. В данном случае ситуация осложнялась тем, что медиумом оказался ребенок с ограниченным представлением о том, что происходит. Что бы ни пытался передать им Донни, оно неизбежно пройдет через этот фильтр, а затем еще и приукрасится, благодаря живому воображению Талии. Когда же Дин заверил напарника, что все это понимает, Сэм принялся расписывать в самых мрачных красках, как тяжело иметь ребенка в качестве свидетеля, сколько потребуется терпения и выдержки, чтобы выудить из моря всякой шелухи капли необходимой информации. На что Дин огрызнулся: мол, спасибо за напоминание, гений, но играть с Талией в хорошего и плохого копа он так и так не собирался.

Дин достаточно хорошо изучил друга, чтобы сказать: он нервничает, и сильно, а это совершенно для него нехарактерно. Да, опыта общения с детьми у Сэма еще меньше, чем у Дина, но все равно раньше он никогда так не напрягался в их присутствии. Единственное объяснение - предстоящая беседа с призраком. Взвинченный до предела, Сэм сидел рядом с Дином, крепко сжимал свой альбом и категорически избегал встречаться взглядом с Талией. Выражение его лица и в лучшие времена нелегко поддавалось расшифровке, а сейчас и вовсе стало совершенно нечитаемым… _Вот оно что_ , дошло до Дина. Сэм боится, что Донни влезет ему в голову. Что ж, это можно понять. Дина и самого в холодный пот бросило, когда Донни принялся толковать карточный расклад, а Сэм ведь скрытный до ужаса. Вон, как за альбом свой ухватился. Что такого страшного, по его мнению, Дин может там увидеть? Анжелину Джоли в голом виде? Или Бреда Питта?

Если бы… Зная Сэма, там наверняка что-нибудь гораздо менее невинное и веселое: окно в больную душу, которое парень упорно закрывал глухими ставнями, чтобы снаружи ни единого лучика не проникло. Вот только болячкам, чтобы как следует зажить, нужен и воздух, и свет.

Сэм быстро перелистывал страницы, добираясь до чистого листа, но Дин все равно успевал выцепить взглядом знакомые рисунки. Тот самый портрет… нет, все-таки _когда_ Сэм успел его сделать? Неужто так давно запал на Дина?.. и наброски по делу Колби: мальчишки, буквы, голем – полуженщина, полумонстр… _стоп_ … Где-то на задворках сознания заскреблось смутное, тревожное чувство – Дин что-то путает или Сэм в самом деле рисовал это _до_ того, как они столкнулись с големом? Нет, наверное, путает. Память порой не самый надежный свидетель.

Энни поставила перед ними по чашке чая и отошла на другой конец комнаты, подальше от всех. Конечно, ей хотелось присутствовать, но при этом женщина, со свойственной ей деликатностью, сумела стать практически незаметной: села в уголке и притворилась, что читает книгу, чтобы не смущать дочку.

\- Понимаешь, Тал, мы с Сэмом сыщики-любители, как… э-э… как команда «Тайна», - принялся объяснять Дин. Интересно, а детишки нынче смотрят «Скуби-Ду»? – Или как Гарри Поттер с друзьями… только без крутых магических примочек.

Сэм метнул на Дина крайне неодобрительный взгляд, и тот постарался так же безмолвно ответить: да, знаю, в реальности магия – это вовсе не круто и по большей части мерзопакостно. Понял ли его Сэм, осталось неизвестным, - не так-то легко передать подобное одной лишь мимикой.

Девочка вопросительно посмотрела на мать, и Энни кивнула из своего уголка:

\- Все в порядке, Тал. Сэм и Дин хотят помочь.

Глянув на Дина в некотором замешательстве, Талия тихонько сообщила:

\- Донни знает, зачем вы здесь.

Это казалось невозможным, но Сэм закаменел еще больше. Он стиснул карандаш и принялся дергано вычерчивать на уголке листа пентаграммы и трикветры. Плохой признак, очень плохой.

\- Как мама и сказала, мы хотим помочь, - мягко обратился Дин к Талии… к Донни… к обоим. - Если Донни нам подсобит, мы сможем поймать уб… человека, который его обидел. Донни знает?..

\- Он уже пойман, - перебила Талия.

Такое ощущение, что Дин попытался тронуться с места, но вместо газа нечаянно нажал на тормоз… Он покосился на Сэма – тот сидел не менее ошарашенный.

\- Г-где? – только и смог выдавить Дин.

\- Донни говорит – в клетке, которую сам себе сделал.

Так, похоже, он все еще на тормозе. Ну и как это понимать? Пафосный оборот? Психологическая метафора? Вообще-то, у Донни и впрямь наблюдалась склонность к метафизическим высказываниям, девятилетним детям едва ли свойственная.

\- Я спрашивал про город, Тал, - пояснил Дин. – Донни знает, где сейчас этот человек?

\- Нет.

\- А имя? Донни был с ним знаком?

Девочка покачала головой. Н-да… Как и предупреждал Сэм, легко не будет.

\- Ладно, ничего страшного, потому что Сэм у нас художник, - укоризненный взгляд упомянутого «художника» Дин проигнорировал. – Так что если Донни опишет его, то Сэм нарисует и…

\- Донни не хочет о нем думать, - тут же отрезала Талия.

 _Та-ак…_ Дин лихорадочно соображал. Похоже, он начал неправильно. Топорно, прямо скажем. Призрак Донни или нет, но произошедшее все еще мучило его. Как знать, возможно, для него все словно вчера случилось?

\- Да, понятно, - вздохнул Дин. – Для Донни это тяжко. Но тот человек… он до сих пор обижает детей. Донни это понимает? Мы хотим остановить его прежде, чем еще кто-то пострадает.

Энни тревожно заерзала в кресле, нервно теребя книжные страницы, но вмешиваться не стала. Талия неуверенно покосилась на нее, наклонилась ближе к Дину и понизила голос:

\- Он хочет напомнить тебе свои вчерашние слова. Умирают все.

Дин вскинул голову. Ну и в чем тут смысл? Донни намекает, что, раз все умирают, то жизнь этих ребятишек не имеет для него значения?  
\- Да, но ведь не обязательно _прямо сейчас_ , - возразил он. – Донни даже не удалось толком пожить. Неужели он за это не злится?

Сэм кинул на него острый взгляд и громко откашлялся.

\- Нет, я не предлагаю ему… не подталкиваю к… э-э…

Дин окончательно смешался, и тут наконец подключился Сэм.

\- Талия, зачем здесь Донни? – негромко спросил он, подаваясь к ней.

\- Он говорит – ждет.

\- Чего ждет?

\- Чтобы проснуться, - почему-то смутилась девочка.

Знакомые задумчивые морщины прорезали лоб Сэма, пока он несколько мгновений внимательно разглядывал Талию.

\- Так Донни считает, что это сон?

Она пожала плечами – то ли не знала, то ли, и это более вероятно, не хотела высказывать свое мнение в присутствии Донни.

Дин в замешательстве посмотрел на напарника, тот, не менее обескураженно – на него. Вот когда наступил черед проявить терпение и выдержку, о которых говорил Сэм. Поразмыслив, тот решил зайти с другого фланга:

\- А от нас Донни что-нибудь нужно? Можем мы как-то помочь ему… проснуться?

Последовала короткая пауза, во время которой Талия не то раздумывала, не то слушала.

\- Он хочет показать вам детей, - наконец сказала она. – Говорит, их семьи должны знать, что с ними случилось. Вы можете помочь _им_.

\- А разве полиция?.. – начал было Дин и осекся, уловив короткий отрицательный жест Сэма.

\- Не всех. Опознать смогли не всех,- напомнил тот и живо повернулся к Талии. – Так Донни видел других? Видел, что с ними сталось?

\- Ничего себе… - потрясенно выдохнул Дин.

Выходит, Донни не просто жертва, он – свидетель _всех до единого_ убийств. Дин поежился – показалось, что в комнате вдруг стало промозгло-холодно. Он все ждал, когда же перед лицом заклубится ледяным облачком замерзшее дыхание. Но нет, причина озноба была не в призраке, она крылась где-то внутри Дина.

\- Он может описать их лица? – продолжал тем временем вошедший в рабочий режим Сэм. Талия кивнула, и он тут же схватился за карандаш, перелистнул альбом на чистую, не исчерканную пентаграммами страничку. – Хорошо. Мне потребуется как можно больше деталей… все, что помнит Донни.

Как выяснилось, помнил Донни многое. Поначалу дело продвигалось медленно: Талия описывала основные черты ребячьих лиц, Сэм набрасывал черновой эскиз, показывал ей, она поправляла, Сэм перерисовывал. Но спустя какое-то время они приноровились и процесс ускорился, поправок и переделок становилось все меньше. Вокруг сгорбившегося над альбомом Сэма множились листки с портретами, и Дин взял несколько, чтобы рассмотреть поближе. А ведь у парня, определенно, талант. И впрямь художник, ничуть Дин не преувеличил, зря Сэм на него зыркал. А еще Дин подметил удивительную вещь: на последних рисунках стало очевидно, что Сэм уже не просто механически переносит на бумагу описание, которое дает Талия. Что-то таилось в детских глазах, некая еле различимая тень, страх или боль, словно Сэм, рисуя, представлял себе этих ребятишек такими, какими их видел Донни, в последние мгновения их несостоявшейся жизни. Еле справившись с внезапно заледеневшими пальцами, Дин положил рисунки на место, обошел Сэма и встал у него за спиной, зачарованно следя, как четко ложатся карандашные штрихи. Рука Сэма замерла, и он, как истинный художник, испепелил негодующим взглядом непрошенного зеваку.

\- Дин!

\- Прости, прости, - тот вскинул ладони в примирительном жесте и отступил на шаг, но при этом отметил про себя, что лицо у Сэма совсем бледное и измученное. – Сделал бы ты перерыв, а? – вырвалось у Дина.

Сэм отрывисто помотал головой.

\- Хочу уже с этим закончить, - пробормотал он.

Дин посмотрел на Талию.

\- А ты как, молодцом? – обеспокоенно спросил он.

Девочка кивнула, и, действительно, уставшей она не выглядела. Все же Дин решил, что немного свежего чаю никому не помешает, и отправился собирать по комнате чашки. Энни присоединилась к нему, явно радуясь возможности что-то _делать_. Оно и понятно - едва ли она прочла хоть строчку из своей книги.

\- Тал отлично справляется, - утешил он, едва они оказались на кухне.

\- Как бы я хотела, чтобы этот ужас обошел ее стороной, - Энни горестно покачала головой. – Нет, вы не подумайте, я тоже хочу помочь этим детям… их семьям, - торопливо добавила она, смущенно глянув на Дина. – Но Тал сама еще ребенок, а ей пришлось… такое узнать.

Дин кивнул. Трудная у родителей задача: пытаться, насколько возможно, оградить своих малышей от зла и жестокости, искать на ощупь невидимую грань, когда неведение перестает оборачиваться благом и приносит ребенку только вред.  
\- Дети сильные. Вы бы удивились, узнав, с чем они могут справиться, - сказал он.

Как будто _ему_ это известно… Теперь-то понятно, что он как раз из числа тех, кого оберегали. Даже слишком. Нянчились, баловали, особенно мама, боявшаяся потерять единственного – другого никогда не будет – ребенка. А вот взять Сэма. Не знавший отца, с самой колыбели лишенный матери, он оказался посреди моря ужаса, один... и хоть у него водились свои тараканы, в целом Сэм вырос вполне нормальным парнем, став ходячим доказательством того, что способен вынести ребенок.

Под конец подуставшая Талия начала нетерпеливо ерзать, но Дин считал, что для девочки ее возраста она и так продержалась на пять с плюсом. У него, к примеру, такого терпения не было и в помине. Дин до того измаялся от безделья, что чувствовал: если в самом скором времени не займется чем-нибудь посущественнее перетряхивания бумажных куч и сидения за ноутом, то точно спятит. Но ответ Сэма на закономерный вопрос Энни «что дальше?» прозвучал в этом плане не слишком многообещающе.

\- В основном будем искать информацию, - сказал он, провожая взглядом выскочившую во двор Талию. – Для начала выделим тех, кого уже опознали, потом проверим старые заявления о пропаже детей, сравним фото и оставшиеся рисунки. Ну и все такое. Полиция тоже будет над этим работать, но они ведут и другие дела, так что людей наверняка не хватает. Думаю, лишняя пара рук будет им кстати.

Дин упал духом. Иными словами, придется заниматься именно тем, чем не хочется.

\- А убийца? – спросила Энни. – Вы говорили, что, если найдете его, то Донни уйдет, но он ничего про него не рассказал.

\- Да, к сожалению, так, - признал Сэм. – Но это был не единственный способ узнать. Можно просмотреть прежние показания, поспрашивать в тех местах, где пропадали дети, или там, где обнаружили тела. Поглядим, может, получится откопать какую-нибудь ниточку. Просто больше беготни, вот и все.

_Беготня. Уже лучше._

\- Одного не понимаю, - вдруг заметила Энни. – Вам-то все это зачем?

Парни замялись.

\- Хобби у нас такое, - нашелся Дин.

\- Скорее, призвание, - поправил Сэм. – Мы с Дином оба потеряли близких… тоже насильственно… вот и…

\- Вот и помогаем, кому можем, - подхватил Дин. – Вы ведь тоже помогали - искали тела детей.

\- Надеюсь только, оно того стоит, и вы отыщете это чудовище, - принимая их объяснение, кивнула Энни.

Когда она вышла, Сэм перефотографировал на телефон все портреты, а кипу авторских оригиналов вручил Дину.

\- Я дам тебе список адресов, походи там, покажи рисунки, вдруг что-нибудь прорежется. А я пока пороюсь в отчетах и показаниях.

\- Тебе надо чаще выбираться, - ни с того, ни с сего брякнул Дин. Сэм непонимающе уставился на него. – Взять альбом, устроиться где-нибудь на свежем воздухе и для разнообразия нарисовать что-то, не относящееся к работе.

\- Ага, обязательно займусь этим в следующий же выходной, - невесело усмехнулся Сэм. – Когда он у нас по плану, не подскажешь?

Хмыкнув, Дин оставил эту тему – пока. Главное, зернышко посеяно.

\- Вот чего не догоняю, - сказал он, поднимаясь следом за Сэмом в их комнату и на ходу просматривая рисунки. – Донни стал свидетелем тому, что случилось с остальными детьми, плюс его собственное утверждение «умирают все», но при этом он не в курсе, что сам мертв? Как так получается?

\- Порой духи видят лишь то, что хотят видеть, - откликнулся Сэм. – Наверное, ему легче считать все это сном, чем принять действительность.

\- Действительность? – скривился Дин. – Ты сам-то знаешь, что это?

\- В каком смысле? – озадачился Сэм, тревожно косясь на него.

\- Ты целое утро наблюдал, как девочка беседует с пустым местом. Раньше, увидев такое, я бы сказал, что у ребенка просто разыгралась фантазия…

\- Ну, так именно это с Талией и происходит.

Дин вытаращился на напарника, пытаясь собрать в одно целое разлетевшиеся, как камешки от крепкого пинка, мысли.

\- Нет. Нет-нет-нет, - замотал он головой. – Тал не выдумывает Донни. Он _есть_. На самом деле, а не у нее в голове.

\- Если не там, то где он тогда, а, Дин? Он никак себя не проявляет, и мы его не видим.

\- Н-но… но она же его и видит, и слышит, - не согласился Дин.

\- Я ведь об этом говорил уже. Пойми одну вещь: медиумы – они как радиоприемники, ловят волну, колебание, - терпеливо объяснил Сэм. – Талия, получив таким образом сообщение, просто переводит его в форму, доступную для нее. Но тот факт, что эта… гм… перекодировка происходит у нее в голове, не делает исходное послание менее реальным.

\- А… Ну да… Ясно… - медленно произнес Дин. – Теперь понял… - и правда, на сей раз он действительно понял. Кажется. – Ладно, заскочу в сортир, а потом отправлюсь по твоим адресам.

Он небрежно плюхнул пачку листов на комод и поспешил скрыться в ванной. Все это время Сэм не спускал с него обеспокоенного взгляда.

\- Дин, ты в порядке? – вдогонку спросил он.

\- Конечно! – не оборачиваясь, заверил тот, вот только малость переборщил с градусом искренности в голосе. – Просто усваиваю новую информацию.

Дин бросил Сэму через плечо быструю улыбку, захлопнул дверь и оперся о раковину.

 _И, кроме того, переосмысливаю то, во что верил годами._ Он открыл кран и, жмурясь, поплескал в лицо холодной водой. _Ничего, это ничего_. Дин стянул с крючка небольшое полотенце и уткнулся в него. _Не впервой этим заниматься, верно?_

. . .

Дин начал думать, что зря он показал папе тетрадку. Тот, чем дольше читал, тем сильнее хмурился. Дойдя до конца, папа глубоко вдохнул и резко выдохнул, потом потер растопыренной пятерней шею. В желудке у Дина начал уплотняться и тяжелеть скользкий комок нехорошего предчувствия. Примерно то же он испытывал всякий раз, протягивая отцу школьный табель.

\- Н-да… неплохо, совсем неплохо, - сказал тот, но Дин-то видел, что папа кривит душой. - Хорошо написано… ты… здорово подбираешь рифмы.

\- Спасибо, пап, - пробормотал он и потянулся за тетрадью, но отец все еще вертел ее в руках.

\- А ты… не пробовал писать вместо стихов рассказы? Что-нибудь про индейцев и ковбоев? Ну, или вроде того?

Дин только плечами пожал. Как объяснить, что тут не так все просто – взял и накатал пару страниц на заданную тему? Собственно, Дин и не выбирал, о чем сочинять стихи, оно само как-то приходило в голову. И то были вещи, для него важные.

\- Обычно парни не пишут стихов про других парней, - пояснил папа и, завидев недоумение на лице сына, поспешно добавил: - Нет, здесь нет ничего плохого. Но… как бы тебе попонятней… Просто обычно так не делают. А эта строчка про то, какие синие у него глаза…

\- Да, пап, но… ты бы их видел! Они на самом деле синие-синие…

\- И называть его «своим ангелом»…

Дин как открыл рот, так и закрыл, потому что этого объяснить отцу он тоже не мог, не проговорившись про суперсилу. А потом – ой, нет! – папа подтянул стул и сел. Следовательно, Дину светит _разговор_. Черт, ну это же просто стих!

\- Сынок, тебе не кажется, что ты уже вырос из игры в Сэмми? Еще чуть-чуть – и в среднюю школу перейдешь. Там ребята будут постарше, и могут оказаться те, кто тебя не поймет.

 _Так и ты не понимаешь_ , уныло подумал Дин.

\- Я просто беспокоюсь, что, если ты будешь говорить об этом… то тебя засмеют.

Дин промолчал. Не стоило отцу знать, что _уже_ в посмешищах ходит.

\- Ты приближаешься к возрасту, когда… в общем, я считаю, что пора тебе оставить Сэмми в прошлом, в детстве.

\- Пап, я не могу взять и где-то там его оставить! Сэмми мой брат и… и… я ему нужен! Я должен о нем заботиться… - Дин осекся и сглотнул, не представляя, как объяснить словами то, что чувствовал всем сердцем.

А вот отец теперь выглядел не на шутку встревоженным. Он снова расстроенно поскреб шею.

\- Дин… ты ведь понимаешь, что Сэмми на самом деле нет? Он лишь в твоем воображении. Ты _это_ понимаешь? Так?

Тот заморгал, не зная, как лучше ответить. Да, Сэмми не как стол или книга, в него нельзя ткнуть пальцем и сказать – вот он. И да, Дин только представлял, что держит его на руках или обнимает. Он это действительно понимал.

\- Конечно, пап, - согласился он в итоге.

Потому что знал, что Сэмми - у него в голове. Вот только это не означало, что его _нет_.

\- Точно? – спросил отец, вглядываясь очень-очень пристально. 

\- Точно, - Дин сильно постарался, чтобы вышло уверенно и убедительно. Чувствовал, что это важно.

После молчаливой паузы, показавшейся Дину ужасно долгой, отец наконец кивнул и поднялся.

\- Тебе пора ложиться. Завтра в школу. Спокойной ночи, сынок.

Он давно вышел из комнаты, а Дин все сидел за столом и смотрел на злосчастную тетрадь. Потом открыл ее и прочитал стихотворение еще раз.

\- Мне оно нравится, - твердо заявил Сэмми.

\- Я знаю, братишка, - с улыбкой откликнулся Дин, взъерошивая вихры на макушке малыша.

На самом деле только это и имело значение, верно?

Убирая учебники, он вдруг услышал донесшиеся снизу спорящие голоса, и живот опять скрутило тревогой. Дин тихонько выскользнул из комнаты, прокрался на цыпочках по лестнице и прижался к стене у входа в гостиную.

\- Да он ему, на минутку, любовную оду написал!

\- Ох, ради бога, Джон! Не делай из мухи слона. Ему десять лет! В этом возрасте мальчишки любят мам и пап, или своих собак, или черепашек-ниндзя и мороженое.

\- В этом возрасте мальчишки гоняют в футбол со своими ровесниками, а не чахнут над светлым образом выдуманного приятеля.

\- Что ж, если б мы усыновили кого-нибудь, у него был бы настоящий брат или сестра, и не пришлось бы выдумывать.

\- Аманда, не начинай.

\- Ты сам начал.

\- Я же беспокоюсь! Я беспокоюсь, что он потеряет связь с реальностью!

\- О, господи…

\- Аманда, мне кажется, он считает Сэмми настоящим!

\- Джон, для детей вполне нормально придумывать себе друзей. У меня у самой они были: целый мир, населенный кучей народа, персонажами из фильмов - и я с ними разговаривала, будто они есть на самом деле, слушают меня и отвечают. Но при этом понимала, что это все – моя выдумка. Дети фантазируют. Они играют. Им и положено этим заниматься!

\- Мне бы твою уверенность, что все именно так и обстоит… Аманда, думаю, нам стоит показать его врачу…

\- О, господи!

\- Аманда…

\- Я даже говорить об этом не стану, Джон!

\- Аманда…

\- Я _не стану_ об этом говорить!

Хлопнула дверь, и Дин вжался в стену плотнее, жалея, что не может превратиться в невидимку. Он не знал, как будет лучше: застыть на месте или поскорей улепетывать в свою комнату. Ему казалось, что сердце колотится так громко, что его слышно во всем доме. Тут грохнула еще одна дверь, подальше, а затем раздался утробный рокот мотора и хруст гравия под шинами. Дин длинно, с облегчением выдохнул - он и не заметил, что почти перестал дышать. И тут же в его руку проскользнула маленькая ладошка.

\- У тебя опять из-за меня неприятности? – прошептал Сэмми.

Вздохнув про себя, Дин развернулся и с мягкой улыбкой подхватил малыша. В эту секунду он готов был поклясться, что _на самом деле_ чувствует его вес, тепло обвившихся вокруг шеи пухлых ручонок, защекотавшее щеку дыхание и твердость граней странного амулета, который Сэмми носил, не снимая.   
\- Нет, конечно же, нет, - заверил Дин, неся братишку в их комнату. – Все в порядке. Не переживай.

Но кем-кем, а дураком Дин не был. Он прекрасно понял, что следовало из подслушанного разговора: рассказывать о Сэмми больше нельзя. Никому.


	13. Глава 13

**Глава 13**

Беготни в итоге оказалось даже больше, чем Дину хотелось; и это при том, что Сэм много чего нарыл, не вставая из-за ноута. Три тела полиция так и не смогла идентифицировать. Первое – просто потому, что получилась накладка с документами. С этим разобрались без труда: один короткий телефонный разговор самозваного «соцработника» со следователем, и все. С оставшимися двумя вышло сложнее, детей не получалось опознать даже по ДНК и зубам – не было совпадений. Подумав, Сэм предположил, что эти ребята либо из совсем бедных семей, которые не могли себе позволить нормальное медицинское обслуживание, либо из кочующих, типа цыган, которые элементарно этим не озабочивались. В связи с этим ему пришло в голову расширить поиск и пошарить в базах данных полицейских департаментов прилегающих к Висконсину штатов, и – оп-па! – один из пропавших в Айове малышей оказался тем самым, одним из двух безымянных. Оставалось последнее тело, девочка, и вот с ней-то пришлось побегать. Никто не заявлял о пропаже, никто не искал этого ребенка. Много дней ушло на то, чтобы обойти с портретом погибшей округу в том месте, где нашли останки, пока наконец кто-то не припомнил: да, он вроде видел ее в труппе бродячего цирка, проезжавшего здесь как раз в то время, когда, по расчетам, произошло убийство. Еще больше времени занял поиск этой труппы – от города к городу, по смутной дорожке из неуверенных «кажется, дальше они поехали туда-то». Но и это в конце концов удалось сделать.

А вот одного из детей хоть и опознали, но зато никак не могли отыскать родственников. Водительские права у них, похоже, отсутствовали, номера социального страхования тоже, поэтому здесь тоже пришлось начать с самого начала, с последнего известного адреса, и постепенно добраться до места их теперешнего проживания в Иллинойсе.

Все эту информацию, кропотливо и по крохам собранную парнями, Энни передала в полицию. А как еще было объяснить ее происхождение? Хорошо, что местный шериф уже свыкся с тем, что мама и дочка Эккеры с их жутковато-непонятными способностями весьма полезны копам, и вникать в подробности особо не стремился. И когда всем жертвам вместо безликого номера на бирке вернули от рождения данные имена, а их семьи узнали, что же случилось с их пропавшими детьми, Дин почувствовал что-то отдаленно похожее на удовлетворение. По крайней мере, теперь эти несчастные не будут мучиться неизвестностью. И это хорошо. Да. Найти бы еще вдобавок эту злобную тварь в человеческом обличье, причинившую столько горя…

Разумеется, они параллельно искали зацепки. Сэм проделал титанический труд, сравнивая данные по переписи населения и электоральные списки, пытаясь выловить тех, кто какое-то время обретался бы во всех отмеченных убийствами местах. Совпадения по двум, даже трем и более городам всплыли у поразительно большого количества людей, но либо они жили там не в то время, либо вычеркивались из списка подозреваемых по каким-то иным причинам. Дин и Сэм обходили с портретами детей близлежащие к их прежним домам кварталы, надеясь всколыхнуть давние воспоминания. Старожилы, конечно же, помнили ребятишек и даже высказывали на счет их исчезновения разнообразные теории, по большей части неудобоваримые. У парней скоро появился внушительный список подозрительных личностей, замеченных в округе перед тем, как пропадали дети. Описания сильно разнились. Какие-то из них, учитывая разброс убийств во времени, в принципе, могли принадлежать одному человеку, но в целом от вопиющих несоответствий хотелось схватиться за голову. Это мог быть блондин или брюнет, высокий или среднего роста, коренастый или худощавый, и ездил он то ли на синем пикапе, то ли в зеленом фургоне, а может, и в черном джипе.

После двух недель по большей части бесплодных поисков Дин с раскаянием подумал, что зря считал копов бестолковыми лентяями. Пожалуй, у них с Сэмом работенка полегче будет. Когда в городе творится из ряда вон выходящая паранормальная хрень, то ее сложно не заметить, а свидетели, хоть и с трудом развязывают языки, но клыки и когти обычно помнят отчетливо. А словить пулю полицейский на своей работе может с той же легкостью, что охотник – пару рваных ран.

Они попытались вытянуть побольше информации из Донни, но тут им не дала развернуться Энни, предсказуемо оберегая дочь. Все то время, пока Сэм с Дином разыскивали жертв и их семьи, Донни отмалчивался. Но однажды утром, после очередного безрезультатного визита в местный департамент статистики, парней ждала неожиданность - Донни решил проявиться и подкинуть им кое-что новенькое. Дин был во дворе, снова упражнялся в метании лассо, когда к нему подошел хмурый Сэм и молча протянул листок со странным списком каких-то разрозненных предметов.

\- Это чего? – не понял Дин.

\- Трофеи, - играя желваками, глухо ответил Сэм. – Серийные убийцы, как правило, оставляют себе на память что-то из вещей жертв, чтобы… потом освежать воспоминания.

Дин сглотнул подкатившую тошноту и уставился на бумажку.  
\- Больной ублюдок, - выдохнул он, скользя глазами по длинному перечню: браслет, носовой платок, скаутский значок…

\- Этот вот принадлежал Донни, - Сэм ткнул в строчку «Подвеска со святым Христофором». – Он хочет, чтобы мы все это нашли и вернули семьям.

Дин безрадостно хмыкнул.

\- И как нам это сделать, если он не желает помочь в…

\- Переверни листок.

Что Дин и сделал, метнув на Сэма быстрый взгляд исподлобья. На обратной стороне была нарисована белая церквушка и припаркованный рядом темный пикап с отчетливо различимой эмблемой «Форд».

\- Они в этом грузовике? Я так понимаю, номер машины Донни не сообщил? – уточнил Дин. Не то чтобы он рассчитывал на подобное везение, но… Сэм дернул плечом, подтверждая его опасения. – Н-да… тогда пользы от этого немного. В одном _этом_ округе таких пикапов наберется с тысячу.

\- Церковь видишь? – постучал Сэм пальцем по рисунку. – Таких тут точно меньше тысячи.

\- Он сказал, что машина сейчас там? – Дин развернулся к Импале, не обратив внимания на то, как заколебался с ответом Сэм. – И сколько поставишь на то, что все так и останется, когда мы отыщем это место? – пробурчал он на ходу.

\- Даже если пикап побывал там проездом, это уже кое-что. Может, кто-то видел его и что-нибудь вспомнит.

\- Угу, а то мы мало наслушались тех, кто что-то «помнит», - скептически отозвался Дин.

Динов пессимистический прогноз подтвердился, хотя и не на все сто. Церковь они нашли без особого труда, но никакого пикапа рядом не наблюдалось, и спрашивать тоже оказалось не у кого. Во всяком случае, на первый взгляд. _Безнадега_ – вот что первым приходило в голову при виде унылой и заброшенной годы назад окраины. Некогда белая церквушка ныне стала обшарпанной и грязно-серой, щеголяя наглухо закрытыми дверями. Большой пустырь позади, очевидно, имел гордый статус городской помойки и был обнесен столбами с натянутой между ними крупной сеткой.

\- Может, поездим вокруг, присмотримся? – предложил Сэм. – Не будем толковать рисунок буквально. То, что в представлении Донни церковь и грузовик находятся рядом, не значит, что так оно и есть на самом деле.

\- Или, как ты и сказал, пикап просто побывал здесь… где-то на отрезке длиною в тридцать лет. А теперь ищи ветра в поле, - мрачно буркнул Дин. Сэм лишь грустно кивнул, соглашаясь. – Ладно… Пойду поищу заднюю дверь, может, в сей обители святого духа осталась хоть одна _живая_ душа. Ты здесь останься. Не хочу, вернувшись, выяснить, что детку угнали, или исцарапали, или еще что.

Дин скрылся за углом, а Сэм принялся озираться по сторонам, рассматривая громоздящиеся за проволочным забором груды переломанной мебели вперемешку с истлевшим тряпьем и ржавым металлоломом. Что-то странное, даже тревожное, было в облике этого места, и, только приглядевшись внимательней, Сэм сообразил, что именно. Такое впечатление, что пустырь проседал сам в себя; мусор помассивнее и потяжелее погружался в землю, как в трясину: что-то лишь одним краем, некоторые обломки наполовину, а иные утонули почти целиком. Благоразумно оставленные людьми дома, граничащие со свалкой, тоже явственно заваливались на один бок. Сэм вылез из машины и подошел ближе, чтобы прочитать кричаще-яркие на фоне окружающей унылости оранжевые таблички на ограждении. Оказалось, все объяснялось просто…

\- Эй! Это ты так за машиной следишь? – возмущенно возопил за спиной Дин.

\- Это не просто свалка, а огромная помойная яма, - поделился своей находкой Сэм, возвращаясь к Импале. – Похоже, местные годами сваливали сюда мусор, и сейчас она забилась под завязку.

\- Ну, и? – откликнулся Дин, не совсем понимая, какое это имеет отношение к их делу.

\- Удобное место, чтобы избавиться от тела, - покусав губу, пояснил охотник.

Вздрогнув, Дин зашарил округлившимися глазами по неприглядному «пейзажу».

\- Но они же всех нашли, разве нет?

\- Всех _известных_ , - подчеркнуто произнес Сэм.

Дин зябко передернул плечами и озвучил то, что подумали оба:  
\- Сэм, если тело в этой ямине, нам его в жизни не отыскать.

Помолчав, он добавил:  
\- И что будем делать? Я нашел-таки здешнего пастора. Он говорит, что если обойти это чудо цивилизации вдоль забора, то там, на задах, будет целая куча брошенных машин. Может, и пикап среди них есть, он точно не знает. Проверим?

\- Давай, - кивнул Сэм.

И он действительно стоял там. Тот самый или очень похожий. Черный «форд»-пикап приткнулся посреди скопища автомобилей разной степени ржавости, побитости и разобранности. Без номеров. Разглядев все это, Дин откровенно расстроился.

\- Черт, да это корыто тут хрен знает сколько торчит. Может, это и была когда-то его тачка, но теперь он однозначно разъезжает на чем-то другом.

\- Все равно надо обыскать, - решил Сэм. – Вдруг найдем какой-нибудь намек на то, где он сейчас.

Он взялся перетряхивать кузов, а Дин полез проверять кабину. Не прошло и пары секунд, как он распахнул пассажирскую дверцу и с руганью выскочил наружу.

\- Твою ж мать, ну там и вонища! – рычал Дин, отмахиваясь от роя упитанных мух, возмущенных его наглым вторжением в их царство. – О, чудненько… - скривился он, брезгливо выкидывая из салона нечто продолговатое, в пока еще узнаваемой фирменной упаковке кафе «Сабвэй». – Странно, ужин-то он должен был с собой прихватить... Как думаешь, она еще годится в употребление? - задумчиво спросил Дин, вертя в руках найденную там же неоткрытую банку колы.

\- Дин.

Тот пожал плечами, бросил банку на землю и, собравшись с духом, снова сунул нос в кабину.

Сэм же старательно обшаривал кузов. Определенно, все мало-мальски полезное отсюда давно сперли. Остался только ни к чему не пригодный хлам типа древнего сломанного тостера, разбитого телека и источенной червями оттоманки. Сэм со сжавшимся сердцем приподнял ее сидение, увидел внутри лишь ветхую дерюгу и с облегчением выдохнул. Он внимательно осматривал каждый дюйм, обыскивал каждую щелку, сам не зная, что ищет: кровь или, может, волосы. Но здесь не было ни-че-го. Так Сэм думал до тех пор, пока не откинул задний борт. Есть! У пикапа имелось двойное дно.

\- Дин, помоги-ка мне.

На пару с присоединившимся Дином они быстро повыкидывали из кузова все барахло.

\- Ни в бардачке, ни в карманах на сидениях ничего существенного, - коротко доложил Дин, пока откручивал болты.

Они дружно взялись с двух сторон за стальной лист, служивший фальшивым полом, и подняли его. То, что находилось под ним, смотрелось вполне безобидно: раскладушка, матрас, подушки, брезент, веревка, набор инструментов, пара винтовок и стопка порножурналов, к которым Сэму даже приглядываться не хотелось, не то что в руки брать.

\- Похоже, он тут прямо и жил, - сделал вывод Дин.

\- Поэтому ни в каких списках никогда не значился, - согласился Сэм.

Затейливо украшенную коробку в самом углу они заметили, пожалуй, одновременно и невесело переглянулись. Она была заперта, но, как известно, против лома нет приема, тем более что пользоваться им Дин уже наловчился. И пусть он знал заранее, что лежит внутри, горло при виде содержимого все равно перехватило. Сэм достал из кармана листок с рисунком, развернул и принялся сверяться со списком. Все оказалось на месте… кроме подвески Донни.

\- Тварь поганая, небось, на себе ее таскает, - сжимая кулаки, зарычал от негодования Дин.

\- Проверь еще раз кабину, - попросил Сэм, хотя в правоте друга не сомневался ни минуты. – Под обшивкой тоже.

Сам он принялся кружить вокруг пикапа, рыская глазами по земле в слабой надежде, что кулон обронили, и он лежит где-то тут, неподалеку. И не осматривай он все так тщательно, наверное, пропустил бы едва заметный след, слабую колею в засохшей грязи, тянущуюся от пикапа в сторону свалки. Сэм присел и изучил внимательней. Волокли что-то узкое и тяжелое, причем тогда земля была еще мягкой, поэтому вдавилось довольно сильно, и потому не размылось до конца, а сохранилось, пока не высохло и не сцементировалось под солнцем. Поднявшись, охотник направился к забору и яме, следуя за еле различимой полоской, и… затаил дыхание. Чуть дальше, по другую сторону ограды, он увидел полупрозрачную фигуру – мальчишка, маленький даже для своих девяти, стоял и смотрел на Сэма.

\- Дин, - негромко позвал он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал по возможности ровно и спокойно, но, судя по скорости, с которой подорвался к нему напарник, получилось с точностью до наоборот.

Подбежавший Дин проследил за взглядом Сэма, но не повел и бровью, не выказал ни малейших признаков удивления.   
\- Что?! – требовательно бросил он.  
Вот и железное доказательство того, чего боялся Сэм. Дин _этого_ не видел.

\- Постой здесь, - велел он коротко, чтобы Дин не засек учащенного дыхания. – Я проверю вокруг ямы.

\- Осторожней там! – крикнул Дин ему в спину – Сэм уже бежал к забору. – Сэмми, слышишь?! – прилетело вдогонку.

Подпрыгнув, Сэм легко перемахнул через сетку и огляделся. Мальчик исчез. Впрочем, Сэм запомнил место, которое тот показывал, просто не стал кидаться туда сломя голову. Для начала он тщательно обследовал все на предмет других следов, заодно отметив границу между твердой почвой и началом собственно ямы – там земля была существенно светлее, желтоватого оттенка и зыбко подавалась под ногой. Сэм заприметил в отдалении старый кроссовок, наполовину торчащий из вязкой грязи. Кто-то уже вляпался?

Позади раздалось металлическое дребезжание, и рядом снова нарисовался Дин.  
\- Вот поэтому я ношу ботинки, - прокомментировал он, глядя на невезучий кроссовок.

\- Я же сказал тебе остаться у пикапа, - укорил его Сэм.

\- Провалишься в это бучило, и поминай как звали. Кто тогда будет смеяться над моими шутками?

\- Я разве смеюсь над твоими шутками?

\- Точно, - вздохнул Дин. – Надо было остаться у пикапа.

Сэм собирался, как положено, закатить в ответ глаза, но тут поодаль в зарослях сорняков что-то ярко блеснуло, поймав лучик солнца. Осторожно ступая, он подошел и наклонился. Там, застряв среди жухлых листьев, болтался золотистый кругляш. Сэм выпутал из стеблей порванную цепочку, поднял кулон с надписью «Святой Христофор хранит нас» и показал Дину.

Дин глянул на подвеску, потом на грузовик и быстро сложил все одно к одному: убогий дом на колесах, раскладушка, несъеденный ужин и – самое главное – оставленные на произвол судьбы трофеи. Уж с ними маньяк бы добровольно не расстался. Нет, машину он не бросал, только припарковал здесь. Дин перевел глаза на полуутонувший кроссовок.

\- Ты думаешь?..

По коже у Сэма пробежали мурашки. Ему не нужно было _думать_. Он _знал_.

\- Умирают все, - откликнулся он.

. . .

_**За три месяца до этого** _

 

Время почти пришло.

Он шел за ней до «Сабвэя», а затем следил с безопасного расстояния, как они с матерью идут вдоль прилавка, выбирая гарнир. Выходя из кафе, девочка прошла совсем рядом, и он втянул носом аромат жареной курицы, доносящийся из пакета в ее руках. Потом, конечно, с безразличным видом отвернулся к кассе и заказал себе сэндвич. 

Он не спускал с нее глаз с того дня, как увидел у школы: она смеялась и махала на прощание подружкам, залезая в поджидающую машину. Тогда внутри как щелкнуло что-то, так бывало всегда, всякий раз, именно так он и понимал – _пора_. Теперь же, спустя столько недель, он знал ее маршрут наизусть: где она бывает, с кем и когда. Застать девочку одну не составило бы труда. Он уже нашел подходящее для них местечко – тихое, пустынное, далеко от ее дома. И другое место, куда отвезет ее _после_ , тоже подобрал.

Все, что нужно, он подготовил. От близости вожделенного часа зудела кожа. Но он пока не наступил. Еще нет. Но скоро.

В подползающих сумерках он припарковался недалеко от свалки. Не в первый раз. Он зарабатывал на свои скромные нужды, помогая людям избавляться от скопившей в домах ненужной рухляди, так что бывал здесь частенько и в разное время суток. Зато теперь он точно знал, когда тут пусто и безлюдно. Но даже если кто-то увидит, как он тащит сверток и спихивает его в яму – что с того? Ну, выкидывает кто-то мусор, подумаешь. На то и помойка.

Сейчас, как он и рассчитывал, тут не было ни души, но предстояло еще разгрузить пикап после дневной работы. Он начал с решетчатой рамы – все, что осталось от старой кровати. Увесистая оказалась штуковина, он нараскачку еле вытащил ее из кузова и сбросил на землю. Острый металлический угол глубоко пропахал мягкую почву. Переведя дух, он подлез под железяку, приподнял и, кряхтя от натуги, поволок к яме. Ничего, тяжести тоже полезно иногда потаскать.

На полдороге он остановился передохнуть и ухватиться половчее, а когда снова поднимал раму, то почувствовал, что пуговица на рукаве куртке за что-то зацепилась. Он нетерпеливо дернул рукой, цепочка на шее лопнула с тихим звоном, и подвеска со святым Христофором отлетела далеко в сторону. Ничего. На обратной дороге подберет.

Может быть, всему виной оказалась быстро наступившая темнота - расстояние в ней обманчиво. А может, все из-за того, что он отвлекся на подвеску. Или просто огромный зев выгребной ямы со временем разросся вширь. Что бы ни стало причиной, но он забрел слишком далеко, за край, и заметил неладное, только когда не смог выдернуть кроссовок из топкой грязи. Со следующим шагом ноги увязли еще глубже, намертво, а немалый вес ноши сыграл злую шутку, не дав вовремя остановиться, толкая вперед. Он рухнул прямо в плотоядно чавкнувшее вонючее месиво. Рама равнодушной тяжестью навалилась сверху, придавила, и только голова каким-то образом протиснулась между прутьями решетки, оказавшись зажатой, как в колодках. Он дико забился, пытаясь приподняться или хоть выползти из-под собственноручно притащенного капкана, но все отчаянные рывки привели лишь к тому, что его клетка только быстрее и глубже погружалась в жадное нутро ямины…

Там он и остался на веки вечные, в ловушке из чистого железа, из которой не вырваться ни одному нечистому духу.

Никто этого не видел. Никто его не искал. Никто никогда не узнал, что с ним сталось.


	14. Глава 14

**Глава 14**

Талия решила, что должна сама вернуть найденные вещи родным детей. Энни пыталась ее отговорить, но девочка твердо стояла на своем. И, говоря по правде, это оказалось к лучшему. Эта странная история легче принималась людьми на веру, прозвучав из уст такого же ребенка, как их собственные. Наверное, передавая из руки в руки безделушку, принадлежавшую несчастному малышу, Талия в глазах родителей на краткое время становилась им, навсегда потерянным. Обнимая ее, они словно обнимали того, другого, кто ушел и не вернулся. Проливая перед ней слезы, они получили от судьбы шанс поплакать над своей невозвратной потерей и сказать наконец «прощай». Талию усаживали за стол, или на диван, или еще куда-нибудь, где было поуютней, пичкали вкусностями, показывали ей фотографии ребят, делились историями из их короткой жизни. И люди улыбались вместе с ней, даже иногда смеялись, впервые за многие годы вспоминая не ужас и горе, а что-то светлое и счастливое.

С матерью Донни вышло по-другому. Талия, отдавая ей подвеску, шепнула, что ее сын здесь и он очень хочет поговорить. Женщина, конечно, сначала не поверила – а кто бы на ее месте поверил? Но Талия, понятливо кивнув, начала рассказывать ей такое, что мог знать только сам Донни, и та, слушая девочку с возрастающим смятением, в конце концов, заговорила сама. Она говорила сыну то, что, наверное, много раз повторяла про себя после его исчезновения, но никогда не произносила вслух, потому что - некому слушать. Так бывает: мы опаздываем сказать, ждем чего-то, думая, что у нас в запасе еще куча времени, а потом вдруг оказывается, что дорогого нам человека уже нет рядом и никогда не будет, и слова ему не нужны. Но только не Донни, ему все еще необходимо было _услышать_ и – наконец-то! – быть _услышанным_. Он упрашивал маму не горевать и не плакать больше, ведь у него все хорошо, и частица его навсегда останется жить в ее сердце… Он как будто прощался, и Сэму подумалось, что, может, именно этого Донни и ждал, именно это – его незаконченное дело.

Во время всех этих визитов и бесед Энни тревожной тенью неотступно следовала за дочерью. Но постепенно на смену беспокойству пришли задумчивость и даже некоторая отрешенность. Вот и сейчас, пока Талия и мать Донни вели свой нелегкий разговор, Энни молча выскользнула из дома. Сэм жестом показал Дину – _я за ней_. Тот коротко кивнул – _ладно_ – и остался присмотреть за девочкой. 

\- Энни, как вы? – спросил Сэм, догоняя женщину на ступенях.

\- Ничего, в порядке… - откликнулась та и замялась, словно взвешивая, продолжать или же не стоит. Сэм ждал. – И… похоже, Тал тоже? – решилась наконец Энни. – Она на удивление хорошо справляется.

\- Незаурядная девочка, - кивнул Сэм.

\- Да, - вздохнула Энни. – Я вот все старалась отгородить ее от этого… вернее, я так _считала_ , но… пожалуй, на самом деле это я сама пыталась отгородиться. Если кто из нас и не справляется, то это я, - на ее глаза набежали слезы, и она сглотнула комок в горле, тихонько признаваясь: – Так тяжело было. Потерять Дэна, смотреть, как он угасает… учиться жить без него. Я не говорила с Тал об этом… о нем. Не хотела. А теперь наблюдаю за ней, за этими людьми и думаю, что зря. Ей это нужно… Наверное, мне тоже, - чуть помолчав, добавила Энни.

Тут на крыльцо вышли Дин и Талия, следом за ними – мать Донни, и сразу стало тесно и как-то не до задушевных откровений. Пока женщины прощались, Сэм утянул друга в сторонку и спросил вполголоса:  
\- Донни… ушел?

\- Ну, никакого света я не заметил, - с сомнением ответил Дин, пожимая плечами. – Но, наверное, мне и не положено, это же для Донни… Короче, не знаю.

Сев в машину, Сэм не успокоился и взялся за девочку:  
\- Талия, Донни здесь? Ты его где-нибудь видишь?

\- Думаю, он с мамой подольше останется, - сказала та.

Ничуть этим не удовлетворившись, помрачневший Сэм собрался выпытывать и дальше, но тут взревел заведенный Дином мотор, и одновременно воодушевленно гаркнуло радио, нашарившее что-то в здешнем эфире. Дин, поморщившись, сунул в магнитолу кассету, и Сэм благоразумно не стал тягаться с Led Zeppelin, отложив расспросы на потом.

Приехав домой, Энни и Талия уединились в гостиной, а Сэм совершил проверочный обход с датчиком ЭМП. Взгляд наблюдающего за ним Дина он чуял даже затылком, но, когда повернулся, тот отвел глаза и торопливо взбежал по лестнице, скрывшись в их комнате. Собственно, Сэм собирался сделать то же самое, но невольно остановился на минутку у ступеней, привлеченный по-домашнему уютной картиной: мама с дочкой сидели на диване и листали альбом с фотографиями. Талия свернулась калачиком под боком у Энни, та нежно обнимала ее за плечи. Губы Сэма тронула мягкая улыбка – таким теплом веяло от тесно прижавшихся друг к другу фигур.

А наверху Дин занимался тем же самым: сидел, по-турецки скрестив ноги, на кровати и рассматривал свой семейный альбом, вынесенный из сгоревшего дотла дома. Только делал он это в одиночестве и, завидев Сэма, быстро захлопнул его и отложил в сторону.

\- А давай-ка по пиву, - пружинисто вскакивая, с энтузиазмом предложил Дин.

Вот только энтузиазму сильно не доставало сердечности, а еще Сэм заметил, как друг поспешно и будто бы мимоходом мазнул ладонью по уголку глаза.

\- Дин… хочешь один побыть? – тактично поинтересовался он. – Я могу побродить где-нибудь часок или…

\- Нет. Нет, я в норме, - твердо ответил тот, копаясь в холодильнике.

 _Ладно_ … Набравшись храбрости, Сэм попробовал нечто прямо противоположное:

\- А хочешь, поговорим о ней? О твоей маме?

Дин вскинул голову, таращась на Сэма как на какое-то невиданное диво, но, главное, что не обиженно и не сердито.

\- О том, что с ней случилось? Ни за что! Я даже _думать_ об этом не хочу.

\- Нет, просто – о ней, - Сэм, раз уж начал, не собирался останавливаться на самом старте. – О том, какой она была.

Дин недоверчиво хмыкнул, скрутил с крышки двух бутылок и протянул одну ему.

\- Уж не знаю, что там может быть для тебя интересного, - буркнул он, снова садясь на кровать.

Сэм внутренне передернулся – и горько, и обидно… но кто ж виноват, что Дин такого о нем мнения?

\- Дин, неправда! – с горячностью воскликнул он, и друг снова уставился на него с нескрываемым изумлением. – Я не допытывался никогда, верно, но это не значит… - Сэм запнулся, подыскивая верные слова… _а, была-не была!_ – Я старался не лезть, потому что, ну… как бы, не мое дело, и нечего нос совать. Но это вовсе не значит, что мне пофиг. Просто я думал, что со временем ты и сам скажешь мне все, что… что _захочешь_ сказать. Что посчитаешь нужным.

\- А… ага… - моргая, протянул Дин, как никогда похожий на ошарашенного мальчишку. – Ну… я бы и сказал… наверное. Но ты же не любитель болтать о пустяках.

\- Твоя жизнь – не _пустяк_! Ведь это _твоя_ жизнь!

Дин чуть приподнял брови и, все еще не сводя с Сэма удивленно-испытующего взгляда, медленно открыл альбом на первой странице.

\- Мне нравилась твоя мама, - подбодрил его Сэм. – Очень добрая и, знаешь… с ней тепло было. Жаль, я не узнал ее получше…

\- Да, - тихонько откашлявшись, подтвердил Дин. – Избаловала меня вконец… Они оба, впрочем. Себе во всем отказывали, только бы я ни в чем не нуждался. А я тогда не ценил. Дети, они все такие, наверное. Это мама уговорила отца позволить мне заняться музыкой, когда меня вышибли из бизнес-школы. Он считал, что я должен взяться за ум и пойти работать и, пожалуй, не так уж ошибался… Только он-то имел в виду работу в его мастерской, а я как представил себе: целыми днями рядом с ним, под вечным надзором, не продохнуть… А мама верила, что у меня талант. Она всегда в меня верила. И папу убедила, - Дин перелистнул страницу. – Глянь, какая она красивая была в молодости, - он повернул альбом к Сэму, чтобы тот смог как следует разглядеть фото жизнерадостной девушки со светлыми волосами цвета меда и яркими зелеными глазами.

\- Ух ты… в самом деле, очень красивая, - от души восхитился Сэм.

\- Чувак, притормози! Ты на _маму_ мою пялишься! – рассмеявшись, шутливо укорил его Дин.

\- А я маму только по фотографиям и знаю, но вот смотрю сейчас на твою и мне кажется, они очень походили друг на друга, - Сэм придвинулся и перетянул альбом к себе на колени. – Только у моей волосы посветлее и глаза синие… Это ты? – спросил он, показывая на следующий снимок – большеглазый малыш верхом на пони, где его придерживал рыжий, простоватого вида мужик, хитро щурящийся в камеру.

\- Ага. Жуть просто, ты только глянь на эти лупетки! Я тут вылитый Горлум, блин!

\- А по-моему, ты тут вылитый пупс, - поддел Сэм.

\- Иди в пень, - проворчал Дин, забирая альбом обратно.

\- Где это снимали?

\- На ранчо дяди Бена. Мне было около трех, и мы с мамой жили там несколько месяцев.

\- А отец где?

Дин вдруг смешался и заерзал. Определенно, Сэм, сам того не ведая и не желая, наступил на больную мозоль. Вот потому-то он и не любил задавать вопросы.

\- Не с нами. Родители тогда… на время разбежались, - признался Дин, и Сэм видел, что мысль об этом до сих пор отзывается в нем болезненным эхом. – Они никогда потом об этом не говорили, но я, хоть и маленький был, помню их тогдашние ссоры.

\- Извини, - огорчился Сэм. – Я не хотел…

\- Да нет, ничего, - отмахнулся Дин. – Ну да, образцовой семьей нас не назовешь. А такие вообще на свете есть? По большей части, мама с папой жили счастливо. Видишь? Вон они какие тут, - он показал другое фото, где те весело смеялись. – И тут. И вот здесь.

Сэм согласно кивал, а перед глазами стояли снимки его собственной матери. На них она тоже сияла улыбкой. Ведь другие фотографии в семейные альбомы не попадают.

Дин тем временем перевернул сразу несколько страниц и впал в задумчивость, рассматривая самого себя в возрасте лет десяти – снимков оказалось на целый разворот, во всех ракурсах. И уже тогда можно было разглядеть в неоформившихся ребячьих чертах облик того юноши, которым он вскоре станет. У Сэма внезапно защемило сердце от прилива нежности – таким родным показался этот мальчишка, таким близким…

\- Донни не ушел, да? – неожиданно спросил Дин, выдергивая Сэма из состояния умиленного созерцания. – Непонятно, - не дожидаясь ответа, нервно продолжил он. – Убийца мертв, мы сделали все, о чем просил нас Донни, он даже со своей мамой попрощался. Что его здесь держит?

\- Может, он не знает, куда идти? – предположил Сэм. – А может, так и не понимает до сих пор, что умер.

\- Да как это – не понимает? – подскочил было Дин возмущенно, но тут же сник, припоминая давешние слова товарища. – Ну да… Некоторые призраки видят то, что хотят видеть. Верно. Пожалуй, некоторые люди тоже, - он поелозил пальцем по собственным фотографиям и грустно вздохнул. – Я не хочу ничего такого делать с парнишкой – ну, или кто он там есть, - но и безысходного существования, одинокой вечности вне жизни и вне смерти тоже ему не желаю, потому что… это адова мука. Может, действительно есть какой-то свет, на который Донни надо идти, но он его почему-то не видит… или упустил свой момент? Я не знаю, Сэм, но ты честно дал мне сделать по-моему, и ничего толкового не вышло, так что теперь… - Дин сглотнул и хрипло закончил: - Теперь мы поступим, как решишь ты.

\- Дин, если честно, я и сам уже пришел к выводу, что в этом деле не так все просто, - признался Сэм. Дин вопросительно вскинулся, но Сэм быстро продолжил, не давая вклиниться: – Не идет из головы тот кулон, святой Христофор. Да, знаю, то, что Донни его носил, мало что значит. Куча народу такие же таскает, а дома у его матери признаков особой религиозности я не заметил, но, может, Донни требуется соборование или еще какой-нибудь обряд. Или же нам, не заморачиваясь, взять и прямо ему сказать, все объяснить… короче, к чему я веду – хочу еще раз с ним пообщаться перед тем, как предпринимать что-нибудь… кардинальное.

Дин помолчал, пристально вглядываясь в Сэма.  
\- А ты круто поменял свой настрой с того, первого разговора, - заметил он наконец.

\- Да… Видимо, ты меня заставил-таки взглянуть на Донни в ином свете. А может, это он сам. Не знаю. К тому же, меня с самого начала не отпускало чувство, что для тебя это дело вроде как личное. И знаешь, Дин… Я ведь никогда по доброй воле не сделаю ничего, что могло бы причинить тебе боль.

Дин шевельнул губами, но промолчал и, заметно порозовев, с преувеличенным старанием принялся отковыривать пивную этикетку.

\- Прости, я лишнее болтаю… - Сэм отодвинулся, собираясь встать и положить конец неловкому обороту, который каким-то образом принял их разговор, но Дин порывисто ухватил его за руку.

\- Нет, что ты, вовсе нет, - воскликнул он, заглядывая Сэму в глаза с такой горячей искренностью, что у того тяжело забухало сердце. – И ты прав… - смущенно добавил Дин, снова опуская голову. – На этот раз я не был на сто процентов объективен. Всколыхнулось всякое, накатило… - он отхлебнул пиво и, чуток помолчав, нерешительно спросил: - Ты когда-нибудь придумывал себе друзей? Воображал что-нибудь такое?

Сэм безрадостно хмыкнул.

\- Последнее, в чем я в детстве нуждался, так это в игре воображения. Как-то раз я сказал Сэмюелю, что боюсь чудища в моем шкафу, так он дал мне «сорок пятый».

Дин так и замер, с бутылкой у рта.

\- Господи боже! – ужаснулся он.

\- Ну а что он должен был ответить? – философски заметил Сэм. – Не бойся темноты? Дин, тебе ли не знать, что в ней может скрываться.

\- Логично, - покивал тот, морща лоб, и задумался. Потом, потребив уголки альбомных страниц, Дин вдруг заговорил совсем про другое: – Понимаешь, такая штука… мне раньше воспоминания представлялись как вот эти фотографии – неизменные, на всю жизнь, разве что тускнеют со временем. Оказывается, нет. Они больше похожи на… как бы сказать… на файлы с картинками, которые ты подгоняешь под себя нынешнего, изменяешь по чуть-чуть каждый раз, как открываешь, чтобы посмотреть – что-то размываешь, что-то совсем затираешь, а что-то, наоборот, делаешь ярче. И в результате ты помнишь не то, что происходило на самом деле, а то, что выбрал помнить, - Дин глубоко вздохнул. – Когда я был в возрасте Тал, то придумал себе младшего братишку. По крайней мере, я это _помню_ именно так. Мы с ним играли и типа вместе попадали во всякие истории, приключения. Но когда Энни спросила меня, понимал ли я, что он - выдумка… не знаю, Сэм. Я разговаривал с ним, как будто он на самом деле рядом, и полагал, что просто играю, но как теперь узнать наверняка? Мне ведь всего девять было. А сейчас, наблюдая за Тал и Донни, я волей-неволей стал задумываться. Возможно, я считал Сэмми реальным.

\- Сэмми? – эхом повторил Сэм.

Дин снова сконфуженно вспыхнул.

\- Ага. Вот видишь, я тебя так зову не только из вредности. Иногда вылетает по привычке. Хотя, - он лукаво усмехнулся, - по большей части именно из вредности.

Но вспышка привычного Динова озорства оказалась совсем короткой. Снова посерьезнев, он продолжил:   
\- Я написал про него стихотворение, и в нем называл Сэмми ангелом. Наверное, тогда я в это действительно верил. Опять же - как узнать? Но потом я вырос, меня убедили, что ни ангелов, ни призраков, ни чудищ на самом деле нет… а про него я со временем забыл, видимо… - Дин сделал последний большой глоток и невидяще уставился на донышко бутылки, а Сэм, вооружившись терпением, ждал. И дождался. – А они, оказывается, есть, - отрешенно пробормотал Дин. – Я своими глазами повидал и призраков, и гулей, и големов. Всего полгода – и у меня на счету дюжина тварей, которым положено жить лишь в больном воображении. А тут еще демоны и ведьмы, мыслеформы и тульпы, всякая нечисть, которая бродит по миру лишь потому, что люди в нее верят, и даже ты не знаешь наверняка, существуют ли ангелы… А еще ты сказал, что если лишь я один вижу что-то, только у себя в голове, это не значит, что этого – нет!..

Сэму очень не нравилось, как близко к сердцу принимал Дин эту тему, как метался и переживал, поэтому воспользовался краткой паузой и вставил:  
\- Но и не значит, что есть. Ты же сам говорил: многие дети придумывают себе друзей. По большей части ни капли сверхъестественного в этом нет.

\- Он знал про соль, Сэм.

Теперь замолчали оба. _Соль…_ Сэм поежился - по спине в который раз за последние дни пробежал холодок.

\- Он сказал, что я должен насыпать соль вдоль дверей и окон, чтобы отогнать от нас монстров, - почти с отчаянием вырвалось у Дина. – Откуда он это знал? Откуда _я_ это знал, в девять-то лет? Разве что прочитал где-то, но, мне кажется, я впервые именно от него услышал. И он боялся, Сэм, так боялся чудовищ… все время, сколько помню… я все твердил, что их нет, но убедить его не мог.

Дин вскочил, швырнул опустевшую бутылку в мусорку и, сутулясь, привалился плечом к холодильнику.

\- Понимаешь… если он на самом деле _был_ , то что тогда с ним случилось? Вдруг какой-нибудь охотник… - зажмурившись, Дин затряс головой и не стал заканчивать мысль. – Или он перестал приходить просто потому, что я перестал в него верить? – он медленно, волоча ноги, пересек комнату и уставился в окно, в сгущающуюся темноту. – А я вот теперь думаю и думаю… и чем дальше, тем мне хреновей, - Дин обернулся, и глаза его влажно блеснули. – Сэм… Что, если я подвел его? Бросил в беде?


	15. Глава 15

**Глава 15**

\- Вот зараза! – воскликнул Дин в порыве праведного негодования.

\- Такого я совсем не ожидал, - признался Сэм, оторопело глядя на бегущие по экрану финальные титры.

\- Блин, сволочи, как всегда - на самом интересном месте! – Дин схватил пульт, в сердцах вырубил телек и рухнул обратно на подушку, закидывая руки за голову.

В такой позе мускулы на предплечьях обрисовывались еще четче, а дорожка из золотистых волос, сбегающая по животу и исчезающая под простыней… _на самом интересном месте…_ Сэм с трудом отвел взгляд, мысленно пеняя себе за такие мысли. Ведь целью сегодняшнего «занятия» была как раз его «адаптация к физической близости в нейтральном контексте». Выбранный Дином метод, откуда бы тот его ни почерпнул – от бывшей подружки, из просторов интернета или какого-нибудь телешоу, - Сэм находил весьма… хм… своеобразным. Как-то сомнительно, что просмотр сериала в кровати бок о бок с _абсолютно голым_ Дином подходит под определение нейтральности. Но Сэм, держа свое мнение при себе, прилагал максимум усилий, чтобы вникнуть в сюжет фильма. К его собственному удивлению, спустя какое-то время ему это удалось.

\- Андреа была призраком? С самого начала? Ты такого ожидал? Я – нет.

Дин ухмыльнулся самодовольно, но тут же снова приуныл.

\- Терпеть не могу такие концовки, майся теперь до следующего сезона.

Сэм глянул на него со скрытым беспокойством. Развязка, вопреки его ожиданиям, оказалась вовсе не предсказуемой чепухой, но и тайные надежды Дина на счастливый финал не сбылись. Эх, что бы Сэм ни отдал, чтобы серия закончилась на том месте, где все двести с чем-то призраков обрели покой, а девочку нашли и спасли. Но сценаристы подвесили все на волоске: лучшая подруга Мелинды оказалась в числе жертв падения самолета, и ее душе грозила нешуточная опасность лишиться посмертия. 

\- В следующем сезоне Мелинда ее непременно спасет, - утешил он товарища.

Дин с подозрением прищурился, ища в словах Сэма скрытую подначку.

\- Разумеется, спасет, - независимо фыркнул он. – Это ж Мелинда.

Сэм улыбнулся, старательно маскируя удивление. Уже не в первый раз его ошарашивала Динова непоколебимая уверенность, что пророческие сны и видения – это дар свыше, и служит он исключительно во благо людям…

\- А что думаешь про ее мужа? – забросил он пробную удочку.

\- Не в моем вкусе, - Дин насмешливо вскинул бровь.

\- Да нет, - Сэм нарочито закатил глаза, - я про то, как он поддерживает Мелинду, с каким пониманием относится к ее способностям.

\- Разве это плохо?

\- Ну… - разлохмаченный край линялого покрывала вдруг показался Сэму безумно интересным объектом для изучения. – Тебе не кажется, что ему следовало бы задаться вопросом, откуда у нее взялись эти силы? Какова их природа? Могут ли они на нее как-то повлиять? Кем она станет в итоге?

\- Сэм, она помогает людям. Не думаю, что это можно толковать двояко, да и едва ли в обыкновенном сериале, цель которого – развлекать народ, стали бы заморачиваться такой сложной темой. Эй… - Дин провел костяшками пальцев по Сэмовой руке и похлопал по соседней подушке. – Расслабься, кинокритик ты доморощенный. Отключи думалку.

Во-от, в том-то и загвоздка. На телеэкране Дин может все что угодно принять, ведь это же «чтоб развлекать», а вот в жизни… но, с другой стороны, вон как горячо он вступился за Донни, как переживает насчет этого своего Сэмми - то ли придуманного, то ли нет…

\- А если бы ты на самом деле знал кого-то вроде… - Сэма прервало на полуслове короткое, но настойчивое «би-ип!» из ноута. Дин стремительно сел. Переглянувшись с ним, Сэм перетянул лэптоп с тумбочки к себе на колени и развернул окно программы-ищейки. Джемма объявилась на какие-то секунды, но тут же опять пропала с радара. - Снова Ред Лодж, - доложил он.

\- Это в который уже раз? – нахмурился Дин, заглядывая через плечо.

\- В третий. А еще мелькала в Луизиане и Вайоминге.

\- Что ж она делает?..

\- Насколько могу судить, ничего. За такое короткое время сложно _сделать_ хоть что-нибудь.

\- Фигня какая-то, - раздражился Дин. – Какой тогда смысл в этих скаканиях?

Да уж. Сэм бы и сам хотел это знать.

\- Без понятия. Я искал какую-нибудь связь между всеми этими местами, но – ничего.

\- Может, она знает, что мы за ней следим, и морочит нам голову?

\- Может.

\- Да и хрен с ней, - Дин снова растянулся на кровати и на минутку прикрыл глаза. Вздохнув, он легонько пихнул Сэма в ногу. – Так, о чем ты говорил?

\- Когда?

\- Ну, ты говорил что-то… про способности Мелинды.

Сэм глянул на друга. Тот старательно прикидывался, что «хрен с ней», но при этом чуть ли не скрежетал зубами от разочарования.

\- Ничего важного, - покачал головой он. Видимо, для _этого_ признания подходящее время никогда не наступит. – Ты прав, это просто кино… - хоть убей, Сэм не мог подобрать подходящих слов, чтобы Дин не воспринял их как нечто снисходительное или, хуже, назидательное. Взгляд упал на лэптоп, на пеструю иконку давненько молчащего проигрывателя, и Сэма осенило: - Можно музыку включу?

Дин, разумеется, удивился – еще бы, услышать такое от Сэма! – но быстро оправился. Повернувшись на бок, он с зазывной усмешкой принялся выводить пальцем круги на Сэмовом бедре.

\- Ты имеешь в виду некий плей-лист специально для массажа?

\- Нет! – даже обидно немного, что Дин решил, будто Сэм ждет от него чего-то… _такого_. Хотя внутри все дрогнуло в ответ всего лишь на простое, незатейливое поглаживание по ноге. Конечно, Сэм бы не возражал, ничуточки… но только если Дин сам захочет… а не потому что считает себя обязанным… разве что… Сэм заколебался. – Разве что… - от одной лишь мысли стало жарко. Самонадеянная и наверняка дурацкая идея… все равно что предлагать стекляшку владельцу алмазного прииска. Но зато, для разнообразия, предложение будет исходить от него, от Сэма. Он смущенно потер шею и выпалил: – Ты бы хотел… ну… массаж?

Глаза у Дина стали круглыми как плошки, и Сэм заторопился, сбивчиво поясняя:  
\- В смысле… понимаешь… я не… ты не жди чего-то особенного… я же ни разу…

\- Я бы хотел, - перебил его Дин. Не сказал – мурлыкнул хрипловато, и низкий, бархатный голос словно погладил Сэма изнутри мягкой кошачьей лапой. – Я бы _очень_ хотел. Это дай мне, я сам, - он забрал ноут и включил музыку. – Масло в сумке.

Пытаясь дотянуться до валяющегося в нескольких шагах рюкзака, Сэм все старался понадежней обмотать вокруг себя простыню.

\- Сэм, - раздался за спиной смешок Дина, - если ты собираешься сделать все как положено, то тебе придется снять с себя стыдливые покровы и явить мне во всей красе свое мужское достояние, которое ты пытаешься там спрятать – кстати, безуспешно.

Покраснев еще гуще, Сэм сделал попытку замаскировать смущение, занявшись буквоедством:  
\- Правильно говорить не достояние, а достоинство, и… - нить рассуждений благополучно потерялась, когда Дин отложил ноут и, не заморачиваясь, перебрался к рюкзаку прямо через Сэма. Зато Сэм воочию убедился, что он не один тут щеголяет со стояком: доказательство маячило в непосредственной близости.

Дин выудил из кармана бутылек и сунул Сэму, мимолетно мазнув губами по его полыхающей щеке.

\- Не придирайся к терминологии, когда тебе отвешивают комплименты, - с усмешкой укорил он. - Мне как лечь? На спину или на живот?

\- Эм-м… на живот, наверное, - с некоторым сожалением ответил Сэм.

Пока друг перебирался обратно на свою сторону, Сэм откинул все покрывала и простыни, и Дин, ложась, как было велено – на живот, не упустил случая полюбоваться открывшимся видом, причем ничуть этого, зараза, не скрывал. Сэм зажмурился и глубоко вдохнул, мысленно цепляясь, как за якорь, за плывущие по комнате знакомые аккорды. Когда он открыл глаза, то наткнулся на посерьезневший взгляд Дина.

\- Сэм, ты _уверен_? – спросил он. – Это ведь не обязаловка какая-то.

\- Нет, я хочу, - решительно ответил тот.

Но все же внутри что-то боязливо ёкало, когда Сэм откручивал крышку с флакона, и руки подрагивали, когда он наливал масло в пригоршню. Размазав его по ладоням, Сэм занял самую удобную для его целей позицию – оседлал Диновы бедра. Сильное тело под ним напряглось, по мышцам пробежала дрожь.

\- Дин, так нормально? – уточнил он на всякий случай.

\- Да! Вполне. Даже очень, - поспешно заверил тот, и до Сэма наконец дошло – лучше поздно, чем никогда, блин! – что Дин переживает из-за перемены ролей не меньше его самого.

Он осторожно положил руки на поясницу. Дин снова вздрогнул, но тут же обмяк. Кожа – гладкая, скользкая от масла, - казалось, излучала мягкое тепло, которое впитывалось в раскрытые Сэмовы ладони. Замерев, Сэм улучил несколько секунд, чтобы поглазеть на плавный изгиб позвоночника, трогательно выступающие лопатки и заметный даже в таком расслабленном состоянии четкий рельеф мускулов, а потом, не торопясь и особо не налегая, огладил подставленную спину снизу доверху – точно как Дин в первый раз. Тот опустил ресницы и испустил долгий, довольный вздох. Начало вышло воодушевляющим.

Во второй раз Сэм добавил нажима, и Дин в ответ охнул.

\- Да-а! Так хорошо! Классно! – с энтузиазмом поделился он впечатлениями.

Сэм радостно заулыбался, хотя про себя беспокойно просчитывал: если Дин даже сейчас такой громкий, то что же будет потом и насколько толстые тут стены, интересно?

\- Дин… мы в доме, не в мотеле, ладно? – на всякий случай напомнил он.

\- А… ага, - Дин усовестился и тут же убавил децибелы, но продолжил тихонько урчать, постанывать и отзываться протяжным «черт, да-а» на каждое движение рук Сэма, а уж выгибался при этом, как кот на летнем солнышке. Это, определенно, вдохновляло. Сэм даже перестал мандражировать. Вот только в паху неуклонно теплело, но это он всячески игнорировал.

Сэм старался воспроизвести все то, что делал с ним Дин: сначала проводил длинно и сильно вдоль позвоночника, потом плавными полукругами спускался к бокам. А чего не получалось, так это повторить все в том же неспешном темпе – не хватало терпения, хоть тресни. Черт, что, если Сэм слишком гонит вперед, торопится?.. Нет, похоже, волновался он зря – Дин и сам не возражал против некоторой интенсификации.

\- Можешь сдвинуться пониже, если хочешь, - заметил он, подчеркнув сказанное весьма провокационным движением бедер. Видимо, на тот случай, если Сэм не врубится, какое именно «ниже» он имеет в виду.

Пульс наверняка перескочил за сотню, когда Сэм обвел взглядом - пока лишь взглядом - округлые, подтянутые половинки. Когда же он повторил этот маршрут руками – не торопись, только не торопись! – Дин с одобрительным «мммм» прогнулся в пояснице, подставляясь под ладони.

Руководствуясь скорее наитием, Сэм принялся не гладить, а мять и вымешивать упругую плоть. Дин уже не мычал, соглашаясь с каждым движением, а поскуливал – тихо, но так выразительно, что Сэма каждый раз словно окатывало изнутри пряно-жгучей волной. Пришлось ненадолго прерваться, чтобы отдышаться и самому поуспокоиться. Дин немедленно выказал свое неудовольствие: вильнул задом и обиженно… мяукнул? Во всяком случае, получилось очень похоже. Ну, вылитый котяра! Сэм усмехнулся, разглядывая Динову нетерпеливо откляченную пятую точку. Ужасно хотелось шлепнуть по ней так, чтоб звон пошел! Но ничего подобного Сэм, конечно, делать не стал. Вместо этого он накрыл ладонями бедра и с нажимом провел вверх, сжав под конец ягодицы. Наградой ему стало удовлетворенное урчание, перешедшее в низкий рык, закончившийся громким стоном:

\- О, да, отлично! Еще так сделай!

Сэм повиновался со всем усердием, только на сей раз продлил движение: слитно и неспешно, проминая податливое тело от бедер до самых плеч. И еще раз. И еще. Неторопливый ритм завораживал, так же как издаваемое Дином в такт довольное уханье. Сэм откровенно залюбовался его лицом: губы приоткрыты, брови беспомощно заломлены, полуопущенные ресницы трепещут.

\- Если еще и пальцами поработаешь, я возражать не стану, - выдохнул Дин. – Люблю разнообразие.

Сосредоточенно нахмурившись, Сэм провел по его спине кончиками пальцев.

\- Так? – неуверенно уточнил он.

Ему бы такое прикосновение показалось чересчур слабым, раздражающе-недостаточным, на грани щекотки, но Дину, похоже, действительно понравилось.

\- Даааааааа! Именно так! – довольно мурлыкнул тот, снова по-кошачьи изгибаясь. – Давай, чередуй. Удиви меня, - добавил Дин, шало подмигнув.

Сэм кивнул и принялся перемежать сильные и твердые нажатия, когда он налегал обеими ладонями, и легкие поглаживания, когда пальцы нежно выписывали замысловатые зигзаги на спине, боках, ягодицах и бедрах. Дин ерзал и подставлялся, тягуче охал и фыркал от щекотки. Сэм тихонько подсмеивался. Кажется, до него начало доходить, что имел в виду Дин, когда говорил, что секс – это весело. В самом деле, круто, когда под твоими руками извивается и стонет самый офигенный на свете парень, и ты знаешь, что это – только благодаря тебе.

К счастью, Дин тоже не лежал лежмя в ожидании погоды у моря, нет, он не стеснялся без обиняков просить о том, чего бы ему хотелось. Не всегда словами, но порой и без них все ясно. Вот, к примеру, он высвободил из-под Сэма ногу, согнул в колене и сунул ему под нос ступню, многозначительно пошевелив пальцами. Не понять намек было бы сложно. Сэм принялся разминать и поглаживать подошву. Дин зарылся лицом в покрывало и едва заметно вздрагивал в процессе, то поджимал обихаживаемую Сэмом конечность, то, наоборот, напряженно выпрямлял, и…

\- Ты там… хихикаешь, что ли?! – делая паузу, изумился Сэм.

\- Вот еще! - немедленно открестился Дин и ловко перевел стрелки: – Эй, кто тебе разрешал останавливаться?

Прекрасно помня подробности первого вечера в Личбурге, особое внимание Сэм уделил тому волшебному местечку под подушечками и царапнул его ногтями.

Дин всхлипнул и вцепился зубами в покрывало, непроизвольно дернувшись так, что Сэм от неожиданности не удержал ногу. Но уже через мгновение та снова оказалась перед ним, а когда Сэм не сразу отреагировал, еще качнулась нетерпеливо из стороны в сторону.

Ну, ладно… Через минуту форменного, на взгляд Сэма, измывательства над тактильными ощущениями, Дин, тихонько подвывая, принялся буквально трахать матрас, но пощады просить и не думал, явно, несмотря ни на что, наслаждаясь происходящим. Он даже подсунул Сэму под руки и вторую ногу… но тому до смерти хотелось перейти к чему-нибудь посерьезней щекотания пяток. Шальная идея возникла моментально: он подтянул голую ступню ближе и медленно провел по ней языком влажную дорожку.

Дин взвился и выпалил хриплой скороговоркой:  
\- ДА! Да да да да да да да да да! Еще! Еще так!

Что Сэм с охотой и сделал, принявшись выводить прихотливые загогулины, как художник кистью: то тоненькие, самым кончиком языка, но зато длинные, то будто клал короткие, но широкие мазки. Под конец он обхватил губами поочередно каждый палец, втягивая в рот и посасывая, словно вкуснейшую конфету.

У Дина форменным образом снесло крышу. Он вертелся на кровати ужом, хватал ртом воздух, выгибался самым немыслимым образом, рычал в подушку, немилосердно комкал простыни, глушил еще и ими собственные стоны и вскрики. От этого зрелища у Сэма стояло так, что хоть гвозди забивай. Черт, тут уже не о веселье речь… Дин выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы резко перекатиться на спину, и – господи, какой же он!.. Встрепанный, взмокший, раскрасневшийся. Глаза горят, но травянисто-зеленой радужки почти и не разглядеть за тьмой распахнувшихся зрачков. Грудь прерывисто вздымается, на животе бесстыдно блестит полоска смазки, что сочится из набухшего, потемневшего члена. Сэм потянулся к нему, и мозг в этом не участвовал абсолютно, только голый рефлекс, - потрогать, сжать… Дин перехватил его за руки и целомудренно уложил их себе на плечи.

\- Сэ-эм, вечно ты торопишься, - тяжело дыша, попенял он.

\- Ди-ин, вечно ты дразнишься, - не остался в долгу тот.

\- Ну, приятель, за рулем-то ты, - вскидывая бровь, насмешливо напомнил Дин. – Поэтому, - голос моментально изменился, стал низким, обволакивающим, зовущим, - ты легко можешь отплатить мне тем же.

Сэм фыркнул. Если за рулем он, тогда Дин, однозначно, из тех пассажиров, что суются к водителю с ценными советами.

\- Смотри, я ведь так и сделаю, - пригрозил он.

Глаза Дина блеснули.

\- Да? – он облизнулся и прикусил губу.

Сэм был бы не прочь уже отбросить прелюдию и проделать с Диновым ртом все то же самое, только самолично – и облизать, и прикусить, и много больше… но осадил себя. Нет. Дину нравится, когда медленно. Он склонился близко-близко, навис над Дином и шепнул, смешивая их дыхание:

\- Да.

Мягкие губы послушно раздвинулись, когда Сэм неспешно обвел кончиком языка сначала одну, потом другую, затем покрыл невесомыми, почти невинными поцелуями. Дин коротко выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, густые ресницы защекотали Сэму щеку. Ободренный, тот решился продвинуться чуть дальше - втянул в рот пухлую верхнюю губу, со вкусом облизал, выпустил, переключился на нижнюю, ловя на излете тихие вздохи. 

Едва прикасаясь, Дин обвел пальцами контур Сэмова лица – виски, скулы, подбородок - и положил ладони ему на шею, теребя отросшие завитки волос. Не притягивал, не пытался куда-то направить – просто бережно обнимал, заключив в теплое полукольцо рук. Кончик его языка дразняще прошелся по губам Сэма и тут же попал в их горячий плен. Дин гортанно застонал, сдаваясь мягкой ласке, безмолвно прося о большем. Сэм помедлил еще лишь мгновение, запоминая _такого_ Дина, а потом наконец накрыл его рот своим, увлекая в настоящий, долгий, жаркий поцелуй. «…ээмммм…. эээмммммм….», - протяжный стон Дина подозрительно напоминал одно конкретное имя.

Дин умел целоваться так, что Сэму мгновенно и пьяняще ударяло в голову, накрывало по самую макушку хмельной волной. Он рефлекторно толкнулся бедрами, до дрожи желая, чтобы под ним сейчас был не податливый матрас, а твердое и мускулистое тело, двигающееся в унисон. Но в этом случае все бы закончилось предельно быстро. Оторвавшись от Диновых губ, Сэм проложил дорожку из легких поцелуев-укусов от подбородка до скулы, пощекотал языком ухо, потерся носом о короткие волосы.

Дин вздрогнул и издал тихий поощряющий звук, поворачивая голову так, чтобы у Сэма оказалось больше простора для действий. Чем тот немедленно воспользовался, посвятив все свое внимание крутому изгибу шеи, переходящей в сильное плечо. Дин елозил по простыням, одобрительно шипел и урчал без передышки.

Сэм выпрямился, снова приняв сидячее положение, положил раскрытые ладони Дину на грудь и принялся массировать торс медленными круговыми движениями. Дин, выгибаясь в такт ласке, глядел на него снизу вверх сияющими от восторга глазами. Он накрыл руки Сэма своими, как и прежде, не пытаясь руководить его действиями, а лишь ради самого прикосновения.

\- Я от твоих лапищ просто тащусь, - негромко признался Дин, улыбаясь. – Такие огромные, прямо лопаты!

Сэм озадачился. _Это комплимент?_

\- Я в хорошем смысле, - поспешил пояснить Дин, вмиг расшифровав значение нахмуренных бровей. – В самом-самом хорошем. Мне офигеть как нравится, когда ты меня вот так ими _лапаешь_ , - он озорно ухмыльнулся.

\- Значит… - Сэм обвел большими пальцами его соски и едва заметно усмехнулся, - …так тебе нравится?

\- Несомненно, - плотоядно щурясь, мурлыкнул Дин.

Подтверждая его слова, розовая плоть заострилась упругими пиками.

\- А мой рот, он тебе тоже нравится?

Непроизвольно вскинувшись всем телом, Дин широко распахнул потемневшие глаза.

\- Бля… Еще… еще как! – со стоном выдохнул он.

Вырвавшееся ли у Дина ругательство так подействовало, или его вмиг севший голос, или жадный взгляд – жаркая тяжесть устремилась по животу прямиком в пах, шарахнула по члену и поджавшимся яйцам. Сэм зажмурился, наклонился и обвел языком напрягшийся сосок.

\- Ммммм… ссссильнее, - зашипел Дин, и Сэм сделал, как просили: обхватил упругую плоть губами, покатал между ними, тщательно вылизал, пососал.

Не остановившись на достигнутом, он принялся точно так же ублажать и другой сосок, уже усвоив, что Дина ведет от контрастных ощущений, а значит, интенсивность ласк надо чередовать. Заодно Сэм огладил теплый бок, чуть сдавил колено и провел рукой по внутренней стороне бедра, по-новой изумляясь, до чего нежная там кожа.

Дин словно ждал этого – немедленно раздвинул ноги, давая Сэму доступ к самому сокровенному, и придушенно всхлипнул, когда тот обхватил пригоршней потяжелевшие яички, легонько сжал и перекатил по ладони. Но едва Сэм собрался передвинуться выше, как его поймали за запястье. Глухое раздражение всколыхнулось было мутной волной и тут же улеглось - Сэм сообразил, что Дин вовсе не останавливает его, наоборот, направляет туда, где больше всего _хочется_. Он даже прижал пальцы Сэма пониже мошонки, наглядно демонстрируя, _как именно_ ему хочется.

\- Че-е-е-рт! Бля, ох, да… да-да-да! – Дин развел бедра еще шире, подставляясь под дразнящие прикосновения – только кончиками пальцев, только легкое касание ногтя к чувствительному месту.

Он жмурился, тяжело дышал, бормотал что-то неразборчиво-одобрительное и тихонько гладил Сэмово предплечье: вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз.

Сэм выпустил сосок и повернул голову, с восторгом глядя, как, повинуясь задаваемому им ритму, напрягается и вздрагивает член Дина. От темной набухшей головки к животу тянулась серебристо поблескивающая ниточка смазки, при виде которой рот у Сэма наполнился слюной. Недолго думая, он принялся медленно сползать вниз, по дороге покрывая торс Дина короткими, быстрыми поцелуями. Тот с присвистом втянул воздух и задышал часто-часто, явно предвкушая тот момент, когда Сэм доберется до своей цели. А когда Сэм обвел губами выступающую тазовую косточку, то выгнулся дугой и запрокинул голову в жадном ожидании…

 _Ага, разбежался!_ Сегодня, Дин Винчестер, тебе предстоит отведать блюдо, приготовленное по твоему же собственному рецепту!

Игнорируя жаркую пульсацию в паху, Сэм одной рукой продолжал ласкать Динову промежность, а другой… другой он коварно миновал его член и огладил живот под ним. Наклонился ближе, и напряженный ствол нетерпеливо подпрыгнул, когда его обдало горячим дыханием. Сэм медленно и широко провел языком у самого его основания. Дин под ним попытался взвиться, не смог, издал странный звук – смесь стона и смеха – и прикусил собственную руку. И все равно отчаянно замычал, терзая пальцами покрывало, когда Сэм снова лизнул, сдвинувшись чуть выше, но так же неторопливо.

Чтоб хоть немножко продышаться, Дин быстро выдернул изо рта кулак.  
\- Ааааахххххссссукинссыыыынннн! – успело вырваться у него перед тем, как он сгреб в комок простыню и крепко вцепился в нее зубами.

Крепко зажмурившись, он метался головой по подушке, елозил пятками по кровати и сотрясался всем телом, а Сэм продолжал сладкую пытку, не ускоряясь ни на йоту, дразня явно недостаточными прикосновениями. Пальцы Дина лихорадочно шарили по его затылку, ерошили волосы, скользили по шее и впивались в плечи. Бедра вздернулись и задрожали, когда Сэм добрался до венчика на головке и обвел его кончиком языка, собирая солоноватую терпкость и вырисовывая на упругой плоти невидимые знаки. Если судить по языку тела Дина, то он уже давно жалобно умолял Сэма продвинуться дальше, но все, что можно было услышать от упрямца – это приглушенный скулеж, фырканье и не особо разборчивую, но весьма затейливую ругань.

И тут до Сэма дошло, осенило пониманием: если он ждет этого - чтобы Дин _умолял_ , - то может прождать хоть всю ночь и остаться ни с чем. И это никакое не упрямство. Просто Дин искренне наслаждается и отсрочкой, и поддразниванием, потому что обожает сам _процесс_ \- ожидание на краю, предвкушение. Он полностью отдал бразды в руки Сэму, чтобы тот сам выбрал подходящий момент.

_Удиви меня._

Но Сэм всю ночь ждать не смог бы. Его собственный член уже готов был взорваться – не-ет, хватит откладывать. Одного только вкуса Дина на языке стало чертовски недостаточно, хотелось его самого. Положив одну руку Дину на бедро, чтоб не дергался, другой Сэм плотно обхватил налитой ствол и, лизнув напоследок головку, оделся на него ртом так глубоко, как смог.

Глаза у Дина ошеломленно распахнулись, потом закатились, и он выгнулся крутым луком. Обнаружив, что его нижняя часть эффективно пришпилена к кровати и двинуть ею нет никакой возможности, он вместо этого обхватил Сэма ногами, впиваясь поджавшимися пальцами тому в бока. И очень хорошо, что Дин предусмотрительно соорудил себе из простыни кляп, иначе вырвавшийся у него невнятный звук стал бы громким, протяжным воплем.

Сэм опустил веки, и окружающий мир схлопнулся, свернулся до ощущений: скользящая по языку плоть Дина, его пряный вкус, теплый мускусный запах, дрожь укрощенного тела под рукой, заглушенные влажной тканью вскрики и стоны – словно музыка, которую Дин исполнял только для Сэма. В некий момент – Сэм ни за что не смог сказать бы, сколько прошло времени, - Дин замычал как-то особенно отчаянно, извернулся и принялся судорожно отпихивать от себя Сэмову голову. Тот поднял взгляд с немым вопросом.

\- Стоп, Сэм, стоп! – выдернув изо рта простыню, прохрипел Дин. – Блядь! Оххх, стоп-стоп-стоп!

Ничего не поняв, Сэм послушно отстранился, и рука Дина немедленно метнулась к освобожденному члену, крепко сдавливая его у основания. Дин испустил долгий дрожащий вздох, сосредоточенно пялясь куда-то в потолок. У Сэма аж сердце подпрыгнуло, когда он сообразил, что именно делает Дин и как близко к финишу он, оказывается, находился.

\- Ты зачем меня остановил? – с легким укором спросил он. – Я хочу, чтоб ты мне в рот кончил.

Зрачки Дина дрогнули, снова затопляя радужку жаркой чернотой.

\- Твою ж!.. Сэм! Умолкни! – чуть ли не всхлипнул он.

\- Но я хочу…

Взвившись, Дин оперативно заткнул Сэму рот своим собственным. Единственным звуком в комнате в долгие мгновения, когда их губы жестко прижимались друг к другу, было учащенное, сбивчивое дыхание. Дин откинулся назад и увлек Сэма следом, уложил на себя. У того аж пальцы зудели, так хотелось продолжить начатое, трогать, гладить, сжимать и ласкать. Да что там пальцы - все тело ощутимо покалывало от желания опять заполучить Дина в свое полное распоряжение, но Сэм наскреб еще чуток терпения.

Дин слегка отстранился, но все равно их лица были очень-очень близко, и все, что мог видеть Сэм, это мерцающие изумрудами глаза. Огромные, сияющие, бездонные – утонуть можно, – и глядят на него, не отрываясь.

\- А я не хочу, чтоб все уже закончилось, - сообщил Дин, прикусывая губу. Нервничает, что ли? – Есть в планах кое-что еще.

Он взял Сэма за плечо и перекатил на бок. Отвинтив крышку с бутылька, Дин перевернул его и щедро вылил масло прямо на себя, словно кленовый сироп на блинчик. Придвинувшись вплотную к Сэму, так, что они лежали нос к носу, он коротко выдохнул:

\- Иди сюда.

Сэму и в голову не пришло противиться, когда Дин привлек его к себе, обвил руками и ногами, тесно сплетая их разгоряченные и скользкие тела. Губы Дина снова нашли Сэмовы, но на сей раз они были мягкими и податливыми, открывались маняще навстречу, а вкрадчивый язык так и звал последовать за собой. Что Сэм и сделал, ворвавшись в рот Дина суровым завоевателем и завладев территорией… которая сдалась ему без боя. Вцепившись друг в друга, они синхронно задвигались, извиваясь в неспешном и чувственном танце: грудь к груди, бедра к бедрам, пах к паху.

 _Черт возьми!_ Сэм содрогнулся. Его член всего лишь терся о горячий и гладкий ствол Дина, но удовольствие от этих нехитрых движений головокружительно и ярко ударяло в голову. Он громко застонал, не отрываясь от отзывчивых губ, и ответный стон, долгий и низкий, скорее ощутил всем телом, чем услышал. Пальцы Дина зарылись в его волосы, гладили, путаясь в прядях. Сэм провел обеими руками по масляной – господи, здесь-то оно откуда? – спине и сжал ягодицы Дина, притискивая его еще ближе, крепко-крепко, чтоб ни миллиметра пространства между ними не оставалось.

\- Ааааанннннххх! – задрожав, немедленно откликнулся Дин.

Руки Сэма, теплые и шершавые ладони, сильная хватка – да, именно _этого_ он и жаждал! Не уверен был, когда начинал, боялся, что для Сэма это окажется _слишком_ , чересчур близко и интимно, и теперь хотелось горланить от восторга. Сэм не стал шарахаться, наоборот, подхватил идею. Позволил Дину… прямо вот так! Всего себя заграбастать! И до чего же хорошо-о-о! Скользкие от масла и взмокшие от пота тела при каждом движении издавали возбуждающе неприличные звуки, что-то посередине между бесстыдным хлюпаньем и сытым причмокиванием. Дин чувствовал, как напрягается и дрожит каждый мускул Сэма, как щекотно елозят по коже короткие волоски в паху, как тугие яйца мягко прокатываются по его собственным, и _господи, здорово-то как, обалдеть_ , но все-таки этого казалось мало. Дину хотелось большего. Хотелось… забрать себе Сэма целиком, без остатка.

Было что-то невероятно, дико распаляющее в том, как они, совпав как кусочки головоломки, терлись друг о друга всем, чем только можно. Дин запросто мог бы кончить от одних этих ощущений: влажно, скользко, живот к животу, и члены пойманы между ними в теплый, сладкий плен… Сэмов ствол обжигающе-горячий, когда вот так прижимается, и какой же он все-таки чертовски большой, каменно-твердый, о-ху-и-тель-ный, и _держись-держись-держись, Дин, держись_ , потому что Сэм еще только на подходе. Близко, но не так близко, как нужно… пока еще нет. С некоторым трудом просунув руку вниз, Дин легким толчком направил член Сэма себе между бедер и напряг мускулы, сжимая его посильнее. Едва он начал двигаться, ритмично покачиваясь вперед и назад, стоны Сэма подскочили сразу на октаву, от баритона до звонкого сопрано. _Да, вот теперь ты уже почти, давай, Сэм, да! Да, да-а!_ Сэм трясся как в лихорадке, толкался бедрами, охренительно огромные лапищи мяли Динов зад, пальцы впивались в ягодицы, и он трахал языком рот Дина с таким же энтузиазмом, с каким его член таранил узкое, смазанное потом и маслом пространство между ног.

Жадная дрожь сотрясала теперь обоих, и какой уж там контроль? При очередном толчке упругая головка неожиданно ткнулась точно Дину под яйца, и острый разряд удовольствия срикошетил оттуда прямиком в пах. Коротко ахнув, Дин заерзал, отчаянно пытаясь снова поймать этот волшебный угол, а когда получилось, да еще несколько раз подряд, он, черт побери, натурально увидел звезды! Но Сэм опять сдвинулся, его член проскользнул чуть дальше и попал в расселину меж Диновых ягодиц. Тот хватанул ртом воздух, когда первое рефлекторное _ой, не туда_ молниеносно трансформировалось в восхищенное _да это же классно!_ и тут еще Сэм буквально забился в его объятиях, наваливаясь всем весом и вжимая в кровать и _да-да-боже-ДА!_ Их бедра с силой столкнулись, Сэмов ствол еще разок проехался по впадине, жарко запульсировал – Дин это чувствовал, задницей свой, блядь, чувствовал! – и по промежности потекло густое и теплое, а Сэм не унимался, словно не понял, что уже кончил, и продолжал вбиваться по своей же сперме. И сопровождавшее все это действо совершенно непристойное, мокрое хлюпанье оказалось для Дина последней каплей. _Сэм, чертяка!_ Дин не закрывал глаз, но вдруг перестал различать окружающий мир, а только слышал: загнанное, с присвистом дыхание и тихие, беспомощные стоны, почти всхлипы. Жаркая волна рванула от кончиков пальцев на ногах, вверх по ногам, вмиг окатила все тело, полыхнула в груди, обожгла губы, их сплавившиеся в бесконечном поцелуе губы, забилась в одном ритме с сердцем, и Сэм… Сэм… ох, Сэм!

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

\- Сэм…

Блядь…

Охренеть…

Взмокшие и разгоряченные, они так тесно переплелись на кровати, что и не разобрать было, где чьи руки-ноги и кому принадлежит вот это конкретное срывающееся дыхание или бешеный стук сердца. Да и пофиг… Ради глотка воздуха Дину пришлось все же оторваться от пьянящих губ, и долгий выдох, взъерошивший ему волосы у виска, определенно, принадлежал Сэму. Привкус пива – это, пожалуй, от них обоих. Слабое эхо выпитого эспрессо – Сэм, так же как и смесь запахов: мыло, пот и масло. Затихающая пульсация внизу живота – Дин, а вот все еще твердая и вздрагивающая меж его бедер плоть, сильное тело в объятиях, шелковистые пряди волос, в которых путались пальцы – да, это все -

\- Сэм… - снова выдохнул он, больше для того, чтоб услышать свой голос, хоть тот и оказался едва слышен.

В ответ пыхтение и сопение над ухом тоже эволюционировало до связной речи. Если точнее, то до одного слова.

\- Дин… Дин… Дин… черт, Дин!

Ладно. До двух.

\- Понравилось? – усмехнулся он.

\- Дин… черт…

\- Полагаю, это «да»? - он фыркнул и слегка отстранился, чтобы толком взглянуть на Сэма.

Аккуратно выпутывая из каштановой шевелюры пальцы, Дин зачарованно наблюдал, как тот медленно приходит в себя – словно всплывает из-под толщи воды на поверхность.

Наконец Сэм открыл глаза и первым делом испытующе уставился на него.

\- Ты в норме? – спросил он, все еще с трудом ворочая языком.

\- Более чем, - усмехнулся Дин. – Почему бы мне не быть?

Сэм смущенно пожал голым плечом.

\- Хотел убедиться, что не вышел за рамки. Под конец я, кажется… немного увлекся.

Дин рассмеялся – как будто Сэм один увлекся.

\- Мы оба кувыркались над и под рамками, но никто никуда не вышел.

Собственно, рамки эти тоже снова находились в процессе передвижения, и Дин подумал, что он, пожалуй, уже знает, где именно оно закончится. Что несколько выбивало из колеи, но Дин уже привык к сюрпризам от самого себя. Он пригладил Сэму взъерошенные волосы и звонко чмокнул его в кончик носа.

\- Эй, если ты сейчас примешься думать и анализировать, я сочту это персональным оскорблением. У тебя мозги просто обязаны были стечь в яйца.

\- Они и стекли, - Сэм одарил Дина ослепительной улыбкой, той самой, крышесносной, с ямочками.

Тот одобрительно покивал с самым серьезным видом.

На этом разговоры на какое-то время закончились - они молча лежали, свернувшись единым теплым клубком и умиротворенно жмурясь. Дин, впав в блаженное оцепенение, вслушался в собственное сердцебиение и постепенно успокаивающееся дыхание Сэма. Наверное, он даже задремал, потому что вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда Сэм вдруг встрепенулся, резко втянул носом воздух и принялся выпутываться из Диновых конечностей, одновременно зачем-то пытаясь расправить смятые покрывала.

\- Глянь, во что мы постель превратили, - пробормотал он.

\- Уймись, - вздохнул Дин.

Обернувшись, Сэм уставился на него с молчаливым вопросом в глазах.

\- Не обязательно же прямо сразу бежать в душ, - добавил Дин в виде пояснения.

Сэм посмотрел на себя с видимым сомнением и скорчил гримасу. _Блин._ Дину нужен был аварийный план, причем _срочно._

\- Так… посиди-ка, - выпалил он, соскакивая с кровати. – Сиди тут, я… я сейчас.

Дин влетел в ванную и лихорадочно зашарил по ней взглядом. Так… таз, совок, щетки и всякая фигня в шкафчике под раковиной. Он схватил тазик, сунул его под кран и открыл горячую воду, а пока ждал, и сам наскоро обтерся смоченной тряпицей. Бросив в наполнившийся тазик пару вафельных салфеток, Дин повесил на плечо пушистое полотенце и в облаке пара вывалился обратно в комнату. Вовремя – Сэм, судя по виду, почти потерял терпение.

\- Хорош морщиться, - хмыкнул Дин. – Ты и в чем похуже перемазывался.

\- Это да, просто такие простыни хорошие, а мы… - Сэм запнулся на полуслове и уставился на Динову ношу. Лицо его теперь выражало не «фу, пакость», а скорее «какого черта?», но и на том спасибо.

\- Завтра же найду прачечную, - пообещал Дин, ставя таз на тумбочку у кровати.

\- Дин… ты чего?.. – озадаченно протянул Сэм, наблюдая, как тот отжимает салфетку. Дошло до него, только когда Дин толкнул его в плечо и уложил на спину. – Обтирание? Серьезно?

Горячая ткань шлепнулась Сэму на живот и он, не удержавшись, ойкнул.

\- Надеюсь, ты ведешь за мной конспект, - с ухмылкой заметил Дин, принимаясь за дело. – Запиши туда правило: ты кончил, но веселье продолжается и дальше.

Собственно, он стер все… э-э… _последствия_ с первого же прохода. Во втором не было необходимости, но Дин не смог отказать себе в удовольствии еще разок, не спеша и вдумчиво, огладить великолепное тело и лишь потом вытереть насухо припасенным полотенцем. Все это время Сэм молча наблюдал за ним и заговорил, только когда Дин отвернулся сполоснуть салфетку.

\- Дин, зачем ты это делаешь? – тихо спросил он.

Бойкий и мало что значащий ответ уже почти слетел с языка. Почти. Дин подавился так и не прозвучавшей шуткой, растерянно моргнул, теряя дар речи перед никогда раньше не виданным. У Сэма было такое лицо – открытое, по-детски восторженное, и такие глаза – повлажневшие, с теплыми золотыми искрами… Что ему – _такому_ – сказать? Что с ним - _таким_ \- делать? Дин не представлял.

Он отвел взгляд и откашлялся.

\- Близость – это не только секс, Сэм. Это целый мир физических ощущений, который тебе еще предстоит исследовать. А пока ты знаешь лишь два полюса: то, от чего у тебя встает, и то, от чего ты лезешь в аптечку за иглой и обезболивающим. Считай, что _это_ , про которое ты спросил, - часть обучающей программы… Повернись-ка на живот.

Сэм не двинулся.

\- Я и говорю про программу. Дин… - кадык судорожно дернулся вверх-вниз, - зачем ты все это делаешь… в смысле - для меня?

Дин отвернулся и принялся полоскать и без того чистую салфетку, только чтобы уйти от пронизывающего взгляда. Вопрос на миллион, и вариантов ответа много. Думай, выбирай. Ошибешься – крупно проиграешь. Ни звонка другу, ни помощи зала здесь не предусмотрено. Но понимал ли сам Сэм, о _чем именно_ спросил? Стопроцентной уверенности у Дина не было, а потому он решил разрядить обстановку тихим смешком.

\- Ты что, вообразил, что я приношу себя в жертву? – он отжал тряпку. – Может, данная концепция и впрямь с трудом укладывается в твоей голове, но мне _на самом деле_ очень нравится этим делом заниматься, - Дин ухватил друга за плечо, заставил-таки перевернуться и принялся методично обтирать широкую спину.

\- Да, это понятно, но… - снова завел Сэм свою шарманку.

\- Конечно, если ты скажешь, что оно не нравится _тебе_ … - перебил его Дин и коварно дал словам повиснуть в воздухе. Сам он при этом выводил медленные круги по Сэмовым бедрам.

\- Нет! – аж вскинулся тот. – Я такого не имел в виду, даже близко нет! Я вообще не про это!

\- Вот и ладненько, - невозмутимо откликнулся Дин.

После этого, к вящему облегчению Дина, Сэм погрузился в молчание. Наверное, боялся ляпнуть еще что-нибудь, что будет неверно истолковано. Дин про себя усмехнулся. И все же любопытно, как бы повернулся разговор, ответь он по-другому. Жаль, что нет возможности это узнать.

Закончив вытирать Сэма, Дин нырнул в кровать и старательно подоткнул вокруг них обоих одеяла. Он выкопал затерявшийся в простынях пульт и перещелкивал каналы до тех пор, пока не нашел трансляцию футбольного матча – отлично, никакого напряга и никаких подтекстов. Звук убрал – нафиг нужен, и так все понятно, - и взбил подушки в изголовье. Сэм рядом неловко возился, пытаясь сократиться в размере и поудобней пристроить длинные конечности.

\- Да брось, - проворчал Дин. – Десять минут назад мы тут прекрасно помещались.

Сэм склонил голову набок с таким видом, словно решал в уме сложную математическую задачу. И с ответом она сошлась только когда ученик вспомнил про одно из важных условий в разделе «Дано»: ему можно пристроиться под боком у Дина. Еще немножко возни – и Сэм наконец нашел позу, в которой ему показалось вполне комфортно. Руки и ноги он по-осьминожьи обернул вокруг Дина, а голову устроил у него на плече.

\- Ты как, нормально? – спросил Дин, когда они наконец улеглись.

\- Вполне.

\- Серьезно, Сэм. Как ты?

Потому что если парень делает все это через силу, то какой тогда смысл?

Сэм глянул на него снизу вверх и широко улыбнулся.

\- Да в порядке я, - легко ответил он. – А ты-то сам?

Ямочки на щеках – штука совершенно неотразимая, и Дин тоже расплылся в улыбке. Он приобнял Сэма, расслабленно откидываясь на подушки.

\- Офигенно, Сэмми.

Они оба уставились в телевизор, притворяясь, что внимательно следят за ходом матча, хотя спроси их, что за команды играют, сказать бы не смогли. Дина гораздо больше занимало тепло Сэмова плеча под ладонью, а еще округлая косточка на его запястье - он тихонько поглаживал ее пальцем, слабый запах фруктового шампуня, которым снабдила их Энни, ровное дыхание Сэма, которое изредка сбивалось – это охотник упрямо не позволял себе упасть в объятия Морфея. Наступит ли когда-нибудь время, когда он сможет спокойно уснуть рядом с Дином, ни о чем не тревожась?

 _Маленькими шажками_ , напомнил себе Дин. Не требуй всего и сразу.

Он опустил взгляд на равномерно вздымающуюся и опадающую грудь Сэма: вдох-выдох… вдох-выдох… _А это еще откуда?_ Удивленно двинув бровью, Дин провел пальцем по неглубоким царапинам на коже. Долго гадать не пришлось: у себя Дин обнаружил у себя точно такие же, вокруг амулета.

\- Надо было его снять, - проворчал он. Ну да, задним умом все сильны.

\- Я и не заметил, - фыркнув, отмахнулся Сэм.

Дин приподнял шнурок и поднес кулон ближе к глазам. Он качнул его из стороны в сторону и нахмурился, всматриваясь в рогатую голову. Потрогал пальцем, потом, для верности, приложил к губам.

\- Сэм, тронь-ка… тебе не кажется, что он теплее, чем положено?

Сэм приподнялся на локте и взял амулет. Подержал на ладони, тоже поднес к губам и удивленно хмыкнул.

\- Да… Может, в самом сплаве есть что-то такое… что аккумулирует тепло, - предположил он.

\- Ну, тогда оно и холод аккумулирует, - заметил Дин. – В Бёркитсвилле он был как ледышка.

\- Так там тот еще колотун стоял, - сонно ответил Сэм, снова укладываясь.

Дин покусал губу. Рассказать про сад? А вдруг ему все со страху померещилось? С другой стороны – вдруг _не_ померещилось? Тогда это наверняка важно. Ведь, как выяснилось, Бёркитсвилль кишмя кишел демонами, может, странное поведение амулета связано именно с этим?

\- Ты же его долго носил, замечал когда-нибудь скачки температуры?

\- Не припоминаю такого.

\- Слушай, Сэм, а для чего он вообще? Или от чего? Ты ни разу толком не объяснил.

\- Да я и сам не в курсе, - пожал тот одним плечом. – Тот охотник, что мне его дал, не сказал ничего определенного. Только что амулет будет меня оберегать. И, знаешь, я ему поверил. Он умнейший человек был, прямо ходячая энциклопедия всяких преданий.

\- А где он сейчас? Может, спросим его?

\- Не знаю. Я его с детства не видел и не слышал даже, где он и как.

В голове у Дина немедленно образовалась целая толчея из вопросов, каждый из которых норовил пролезть вперед других и оказаться первым в очереди.

\- Погоди… ты говоришь о том чуваке, который играл с тобой в мяч? Который из счастливых воспоминаний? Это он тебе дал?

Сэм не ответил, даже не кивнул в подтверждение, только зарделся.

\- Сколько тебе было?

\- Не помню точно, - он снова дернул плечом. – Четыре, пять, шесть. Не уверен.

Вопросы тем временем чуть не развязали кулачный бой за пальму первенства, но Дин на правах командующего велел всем уняться. Тем более что некоторые из них звучали и вовсе бредово.

\- Сэм… ты говорил, что никакой ценности амулет не представляет…

\- Насколько я знаю – нет.

Дин погладил причудливую фигурку, которая всегда отчего-то казалась смутно знакомой, и покачал головой. Может, за кулон и не дадут много на распродаже, но ведь это подарок от единственного человека из прошлого Сэма, о котором тот отзывался с теплотой. Да, у парня немного расплывчатое понятие о личном имуществе… но эту штуку он хранил и носил на груди лет восемнадцать, не меньше. Так что можно сказать, что это самая ценная вещь из всех, которые Сэм когда-либо называл своими… а он взял и вот так запросто отдал ее, по сути, незнакомцу. С чего бы это?

\- С-Сэм… если тот охотник дал тебе амулет, чтобы защитить… - Дин силком проталкивал через глотку застревающие слова, - …наверное, тебе не стоило его отдавать.

Молчание тянулось так долго, что у затаившего дыхание Дина начало печь в груди.

\- Я… не могу объяснить, Дин, - вздохнул наконец Сэм, избегая встречаться с ним взглядом, - но в тот момент мне это показалось правильным.

Дин откашлялся.

\- И ты никогда не жалел? – черт, все равно вышло предательски хрипло.

Сэм повернул голову, уже не пряча глаза - в ореховой глубине мерцала загадочная синева, при виде которой Дин снова забыл, что нужно дышать.

\- Ни на секунду, - прозвучал твердый ответ.

Дин посмотрел на кулон, и ему ни с того ни с сего вспомнились слова Донни: «Ты носишь его рядом с самым сердцем, но этого не знаешь». Что он имел в виду, интересно?

Дин помолчал, все еще не очень доверяя своему голосу, потом тихо сказал:  
\- Похоже, придется нам отныне ходить неразлучной парочкой. Потому что… знаешь, мне кажется, ему не нравится, когда ты уходишь.

И ладно бы только голос норовил подвести, так еще и глаза словно туманом заволокло.

Сэм тоже ответил не сразу, но этих слов стоило ждать:  
\- Я никуда не уйду, Дин.

Трудно целовать кого-то, когда у тебя в горле стоит ком, но зато так Сэм не мог видеть его лица. Дин вслепую нашарил пульт от телевизора, и светящийся экран потух.


	16. Глава 16

**Глава 16 (финал)**

Наутро Дин распутывал перекрученные одеяла на своей кровати с нарочитым старанием.

\- Надеюсь, Сэм, тебе хорошо спалось этой ночью в твоей свежей и чистой постели, - брюзжал он в процессе, - куда ты бессовестно свалил, предварительно изгваздав мою.

\- Я один изгваздал, что ли? – возмутился Сэм. – Насколько помню, усилия были общими!

Но Дин, пряча хитрую ухмылку, продолжал ворчать:  
\- В следующий раз будем кувыркаться _у тебя_.

Сэм решительно не понимал, чего Дин так взъелся.

\- На моей кровати было в прошлый раз, теперь – на твоей, - заметил он. – Один-один, по-моему, справедливо.

\- Ах, так эту ночь мы считаем за «один»? – Дин насмешливо вздернул брови.

Заулыбавшись, Сэм опустил голову и прикинулся, что внимательно вчитывается в строчки на экране ноута.

\- К тому же в «своей» кровати в Бёркиствилле ты потом не спал, так что не считается, - упрямо заявил Дин.

\- Ты что, счет ведешь?

\- Чертовски верно! И прекращать не намерен!

\- Ну, значит, ситуация в норме.

Дин, похоже, настолько впечатлился Сэмовым неожиданным сарказмом, что притих и дал ему вернуться к работе… Или нет. Сэм даже не успел толком сосредоточиться, как ему в голову прилетела подушка.

\- Очень по-взрослому! – высказался он, еле сдерживая смех. Взвесив «снаряд» в руке, Сэм примерился было швырнуть ее в Дина, но, поразмыслив, решил быть выше этого. – Придурок, - констатировал он, бросая подушку обратно на кровать.

\- Сучка.

Тут Сэм мог бы подколоть, что сучится как раз Дин. Но во имя всеобщего спокойствия последнее слово лучше оставить за этим стервецом, или он так и не даст Сэму продвинуться дальше первых строк.

Стратегия сработала. Почти.

\- Мне вообще стоит спрашивать, что ты там ищешь? – пробурчал Дин, сворачивая простыни.

Сэм быстренько переключился на другое окно, на случай, если другу вздумается взглянуть.

\- Обряды соборования, - коротко ответил он.

\- А, ну да… - кивнул Дин, мрачнея уже всерьез.

\- Но сначала попробую просто поговорить. Я хотел перемолвиться с Талией, пока ты будешь искать прачечную. Слушай… Если я пойму, что держит тут Донни, и смогу его… _переправить_ … мне тебя подождать? 

Дин покачал головой, делая вид, что деловито ворошит кипу белья.

\- Нет, действуй, не откладывая. Терпеть не могу все эти сопливые прощальные речи, - он передернул плечами и резко сменил тему: - Так, есть идеи, чем отстирать масло с простыней?

У Сэма не было, но Гугл-то на что?

\- Надо же… - спустя пару секунд ответил он. – Тут советуют «кока-колой».

\- Без балды? Ну, ладно, - Дин принялся запихивать простыни в их сумку, предназначенную для грязной одежды.

\- Да Энни бы и сама наверняка это сделала, - заметил Сэм, но Дин лишь передернул плечами. Что странно – такая застенчивость, вообще-то, для него не характерна. – Дин, она знает, как мне кажется… ну, про нас. И ничего не имеет против.

\- Видишь ли, есть существенная разница между абстрактным _знанием_ и осязаемым _свидетельством_. Кроме того, загружать ее стиркой потому, что мне приспичило улиться маслом… это попросту невежливо.

\- Хм… - задумчиво протянул Сэм, с интересом разглядывая друга.

\- Чего?

\- Ничего.

У Дина бессчетное количество граней, как у бриллианта: вроде смотришь с одной стороны - все понятно и изучено, а чуток повернул – и на тебе, что-то новое.

Закинув сумку на плечо, Дин распахнул окно и на мгновение прикрыл глаза, вдыхая свежий воздух полной грудью. Лучи утреннего солнца ласково позолотили кончики его волос.  
\- Весной пахнет, - не оборачиваясь, сообщил он. – Конец апреля, а погода уже майская.

С этими словами Дин дотянулся до проложенной по стене пожарной лестницы, легонько тряхнул ее, пробуя на крепость, и был таков.

Сэм проводил его взглядом. Через минуту-другую, как только раздался низкий рык мотора и хруст гравия, он снова переключил окна на экране лэптопа, принимаясь за вдумчивое изучение тщательно отобранной информации. Итак, список «подозреваемых».

Сэмхи – в мандеизме один из ангелов Северной Звезды. Имя означает «Создание жизни».

Самандриэль – этот ангел властвует над фантазиями и помогает людям осознать целительную силу, скрытую в воображении: ведь человек может, фантазируя, создавать иные реальности, меняя собственную жизнь и мир вокруг себя.

Самакс – возглавляет ангелов воздуха, он же – один из ангелов вторника.

Самерон – ангел двенадцатого часа дня.

Лично Сэм отдавал предпочтение Самандриэлю. Ангел-хранитель, пробуждающий фантазию и творческий потенциал – неплохая компания, а Сэмми, определенно, поощрял занятия Дина стихосложением. Сэмхи, с другой стороны, девятилетний ребенок запросто мог интерпретировать как «Сэмми».

Всплыли и менее безобидные альтернативы: к примеру, демон по имени Самайн, прародитель Хэллоуина. Но он мог восставать только раз в шесть сотен лет, и при этом за ним неотступно следовала свита из злобных порождений мрака. Выберись Самайн наверх, охотники бы это событие не пропустили. Существовал еще архангел Самаэль, неоднозначная фигура, воплощающая в себе одновременно добро и зло, чье имя могло звучать в переводе и как «яд», и как «эликсир Господа». Как повелитель сразу пятого и седьмого небес, он мог быть ангелом любви либо ангелом смерти. В некоторых легендах говорилось, что Самаэль – это имя Люцифера до падения.

_Был другой ангел на седьмых небесах, отличающийся по внешности от всех прочих и наружности поистине ужасной. Его рост настолько велик, что потребовалось бы пятьсот лет, чтобы покрыть равное ему расстояние, и от темени до подошв ног он усеян полными злобы глазами, от которых узревший падает в страхе ниц. «Это, - поведал Метатрон Моисею, - Самаэль, тот, кто забирает у человека душу». И взмолился тогда Моисей Господу: «О, Господь Всемогущий, Бог мой и моего отца, не приведи меня в руки этого ангела»…_

От этих строчек мороз по коже продирал. Вряд ли у подобного существа мог прорезаться непосредственный интерес к одному конкретному мальчишке… но и желтоглазый демон – явно не «шестерка», с его-то силой. По каким-то причинам как минимум один представитель высшей иерархии Ада нацелился на семейство Винчестеров.

Сэм тряхнул головой. Что-то его занесло. Данных недостаточно даже для того, чтобы начинать строить предположения о личности загадочного друга детства Дина, что уж говорить о каких-то выводах. Все, что имелось у Сэма, - это путаный пересказ неясных воспоминаний, которым уже полтора десятка лет, да к тому же Сэмми действительно мог оказаться лишь плодом ребячьего воображения. Не было ни фактических доказательств его существования, ни признаков, что он до сих пор как-то вмешивается в жизнь Дина. Так что Сэм решил отложить этот вопрос в сторону до тех пор, пока не всплывет что-нибудь поконкретнее.

И все же, прежде чем закрыть список, он еще раз перечитал жутковатое описание и поклялся сам себе, что «в руки этого ангела» Дина ни за что не отдаст.

Чуть позже, приняв душ и одевшись, Сэм спустился вниз и обошел дом с датчиком ЭПМ. Стрелка, как и раньше, беспокойно металась по красному полю, а озоном пахло даже сильнее обычного. Энни крутилась на кухне и бросала на Сэма незаметные – ну, ей казалось, что незаметные - взгляды, от которых охотнику становилось не по себе. Его обещание убрать призрак из дома пока оставалось лишь обещанием. Хуже того, он уже начинал сомневаться в своей способности его выполнить.

Талия смотрела в гостиной мультики. Сэм слышал ее негромкий голос, но стоило ему зайти в комнату, как девочка умолкла.

\- Донни здесь? – спросил он.

Во взгляде Талии, когда та повернулась к нему, плескался холодок и, пожалуй, обида.

\- Я знаю, что тебе нужно, - напрямик заявила она. - Донни мне сказал. Ты хочешь, чтобы он ушел.

Сэм глубоко вздохнул. Итак, Донни в курсе. К добру или к худу - скоро выяснится. Он присел на корточки, оказавшись лицом к лицу с девчушкой, и заглянул ей в глаза.

\- Талия, пойми, он не может оставаться тут вечно. Его место не здесь. Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, ни для него, ни для тебя.

Она отвернулась к телевизору, недовольно оттопыривая нижнюю губу, и Сэм уж было решил, что на этом их малопродуктивный разговор и завершится, но Талия выдавила тихонько:

\- Он это знает.

На ее ресницах повисли слезинки, и, черт, как же Сэму хотелось каким-нибудь чудом оказаться сейчас в тихой и уединенной комнатке над гаражом! Он не представлял, что делать, если малышка расплачется…

\- Талия, что нужно Донни? – прямо спросил он, мысленно себя укоряя: тоже мне, охотник на нечисть, испугался детских слез... – Ему от нас еще что-то надо?

\- Только время, - ответила та, бросив на него быстрый взгляд.

\- Время для чего? – недоуменно нахмурился Сэм.

\- Он не может ответить. Но думает, что уже недолго осталось.

 _Да ёшкин же кот!_ Сэм не продвинулся ни на шаг и, главное, понятия не имел, что по этому поводу предпринять. Что им делать? Ждать? Сколько? Что в понимании духа «недолго»?

\- Сэм, Донни хочет тебе кое-что сказать, - прервала его мысли Талия. – О Дине.

Застигнутый врасплох, Сэм стремительно поднялся на ноги.

\- Что? – хлестко вырвалось у него.

И да, он забыл на секунду, что разговаривает с десятилетней девочкой, позволив собственному страху вырваться наружу, ужесточить тон, но Талия и глазом не моргнула.

\- Он говорит, что тебе нужно начать доверять Дину, или он перестанет доверять тебе. Друзья должны друг на друга полагаться.

Вернувшись из прачечной, Дин застал Сэма сидящим на нижней ступеньке пожарной лестницы. Судя по лицу, тот пребывал в глубокой и не особо веселой задумчивости, а это предвещало мало хорошего.

\- Донни ушел с миром? – спросил мучимый дурным предчувствием Дин, доставая из багажника сумку.

\- Он еще здесь, - качнул головой Сэм. – Я пытался пообщаться с Талией, но ничего толком не выяснил… Если честно, Донни меня огорошил, - признался он, скребя свое ухо. Бессознательный жест, значение которого Дин уже знал – Сэм в замешательстве, ему неловко. Из-за чего, интересно?

\- Да? Как именно, расскажешь?

\- Потом, - Сэм поднялся. – В ритуалах я нашел кое-что любопытное, но не знаю, насколько важное… Наверное, нам придется еще разок проехаться и побеседовать с матерью Донни. Выясним, был ли он верующим, и если да, то насколько.

У Дина упало сердце.

\- Сэм, если ты подумываешь сжечь его кулон…

\- Нет, что ты! - поспешно заверил его тот. – Скорее всего, это вообще не… - он осекся и уставился куда-то поверх Динова левого плеча.

Дин резко обернулся. На тротуаре стояла привлекательная женщина лет сорока и взволнованно глядела на дом Эккеров. Светлые, тронутые сединой волосы и удивительно яркие голубые глаза – Дин ни разу ее не видел в окрестностях, а то бы запомнил. Заметив, что Дин на нее смотрит, она нервно стиснула пальцы и обратилась к нему:

\- Скажите, вы... Вы владелец дома?

\- Нет, но мы живем тут, - ответил Дин. – Чем можем помочь?

\- О… ну… - женщина смущенно порозовела. – Это, наверное, прозвучит немного странно, но… я тут выросла, по соседству, и… - она замялась и грустно улыбнулась, глаза ее заволокло слезами. – У меня был друг, и тридцать лет назад мы с ним кое-что закопали на заднем дворе этого дома… а сегодня подошел срок выкопать.

Парни ошарашенно переглянулись. Входная дверь со стуком распахнулась, на крыльцо выскочила Талия и радостно замерла при виде гостьи.

\- Вы Сюзи? – воскликнула она. - Донни вас давно ждет!

. . .

Да, сказать по правде, таких раскопок Сэм и Дин еще ни разу не видели. Сюзи и Талия ушли на задний двор с лопатами, а вернулись с металлической коробкой из-под печенья. Содержимое на удивление хорошо сохранилось, учитывая, что пролежало в земле три десятка лет. Прочитав свою собственную открытку, Сюзи звонко рассмеялась, потом они с Энни принялись с упоением разглядывать фотографии The Osmonds – оказалась, они обе их давнишние поклонницы. Газета с новостями тридцатилетней давности – окошко в прошлое - заворожила всех: празднование двухсотлетия Штатов, президентские выборы, грядущие Олимпийские игры в Монреале. Сэм с особенным интересом прочитал статью о Стиве Джобсе, Стиве Возняке и основанной ими буквально на днях компании Apple Computer.

Но лавры победителя получил журнал с комиксами. Дин чуть из себя не выпрыгнул, завидев его.

\- Охре… Спайдермэн! – завопил он. – Это то, что я думаю?!

\- Матерь Божья! – ахнула Энни.

\- Сэм, глянь, нет, ты только глянь! Глазам не верю! Это же первый комикс про капитана Астро!

Всем своим видом, каждым жестом Дин отчаянно пытался передать другу: ты сейчас должен быть в отпаде, в восторге, в полном в экстазе! И Сэм, умница и талантище, не подкачал.

\- Ух ты! – благоговейно воскликнул он. – Это же… просто… ух ты!

\- Все слова позабыл, - посочувствовал Дин.

Сэм с энтузиазмом закивал, соглашаясь – мол, да, позабыл.

\- Точно… ведь… ух ты!

Тем временем Сюзи и Талия пошептались, и женщина обратилась к Энни:

\- Донни говорит, что отдает это вам.

\- Нет-нет, что вы, я не могу! – Энни замотала головой чуть ли не с испугом. – Вы не понимаете… Это стоит денег. Больших денег.

\- Журнал ведь - Донни, а он хочет отдать вам, - спокойно повторила Сюзи. – К тому же он был зарыт на вашей земле, так что принадлежит вам по закону.

Энни перевела глаза с нее на комикс, потом обратно, беззвучно шевеля губами. Всплеснув руками, она с трудом выдавила что-то про чай и торопливо скрылась на кухне.

\- Он в самом деле дорого стоит? – шепотом спросил Сэм у Дина.

\- Шутишь? – так же тихо откликнулся тот. – Чувак, это же первое издание. Знаешь, сколько за него отвалят на eBay?

\- Нет. А ты?

\- Нет. Может быть. Затухни! - увидев, как Сюзи вертит в руке кассету, Дин с радостью ухватился за возможность переключиться: - А это что? Хиты братьев Осмонд?

\- Нет, просто целый час записывали с радио что попало, - улыбнулась та. – Я сейчас уже и не помню, что там. Донни хочет, чтобы я послушала. Говорит, что это важно, только я не представляю, где взять работающий кассетный магнитофон.

Дин изо всех сил старался не глядеть на Сэма, откуда-то зная, что тот столь же старательно не смотрит на него. Черт… Раз Донни сказал, что важно… Дин прочистил горло.  
\- Ну… кхм… вообще-то, у меня есть.

Он усадил Сюзи в машину, включил двигатель, сунул кассету в магнитолу и оставил женщину наедине с прошлым.

\- Не будешь с ней слушать? – поинтересовался Сэм.

\- Не могу, - сдавленно ответил Дин, мотнув головой. Он покосился на Импалу и тут же отвел глаза – смотреть тоже не мог. – Кассета тридцать лет в земле пролежала, - буркнул он. – Если она угробит мне магнитофон, ты же его починишь, да?

Впрочем, особого оптимизма в его голосе не слышалось.

\- Да, - с каменным лицом кивнул Сэм. – Конечно.

Врал. Дин это видел. Развернувшись, он уныло побрел в дом, скрещивая на удачу все имеющиеся у него пальцы.

Когда час спустя Сюзи вернулась, плача, Дин в первый момент решил, что оправдались его худшие опасения. А потом понял, что она улыбается сквозь слезы. Женщина устремилась прямиком к нему, крепко обняла и мокро поцеловала в щеку.

\- Спасибо, - шепнула она, глядя со странной смесью радости и тихой печали. – Спасибо вам.

Так что оно того стоило. Наверное. Будем надеяться.

Энни пригласила гостью остаться на ужин, и за едой женщины выяснили, что у них гораздо больше общего, чем только увлечение парнями из Юты с отличными вокальными данными. У Сюзи были дети, ровесники Талии, и она тоже любила читать. Когда Энни заговорила о книжном магазине, Сюзи его вспомнила, а чуть погодя вспомнила и саму Энни, тогда еще девочку, помогавшую своей матери. Засидевшись, они болтали обо всем на свете: о книжках и где нынче достать настоящий сургуч, о королях и как лучше готовить капусту. Выпили вина – может, чуть больше, чем нужно, - всплакнули на пару, и вот тогда-то Энни и призналась, что значат для нее упавшие с неба деньги, принявшие вид старого журнала с комиксами: она сможет сохранить свой магазин.

После ужина Сюзи и Талия устроились на полу играть в шарики. Мраморные кругляши вели себя как положено, сами по себе никуда не катились и законов физики не нарушали, но почему-то создавалось полное впечатление, что в комнате на самом деле три игрока. Закончив партию, женщина и девочка вместе вышли во двор, опустили шарики на дно ямы и покрыли их землей: такой бесхитростный способ сказать «прощай». 

Сэм наблюдал за ними из кухонного окна и, как только Талия со Сюзи поднялись с колен и отряхнули руки, достал из кармана датчик. Впрочем, он и без прибора уже _знал_. Дин и Энни подступили к нему, напарник глянул вопросительно.

\- Донни ушел, - кивнул им Сэм.

Энни испустила тихий вздох. В основном от облегчения, конечно, но на лбу ее пролегли тонкие, беспокойные морщинки.

\- Я так и не поблагодарила его, - грустно сказала она.

\- Уверен, он и так понял, - утешил Дин.

Да, в самом деле – наверняка понял.

\- И вы тоже ему помогли, - напомнил ей Сэм.

\- Конечно, но то, что он нам дал… это так много значит. Стабильность для Талии, надежность ее будущего. И знаете, я подумала… - Энни коротко выдохнула и закончила полушепотом: - …подумала: может, он ангел.

Сэм и Дин переглянулись, но не произнесли ни слова.

Вскоре после этого Сюзи уехала, но перед этим обменялась с Талией и Энни адресами и телефонами. И пусть в их глазах стояли слезы, но на душе было светло. Уход Донни стал вовсе не концом, а новым началом.

Лишь когда они все вернулись в дом, Сэм заметил, что Талия не выпускает из пальцев прядь русых волос.

\- Это Донни? – спросил он.

Она кивнула, утирая ладошкой мокрые щеки.

\- Он теперь в лучшем мире, - попытался ободрить ее Сэм.

 _Ну и выдал, затасканней некуда_ , поморщился он про себя. Вот и Талия ответила не сразу, видать, тоже распознала избитый штамп, несмотря на юный возраст.

\- Донни сказал, что ему пора просыпаться, - прошептала наконец она. – Он хотел, чтобы я взяла это на память, как знак, что часть его всегда останется со мной, в сердце.

\- Уверен, что так оно и есть, - согласился Сэм.

Он посмотрел на блестящий локон, припомнил мраморные шарики, комикс, кулон со святым Христофором и невесело усмехнулся, осознавая, насколько бесполезной была его первоначальная идея сжечь кости. Ведь Донни – его везде понемножку.

Энни обняла дочку за худенькие плечи, и Сэм с Дином, не сговариваясь и не переглядываясь, вышли из гостиной, оставляя их наедине.

В их комнате лэптоп так и стоял, включенный, на столе. Сэм сразу уселся за него и открыл свои заметки по обрядам. Надобность в них уже отпала, его просто глодало любопытство.

\- Так что получается? – спросил Дин. – Это и было незаконченное дело Донни? Все эти годы он ждал, чтобы сдержать обещание, данное подруге?

\- Похоже на то, - пожал плечами Сэм.

\- И неужели так и не понял, что умер? Он же до самого конца говорил Тал, что должен проснуться. Думал, что спит?

\- Может, он прав, - задумчиво обронил Сэм. – Может, мы все спим.

\- В смысле? – непонимающе протянул Дин, вскидывая голову.

\- Я вот о чем размышлял: в некоторых религиях смерть действительно соотносится с пробуждением. Вот, послушай, это из панихиды, - и Сэм зачитал вслух строчки на экране: - «Взываю к архангелу Гавриилу, Князю Воздуха, и прошу его открыть путь. Да снизойдет пламя Святого Духа на эту душу, дабы она могла пробудиться в мире ином». А вот еще, смотри, молитва святого Франциска.

Сэм повернул ноут, и Дин, придвинувшись, прочел:  
«Господи, дай мне не быть утешенным, но утешать, не быть понятым, но понимать, не быть любимым, но любить. Ибо, забывая себя, себя же и находим. Ибо, прощая, будем прощены. Ибо, умирая, пробуждаемся к жизни вечной».

\- Мы столько ломали голову над тем, как бы отправить Донни за грань, - продолжил Сэм, - а я вот начинаю думать, что если кому и нужно было «узреть свет», то не ему. Может, он-то как раз знал и понимал больше нас всех, вместе взятых. Дин, а что, если некоторым духам… душам… после смерти открывается некое высшее знание о… не знаю… о природе вещей?

\- Так… - Дин исподлобья пристально вглядывался в Сэма. – Донни же не был ангелом? Да? Просто обычным призраком, поселившимся в доме?

\- А это смотря что ты понимаешь под «ангелом». Если по Библии, то это - сверхъестественные создания с крыльями и нимбом, обитающие подле райского престола, но такие они далеко не во всякой легенде. Иногда их описывают как небесных посланников, иногда – как обычных людей, выполняющих Божью волю. В некоторых верованиях говорится, что в посмертии духи могут становиться либо ангелами, либо демонами. Я так считаю, в любой душе есть что-то от бога и что-то от дьявола, и все в результате сводится к выбору: идти путем гнева и мести или, как Донни, помогать людям.

\- То есть ангел тот, кто соответственно поступает, - поразмыслив, сделал вывод Дин.

\- Что-то вроде, - согласился Сэм. – Наверняка узнать едва ли возможно, - он помолчал и набрал полную грудь воздуха. Сердце в груди аж зашлось, и голос заметно подрагивал, когда он начал: - Дин, Донни мне сегодня кое-что сказал… насчет того, что я должен верить в… 

«Би-ии-п!» - истошно заверещал лэптоп.

Вам знакомо ощущение, когда ступаешь, ожидая, что под ногой будет надежная твердь, а оказывается, что там – ничего, пустота? Именно такое возникло на мгновение у Сэма.

\- Так, секунду, не теряй свою мысль, - выпалил Дин, открывая программу слежения. – Ред Лодж, _опять_ … твою ж… нет… погоди… Сэм! – он стремительно выпрямился, лихорадочно сверкая глазами. – Сэм, она еще там! Она там уже… да весь день почти!

Сэм быстро развернул ноут экраном к себе. Линия на временнόм графике изредка прерывалась в те моменты, когда сигнал телефона ненадолго терялся, но в целом она ясно и недвусмысленно тянулась ниточкой – последние восемь часов Джемма провела в Монтане и все еще находилась там. Никуда не исчезая. Сэм споро застучал по клавиатуре, запрашивая свежие новости из Ред Лоджа. Кто-то жаловался на небольшие перепады напряжения, но в остальном – ничего необычного.

\- Что она задумала? – требовательно подступился к нему Дин.

\- Ни единой теории, - Сэм сокрушенно развел руками.

\- Ладно, видимо, узнать можно только одним способом, - Дин вскочил, вытряхнул на матрас содержимое рюкзака и принялся в темпе переупаковываться. – Сэм, залей кофе в термос. Похоже, у нас будет очередная ночь на колесах.

Малость прифигевший Сэм вытаращился на него.

\- Э-э… нет, Дин, стой! Мы же собирались только наблюдать за ее передвижениями, а не…

\- Ну, наблюдали мы, и что? Большая куча ничего, Сэм! Она же не просто так ходит кругами вокруг этого города, и мы не выясним причины, если будем просиживать тут задницы.

\- Причиной запросто можешь быть _ты_! Тебя туда заманивают! Да тут за милю несет ловушкой!

Дин и бровью не повел, продолжая собираться.

\- Тебе не кажется, что если б эта бестия хотела заманить меня в ловушку, то сделала бы это по-умному, а не чтоб «несло за милю»?

\- А если на это и расчет? – горячо возразил Сэм.

\- Слушай, - Дин выпрямился и посмотрел на него, - город всего в дне езды. Мы не в курсе, зачем Джемма там околачивается и что замышляет. Вдруг она начнет мочить народ направо и налево? Чем скорее мы туда доберемся, тем скорее сможем что-нибудь по этому поводу предпринять.

Логика, конечно, прослеживалась, но Сэм и не ее подвергал сомнению, а непосредственно сам Динов замысел.

\- Я же не предлагаю врываться туда очертя голову, паля из всех стволов, - продолжал убеждать его Дин. – Просто двинемся в том направлении, вот и все.

Сэм недоверчиво хмыкнул. Он был практически на сто процентов уверен, что «движение в том направлении» закончится их стычкой с демоном. Но обуревавшую Дина жажду действия он тоже хорошо понимал, так что молча принялся сворачивать одежду. Выключив лэптоп, Сэм подумал, что уж теперь-то бдительное устройство ему не помешает, прервав на полуслове… нет, не время сейчас для ошеломляющих признаний: неизвестно, смогут ли они после этого действовать, как и прежде, вместе и слаженно. Сэм достаточно долго хранил свой секрет, подождет и еще денек-другой. Ведь не вечно же им жить в состоянии боевой тревоги – все когда-нибудь заканчивается, закончится и это.

. . .

Их внезапный отъезд на ночь глядя, разумеется, вызвал у Энни кучу вопросов. Дину пришлось на ходу сочинить четверть-правду о том, что появились кое-какие зацепки по делу его пропавшего отца. Подробности о демонах и прочих тварях он, естественно, опустил. Расчувствовавшаяся Энни нагрузила их в дорогу таким количеством домашней снеди, что им на пару дней можно было с радостью забыть о еде из закусочных.

Пока Сэм укладывал вещи в багажник, Дин прогревал двигатель. Ну-у, ладно. На самом деле он обихаживал магнитолу. Потому что после пережитого бедняжкой стресса чистящую ленту следовало прогнать через нее раз десять, не меньше.

Талия подбежала как раз в тот момент, когда Дин перебирал свои драгоценные кассеты, пытаясь принять трудное решение: какую из них принести в возможную жертву возможно сломанному приемнику. Как выбрать такую, чтоб сердце потом не сильно кровью обливалось?

\- Дин, я забыла! – запыхавшись, выпалила девочка. – Донни хотел, чтобы я тебе кое-что отдала – как напоминание, он сказал, о том, что ты никогда не должен терять.

\- И что же это, солнышко? – мягко спросил он.

\- Надежда, - ответила та, вручая ему карту.

Дин посмотрел на картинку, заморгал, порывисто прижал девочку к себе и не отпускал, пока не перестало щипать глаза.

Наконец, обменявшись объятиями и пожелания удачи, они тронулись в дорогу, улыбаясь и махая руками. Едва колеса Импалы зашуршали по асфальту, Дин выдохнул с искренним облегчением. Он ведь не солгал Сэму, что терпеть не может прощальные речи.

Карту он воткнул в щель между торпедкой и ветровым стеклом, чтобы была перед глазами. Она называлась «Звезда», и на ней реял крылатый ангел с двумя кувшинами: из одного вода лилась на землю, а из другого – в море. На груди ангела сияла пятиконечная звезда.

Дин поднес руку к собственной груди и рассеянно погладил амулет, потом на ощупь нашарил в коробке первую попавшуюся кассету и, не глядя, сунул ее в магнитолу. Лента закрутилась с привычным тихим шорохом, и негромкое вступление прозвучало вполне качественно. Уже на припеве, не услышав в динамиках никаких посторонних шумов, свидетельствующих о поломке, Дин перевел дух и даже рискнул улыбнуться Сэму.

\- Эту ты не часто ставишь, - заметил тот.

\- Да, для нее нужно соответствующее настроение. Но, - Дин менторски поднял палец, - Бон Джови крут, местами.

Он расслабленно откинулся на спинку и принялся подпевать:

\- She says we've got to hold on to what we've got.  
It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not.  
We've got each other and that's a lot.  
For love - we’ll give it a shot.

[Она говорит: нам нужно держаться за то, что у нас есть, И неважно, получится у нас или нет. Мы есть друг у друга, и этого достаточно. Ради любви – мы попробуем]


\- Whoa! We're half way there.  
Whoa-oh! Livin on a prayer!  
Take my hand and we'll make it, I swear.  
Whoa-oh! Livin on a prayer!

[Мы на середине пути и живём молитвами. Возьми меня за руку, и мы сделаем это, клянусь. Мы живём молитвами]


Глядя на это, Сэм даже присоединился к припеву. Ему, правда, медведь на оба уха наступил, но Дин все равно мысленно поставил парню жирный плюсик за старание.

. . .

_Ред Лодж, Монтана  
22 часа спустя_

 

Дин сматывал просоленную веревку в тугой моток, когда Сэм подошел к нему и вручил ключи от «доджа». На обшарпанный минивэн напарник уставился с непримиримым отвращением во взоре.

\- Издеваешься, да?

\- Ты же сам сказал пригнать что-нибудь незаметное.

Спорить Дин не стал, но скривился весьма красноречиво.

\- Достал их? – буркнул он.

\- А что насчет твоего намерения «не палить из всех стволов»? – поинтересовался Сэм.

Дин молча протянул руку, сверля Сэма таким взглядом, что тот, хоть и неохотно, но передал другу один из пистолетов. Бегло проверив, Дин сунул его за пояс джинсов и досадливо поморщился, когда по заднице потекли капли холодной воды.

\- Плохая идея, - в хрен знает какой раз сообщил ему Сэм.

\- Совершенно согласен, - отозвался Дин. – Есть другие предложения?

\- Да. Пожить еще.

\- Сэм, что бы там Джемма ни замышляла, ей нужен я. Уж это-то мы знаем. И спрятаться нам негде, это мы тоже знаем. Она нашла меня раз, найдет и другой. Так что пусть лучше она найдет меня на _наших_ условиях, чем опять поймает со спущенными штанами… фигурально, конечно.

\- Наши условия – это переть с водяными пистолетами и лассо против демона?!

В ответ Дин улюлюкнул по-индейски и захлопнул багажник.

\- М-да-а, - с чувством протянул он, оглядывая «додж». – Это унизительно, - пожаловался, садясь за руль. – Чувствую себя гребаной домохозяйкой!

Как выяснилось чуть позже, в смене транспортного средства не было никакой необходимости. Они дважды объехали вокруг кладбища, не увидев там ни единой души, хоть демонской, хоть какой другой.

Хмурясь, Дин остановил машину у одной из ведущих внутрь дорожек.

\- Сэм, ты уверен насчет места?

Тот высунул из окна датчик ЭПМ, который тут же оживленно замигал и запищал.

\- Что-то тут недавно побывало, - констатировал Сэм.

Несколько минут они безрезультатно пялились по сторонам, и вдруг Дин выхватил прибор у Сэма из руки.

\- Прикрой меня! – бросил он, распахивая дверцу.

\- Дин!

Но тот уже выскочил наружу и был на полпути ко входу на кладбище. Лучшее, что мог сделать Сэм – это ринуться следом. И хорошо, что округа пустовала – занятное они, наверное, представляли зрелище, пробираясь по старому погосту с водяными пистолетами наизготовку под неумолкающее верещание датчика.

Не пройдя и тридцати ярдов, на заброшенной могиле они нашли следы серы и… телефон. Он был включен и не заблокирован.

\- Дин! – яростно зашипел Сэм на безрассудного друга, вне себя от тревоги.

Журнал звонков оказался девственно чист, но в контактах значилось имя. Только одно. Без номера.

\- Дин, надо отсюда убираться! – рявкнул Сэм. – Блядь, это точно ловушка!

\- Или послание, - задумчиво возразил тот.

\- Какое послание?

Дин сунул телефон Сэму. Может, хоть он поймет, что за фигня и чье это имя:

\- Сэмюель Кольт.

**КОНЕЦ ПЯТОГО ЭПИЗОДА**

**В СЛЕДУЮЩЕМ ЭПИЗОДЕ:**

Сэм и Дин попытаются разобраться с загадочным посланием Джеммы. Кто такой Кольт и зачем Джемма привела их в Ред Лодж? Дина ждет встреча со старым приятелем по колледжу, Джимом Мастерсом, и, конечно, он этому только обрадуется. А вот Сэм – не очень. Он решит доказать Дину, что обаятельный рубаха-парень Джимми – не тот, за кого себя выдает. Ну а то, что произойдет потом, всколыхнет в Сэме такие горькие и болезненные воспоминания из недавнего прошлого, которые он бы с радостью забыл навсегда. 


End file.
